He's Back but He's In Black
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady has returned to the island for some mysterious reason but he is not the same. He is cold, dark, and quiet. Mikayla is determined to find out why but what will she find out? Thanks to Achocolatada for the idea!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! I really shouldn't be starting one considering how I just started school and I'm still working on two other stories but I figured since I'm almost finished with Bra-Kayla A to Z I can go ahead and start a new story. So I hope you guys like the new story!**

**Big credit to Achocolatada for the idea of this story! Without his/her (sorry!) suggestion this story probably wouldn't even exist so thank you so much Achocolatada!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story belongs to Achocolatada who was nice enough to let me use the idea!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

It was late at night, around one in the morning, and Mason was checking to make sure everything was safe in the castle before he retired to his own room for some rest. It was a year after King Brady had left the island to "mature" and everyone was still trying to become use to him being gone. Boomer was trying to get along with Boz and Mikayla, well she was doing ok but she always seemed to be sad. Every time she smiled everyone could tell it was forced. Mason was upset that his daughter was unhappy but there wasn't anything he could do about it because no one knew what had happened to Brady or even if he was still alive. They had all hoped for the best and that Brady would return but every day the raven-haired boy was gone or didn't call their hopes started to go down to the point that now there was just a numb feeling when someone mentioned or saw something that reminded them about the runaway king.

Now as Mason was walking around the castle going from room to room he passed the dining room, the kitchen, the throne room, the courtyard, and finally the king's room. As he quickly checked the room for any invaders or anything he failed to notice an almost shadow like figure hiding in the rafters. After searching for a minute or two Mason walked out and the figure let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The figure then hopped down from the rafters quietly and with smooth agility so he didn't make a noise. He glanced around the room taking in the sights of both the kings sleeping peacefully. This caused a small smile to appear on his face as his eyes swept over the African-American king. Footsteps started to come from the hallway and the figure froze before running to the balcony and climbing out quietly. Lanny then entered the room with his giant frog-like fish Yamakoshi and stood there watching the kings. He then shifted nervously because it felt like someone was watching him but when he looked around there was no one there. He then sighed before glaring at the kings again before leaving the room.

Back with Mason again, he was walking around still doing a patrol of the castle he checked the area where the hot air balloons were kept. One thing he failed to notice though was there was one more there than usual. Since his patrol was done he then walked back to his room happy that everyone was safe and ready to get a good rest for tomorrow. As he walked past the last corner in the castle before his room he didn't notice a shadowy figure standing there, watching him as he walked to his room. As soon as Mason entered his room the figure then quickly walked down the hallway to where the Royal Advisers daughter's room was. He quickly snuck inside, happy to see the girl that was there sleeping peacefully. The figure smiled at the sight in front of him, the girl asleep with a small smile on her face as she dreamt of happiness. He then quickly walked over to the beside before giving the girl a small kiss on the forehead before mumbling a small, "Kayla". The girl than shifted in her sleep which caused the boy to slightly panic before quickly leaving the room. Right after the figure left the girl woke up, confused, and looked around. "That's strange." She mumbled to herself, "I could have sworn I felt someone was in here." She then got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror. After looking at herself for a few moments she decided she would go back to sleep and figure this out in the morning.

The figure, who by now had reached outside the castle, was running stealthily through the forest away from the castle. As he came upon a cave he quickly stopped and looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking in to the cave. After then digging for some food he had collected earlier and eating a small snack before laying down and waiting for sleep to overcome him.

Back at the castle King Boomer was having a vision dream but this time he couldn't seem to figure it out. The dream showed him running in to someone in the forest but he couldn't tell who it was. The figure was dressed in all black and his voice sounded familiar but his face was blurry so Boomer stil couldn't tell who it was that he kept seeing in his dream. "Who are you?" Boomer finally yelled, waking up from his slumber while also making King Boz stir. Boomer sat up quickly and looked around. He was in the king's room and was sweating but his dream left him confused. He couldn't figure out who the figure was in the dream and he knew that until he found out the dream was going to drive him insane. Not even a minute after Boomer had woken up Boz woke up as well before Mikayla and Mason came rushing in to the room to which Mason spoke in a thundering voice, "What's wrong my kings? Are there any intruders?"

Boz was still looking around confused at what was happening and Boomer, well he was sitting there still trying to figure everything out that was happening. The past few nights he had been having the same dream but he still couldn't figure it out. "My king?" Boomer quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up and Mason who was looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. It's just…. Never mind." Boomer decided against telling them about his dream, afraid they would think he had gone insane with grief that his brother had left. "Alright then if everything's ok I'm going back to sleep." Mikayla spoke with a yawn while walking out of the room and heading back to her own. Everyone watched the guard girl leave before turning their attention back to Boomer. "If you are sure you are ok then I guess I'll go back to sleep as well." Mason spoke while looking back and forth between the two kings with an unsure expression on his face. "We'll be ok Mason we just need to get some more sleep." Boz spoke trying to reassure the eighth Sasquatch that everything was ok. "Alright, sleep well my kings." Mason then left the room and back to his own.

Boz turned to face Boomer. He was the only person that knew about Boomer's dreams other then Boomer himself of course. "Same dream again? Dude you have got to get this out of your head!" Boz exclaimed. I know bro but I have this feeling that it means something or that someone I know is coming back but I still can't figure it out." Boomer sighed. "Let's just go back to sleep and we can try to figure this out in the morning and figure out what is up with these dreams you've been having. Ok?" Boz tried to reassure his brother. "Alright then. Good-night Boz." Boomer spoke while laying down and closing his eyes. "Good-night Boom." Boz spoke copying his brother's previous actions.

Silence fills the room for a few moments before soft snores cold be heard coming from both of the kings as they drifted off into a peaceful dream land. Everything on the island begins to settle peacefully . Everyone was asleep and everything was quiet. The Makoola's were asleep, the kings were passed out on their beds, and the figure was curled up in a cave near the dark side. Everyone was waiting for what the next day would bring. What they didn't know was there would be happiness, tears, anger, and confusion in store for them the next day.

* * *

**Done! This is a little darker than what I usually write. I hope you guys like it! Who do you think the figure was? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you think!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. I Found You

**Hi everyone! I'm on an updating spree today! This will be the last update of today but so far I've uploaded a one-shot called Teasing, finished Bra-Kayla A To Z, uploaded another chapter of My Twin, and now this! I hope you guys like the chapter! Also if there is anything you would like me to try and add into the story please let me know in a PM or review and I'll see if I can get that in here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit to Achocolatada for the idea of this story!**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

Right now I'm currently on my guard shift. This time my dad has me patrolling near the dark side. For some reason the island has been acting strange lately. Sometimes there are tons of flowers and everything Is happy and cheerful while other times the island is dark and depressing. The scary part is that no one knows why, not even the elders.

As I was looking around for any kind of trouble on the border between the light side and the dark side I found a cave. I walked in slowly to make sure there was nothing dangerous inside. _That's odd. This cave looks like someone has been living in it._ The cave really did look like someone was staying in it. There was a backpack and a guitar on the ground._ That couldn't be….Brady's. Could it? No that's impossible! He left a year ago to "grow up!" But wait. That doesn't mean he couldn't have come back. _I continued to explore the cave for a few minutes before I heard footsteps. After I quickly hid in a corner where whatever was coming couldn't see me I waited. A figure that looked to be human walked into the cave, carefully checking that no one was watching. They had a hood over their head so I couldn't see who it was. When they noticed that their stuff had been disturbed though they looked around again and began to walk around the cave looking for any intruders I'm guessing. Unfortunately the figure disappeared from my sight and went farther back into the cave.

I then quickly snuck out from my hiding spot and was about to run out of the cave when I felt someone grab me from behind. "Let me go!" I yelled while struggling to get out of their grasp. _This guy is strong! Why won't he let me go!_ The figure then growled, "What are you doing in here?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "It's my job that's why!" I yelled at the figure once again to which he tightened his grip on me. He had snatched my machete and was currently trying to tie my hands behind my back. He finally succeeded after a few seconds and rendered me defenseless by forcing me to sit down on the ground.

"Who are you?" I tried to ask bravely but my voice wavered because eon the inside I was terrified of what was going to happen. _Is he going to keep me here or will he let me go? I highly doubt he will do the second one though._ "You can't keep me here! My dad and the kings will send the guards to find me!" I was trying to stay calm and not freak out because the figure was just standing there. He was literally doing nothing.

"Are you the only one who knows where this cave is?" He asked with a fierce tone to his voice. "I think so. I just found this cave I promise!" I responded, trying to get him to relax. "I'll let you go if you promise not to come back here and not to tell anyone I'm here or where this cave is. Got it?" He asked softer this time. I quickly nodded a yes in response. He sighed before coming over beside me and starting to undo the knots he had tied earlier.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked the boy softly. He looked at me for a brief second before turning his attention back to my bonds. "That's for me to know and you to not find out." He responded quietly. He then finished untying me. I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders before he could move and he glanced up at me, slightly panicking. "I won't hurt you. Don't worry." I tried to reassure the boy. One of my hands moved up to his hood, to which I started to pull back slightly, exposing black hair, before he stopped me. "No. I'm letting you go. You aren't going to come back here, whether it's by yourself or with others. No one is to know of this cave. You aren't going to find out who I am." He then stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed on and he helped me up. "Thank you." I murmured before grabbing my machete and leaving. When I was at the mouth of the cave, I turned around and looked back to see him still watching me. I then turned back around and continued walking back to the cstle, as my shift would be over when I reached it.

**Boomer POV**

I was sitting in the throne room with Boz when Mikayla walked in with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's up with her?" Boz asked. "I'm not sure, but let's find out!" I responded before walking over to Mikayla, who was standing still, deep in thought. "Mikayla? Mikayla? Mikayla!" I slightly yelled while waving my hand in front of her face. "What? Oh sorry King Boomer I was thinking." She replied, coming out of her thoughts. "It's ok but what were you thinking about?" I questioned the guard girl. "Yeah! What were you thinking about?" Boz also asked, coming up beside me and putting his hands on his hips. "I was thinking about…. Never mind your majesties." She stopped in the middle of the sentence. _Is she hiding something? Since Brady's been gone she has been extremely closed off from everyone, even her dad. Hmm. _"Well if that's all then maybe you should get some rest and relax so you can clear your mind." I advised the girl, who still looked unsure. "Ok my kings. I think I'll just take a walk instead though. Thanks for the help." She responded before leaving the castle again.

**Mikayla POV**

After I walked out of the castle I made sure no one was watching me and I started to sprint back to the cave I found earlier. Once I was close I quickly climbed a tree so that the figure couldn't see me if he came by. As soon as I was up the figure walked by, stopped in front of the cave, made sure no one was looking and walked inside. I then hopped down from the tree quietly and snuck into the cave, walking behind the figure. Right as the figure stopped I walked up behind him, grabbed his hood and pulled it down to reveal messy black hair. He froze. _Why does he look so familiar? I've seen him before, I just know it._ While I was distracted with my thoughts he quickly pulled his hood back up, spun around, and pinned me to the wall with a dagger at my throat. When he realized it was me he growled, "I told you to stay away from here!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see who you were!" I tried to reason with him. He loosened his grip on me a little and removed the dagger from my throat before asking, "Why do you want to know who I am so badly?" "I want to know who you are because you seem so familiar but I can't seem to place who you are." I finally confessed quietly while looking down. He backed up from me slightly before lifting my chin up with his hand so he could look me in the eye, even though I couldn't see his. "I can't tell you who I am because you will tell everyone else about me." He spoke softly, but I could hear a small tone of regret and guilt in his voice.

"If you tell me I promise I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret. Ok?" I tried to convince him to show his face but he let go of me and backed up. "You made a promise before but you didn't keep it. How do you expect me to think you will keep this one?" He asked with a slightly more fierce tone.

I was taken aback by this. _I did break my earlier promise but I really need to know who he is! _ "Please tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone else and if I do you can keep me here or something! Ok? Just please tell me." I was practically begging by the end of my sentence. He was still standing there quietly, most likely thinking over what I had said. "Alright." I cheered inwardly at this. "But, if you tell anyone then you are going to be in a lot of trouble ok?" He replied with a fierce tone to his voice again. "Yes, sir!" I answered quickly, wanting to see who he was. The figure then reached up to grab his hood and when he pulled it back, I gasped.

The figure I had found was Brady.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Come Back With Me

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's awesome that you guys seem to like the story so far considering how this is different than what I usually write. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit to Achocolatada for the idea of this story.**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_The figure then reached up to grab his hood and when he pulled it back, I gasped._

_The figure I had found was Brady._

**Mikayla POV**

"Brady?" I asked softly while walking towards him. He nodded in response to my question. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug slowly because I was still trying to process what was happening. He wrapped his arms around me in return. We must have stayed like this for a couple of minutes even though it felt like hours. _He's back. He's back here on Kinkow and he is safe._ That was all I could think of. Brady's back. _If he's back than why hasn't he come to the castle then? _

"Brady?" I asked but it was muffled since I had my face buried in his chest. "Hmm." He responded. _Why is he so quiet? His voice seems a little deeper but he usually is a lot more talkative then he is now. _"Why haven't you come back to the castle?" As soon as I asked this question he backed out of our embrace. "Why does it matter?" He snapped back at me in response.

He caught me off guard with his tone. "What is up with you? First you threaten me and then you snap at me when I didn't do anything to you! Why are you acting like this?" I was screaming by the end of my rant. He quickly rushed over to me and put his hand on my mouth so I couldn't speak. "Quiet down!" he snapped at me again while looking around to make sure no one heard. I quickly moved his hand off of my mouth and grabbed my machete. If he wasn't going to come back to the castle I was going to make him. Unfortunately for me he had noticed what I was doing and had grabbed his machete as well. "Why are you doing this Brady? Just come back to the castle. No one is upset you left. We all want you back. Come with me now please. Boomer would love to be able to see you again." I tried to reason with him so we didn't have to fight because I knew I would beat him easily. Unfortunately for me I was wrong. He swung his machete at me softly but still hard. _He must have gotten some training after he left. _I could tell he was trying to fight me but not hurt me at the same time. We continued fighting for a few minutes, him sometimes winning, other times I was winning.

Eventually we heard shouts of, "Mikayla! Mikayla! Where are you?" It sounded like my dad and a couple of the guards. I quickly looked outside the cave to notice it had become dark outside and was night. While I was distracted Brady used it to his advantage and knocked my machete out of my hands. He then quickly tied up my hands and feet before gagging me. After he finished that he began to quickly pack up his stuff. Apparently he had heard the shouts as well. As soon as he was finished packing everything he had his backpack with everything in it like food, clothes, and anything extra, he grabbed his guitar case, and finally he had all of his weapons strung on his belt for easy access and made them easy to take with him. He then started to quickly walk to the mouth of the cave before he paused. It seemed like he was debating with himself. Finally after a moment he spun around and started walking towards me. He grabbed his dagger from his belt and put it in my hands so I could cut myself free. "See you soon, Kayla." He murmured before walking to the entrance once more, this time pulling up his hood and taking off in to the darkness.

I watched him go with a pang of sadness. I had found him only to lose him again. My dad started calling out for me again so I used the dagger Brady had given me to try and free my hands. Unfortunately I dropped it which resulted in me being stuck and hoping my dad would find the cave. A few minutes later one of the guards found the cave I was stuck in and called everyone else over. My dad came running in. "My baby girl, who did this to you?" He asked me, worry laced in his voice. As soon as he was able to get my hands and legs free I removed the gag. "Daddy, Brady's back. I found him. He was living in this cave before I found him and he took off running from here a few minutes before you guys found me. We have to go after him!" I finished my sentence before I took off running in the direction Brady had gone.

I ran with a couple guards with me while the others had been split up to search and cover more ground. We continued running and searching for Brady for a few minutes before we came upon a clearing where we had to stop and rest. I sat down against a tree and put my head in my hands. I sat like this for a few moments before I looked up. Since I had nothing better to do because all the guards were tired and didn't really believe Brady was back and thought I had finally cracked they were just aimlessly wondering around and wouldn't help me find Brady I was looking around the trees. When I looked up at one of them though I saw a glint of metal. _Brady. _He was hiding in the tree and was probably hoping we would leave the clearing thinking that he was never here. His hiding spot was actually very good. It was extremely hard to notice him unless you really looked closely. He had his back to me so he didn't see me when I walked behind the tree so I could hopefully surprise him and make him fall out of the tree and into the clearing. I quickly climbed the tree behind his and tried to as quietly as I could sneak over to his tree and push him out of it.

When I had finally reached right behind him and was about to try to push him he turned around to make an escape. As soon as he saw me he jumped in surprise and fell out of the tree. He didn't have his backpack or his guitar with him for some reason though. All he had was his weapons on his belt. With the sound of him hitting the ground the guards all looked up. His hood was still over his head so they couldn't see who it was that had randomly fallen out of a tree. I quickly hopped out of the tree myself and snuck up behind him. Right as I reached him he started to back up and was about to turn to flee when I quickly yanked his hood off of his head. Everyone in the clearing gasped before getting to their feet and started to close in on him so they could take him back to the castle. Unfortunately as soon as they stood up Brady spun on his heels and took off running in to the darkness again. "Guards! After him!" My dad ordered while taking off after Brady himself.

Everyone started to chase the raven-haired boy through the jungle and I must admit he seems to be faster than he used to be. We all continued like this for about thirty minutes, the guards and I chasing Brady while he was running through the jungle. We kept going in and out of the dark side and the light side. Finally he had to stop when we came upon a waterfall. He was stuck at the top of the waterfall while we were all closing in on him. "Come on now Brady. This doesn't have to be any harder then you make it. We could all just go back to the castle together and have everything be nice and happy. I'm sure your brother would be extremely happy to see you. Just come with us now and everything will be ok." My dad tried to coax Brady in to coming with all of us back to the castle.

Brady was glancing between us and the waterfall though. _He isn't going to jump, is he?_ Right as we were about to reach him he turned to jump but right before he could my dad grabbed him and pulled him back away from the edge. "Let me go!" Brady yelled. "Brady calm down please! We aren't going to hurt you. Relax!" My dad yelled at the boy who was struggling hard to get out of his grasp. Brady almost got out of my dad's grip before some of the other guards had to come and hold him down.

They were all trying to get him to calm down and to stop struggling but it wasn't any use. Brady looked extremely upset now but I couldn't tell why. _Shouldn't he be happy that we found him? Now he can see his brothers and stay with all of us on Kinkow again. Why doesn't he want to come? _"Wait a minute. Let him go for a moment." I ordered. The guards all let go of him and backed up slightly. Brady dusted himself off while glaring at all the guards. I walked toward Brady slowly. "Brady? How about this, if we let you walk yourself without anyone holding you down back to the castle you have to come with us and no trying to run away. Deal?" I asked while standing in front of him. When I looked in his eyes I could defiantly tell he was conflicted about whether or not to come. Finally after a minute or two he nodded. "Alright then. Where is the rest of your stuff? Like your guitar and your backpack."

"My stuff is back at the clearing we were in." Brady spoke softly. _What has happened to him? He used to be always so happy and energetic and well, talkative. _"Alright then let's go get your backpack and guitar or whatever you had and head back to the castle. It's time we all turn in for the night."My dad spoke while turning around and starting to walk back to the clearing. All the guards began to walk with my dad as well. Finally it was just Brady and I at the end. He kept glancing around and then he would look back at me again. "Come on. Let's go." I spoke to the boy while wrapping my arms around one of his and beginning to walk after everyone else. Brady stayed still though. When I noticed this I turned around and looked at him. Brady had a guilty and uncertain look on his face. He was still glancing between me and off in the distance. "Brady? Please come back with us. We all want you back. Don't leave us again. Please?" He still looked uncertain. Finally he nodded once again and stated to walk with me.

We quickly hurried to catch up with the others who had reached the clearing. Everyone was standing there trying to figure out where Brady had put his things. "Do you mind telling us where your stuff is?" My dad asked Brady once he noticed we had arrived. Brady nodded and let go of my arm before walking over to one of the trees. He quickly climbed the tree before a backpack came falling out of it followed by Brady jumping down with a guitar case in one hand. He then grabbed his backpack before walking over to us. "Is everyone ready?" I questioned. I received everyone nodding their heads in response before we all started to walk back to the castle. Once again Brady and I were at the back of the group. _Why won't he say something? Does he not want to talk to me anymore?_ I honestly wasn't sure what was with Brady. All he was doing was staring ahead and trying not to trip on any tree roots.

"So how have you been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Good." Was his reply. This caused me to sigh in frustration. Once again we walked in silence until we finally reached the castle. All of the guards went to put their things away so they could go home and get some rest while my dad walked towards Brady and I. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight. Ok?" he questioned the runaway king. "Yes sir." Brady responded before following my dad to the room he was to sleep in.

_Maybe things will be better in the morning. Maybe he's just tired and didn't feel like talking. If this behavior of his keeps up though I'm going to find out why and what has made him like this. _Truth to be told I really miss the old Brady. The one who would always flirt with me and make strange jokes. If only I could figure out what is going on.

**Brady POV (Yay!)**

After Mason led me to the room I was staying in for tonight he turned to face me. "Listen Brady. Please no funny business or trying to run away again or anything ok?" "Yes sir." I responded quietly. "It's nice to have you back again Brady. Boomer is going to be very happy to see you plus he might have a surprise for you as well. Have a good-night." He spoke while turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind him. As soon as he was gone I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. _Why did I go with them? This wasn't what I was supposed to do when I came back. I wasn't supposed to let myself get found. I should have left the cave the instant Mikayla left the first time. Why did I stay! I should have known she would come back. Mikayla can be too curious sometimes._

The reason I had come back is because while I was in Chicago I still kept having vision dreams even though I wasn't king or on Kinkow anymore. The dreams kept going for a while until one night I had a dream where my parents actually came to me and warned me that Kinkow was in danger and no one knew it yet. My parents couldn't tell me what was coming all they could say was that something bad was coming. Whatever is coming is intent on destroying Kinkow and killing the kings. Now it's up to me to warn everyone about what is going on even if they may not believe me.

* * *

**Done! It took me forever to write this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Now you know why Brady's back but what's coming? Let me know what you think!**

**Lots of Hugs**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. My Brothers

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the review, favorites, and follows! You guys are the best! This chapter is going to be more of a filler where you will find out what happened to Brady when he was in Chicago for the year he was gone. This will also be a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy! Also, please check out my poll on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to Rowanfall for suggesting flashbacks and things like that!**

**Brady POV**

* * *

I sighed once more before standing up and walking over to my backpack. I quickly grabbed some clothes to sleep in before brushing my teeth and laying down on the bed. I laid there for a few minutes until sleep started to overcome me and my dream with my parents in it came again.

_I opened my eyes to find I was in a clearing in the jungle. I think I'm on the dark side but I'm not sure. Black mist is covering the ground all around me and the jungle looks as if it's coming to life. Suddenly my parents appeared in front of me. "Brady, you have done well my boy. Now that you are back on Kinkow you have to help your brothers. Something dark is coming and only the three kings of legend can stop it. Remember Brady, the enemy doesn't know you are here. You must be quiet and stay low. Do not open up to anyone even if they threaten you or your friends and family. If you open up to one person then the darkness will take over. For the island's sake, do not tell anyone about what we have told you other then something dark is coming. Just remember, a darkness is coming to Kinkow and only you and your brothers can stop it." My parents kept repeating the last sentence as they faded off in to the mist themselves. "What's coming? Don't go! What's coming to Kinkow!" I yelled into the darkness before waking up, sweating._

I sat up while trying to calm down my breathing. I was sweating from the dream and my thoughts were racing. _How am I supposed to tell everyone what's coming if I can't open up? _ However, when I looked around I realized I wasn't in the cave I had been staying in until it dawned on me what had happened and where I was. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was and noticed it was five in the morning. I sighed before getting out of bed. _No use trying to go back to sleep now. _I walked over to my bag where I dug out fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom. After glancing around I noticed there was a shower in the corner which I quickly hopped into and had a fast shower. After I was done I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before getting dressed in a black V-neck shirt, black jeans, and black canvas shoes. I then combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

After I was done getting ready I placed my old clothes in my bag and walked over to the door. However, when I tried the handle, the door was locked. _I should have known they wouldn't trust me enough to keep the door unlocked. _I growled at the door before walking over to the bed once more and sitting down. As I sat down though my mind started to go through all of my memories I had from when I left Kinkow. I remember being in classes on learing how to sword fight, use a bow and arrow, a dagger, and how to fight in general.

_It was my first lesson on how to use a sword and my instructors name was Mr. Mason. As if that wasn't ironic enough when he would teach me he would always be encouraging like Mason was when Boomer and I had joined fight school. Every time I fell down or messed up he was always patient with me and showed me the move again or helped me up. Of course he was my teacher for every weapon I was learning. He taught me how to use a sword correctly, throw a dagger so it would hit it's target almost every time, and how to use a bow and arrow perfectly. Throughout the lessons I was becoming stronger and faster from all of the workouts and exercises he put me through. I think the reason he didn't give up on me during everything is because he saw that I could do what he was teaching me, I just needed a little practice. One time, when I was about to give up because I couldn't master the move, he gave me a little pep talk just like Mason used to do. "Brady, you can do the move. All it takes is practice. If you keep trying I promise you will be able to master it. Learning these kind of things takes longer than a couple of weeks. Just remember that practice does make perfect. Now let's try it again."_

As this part of the flashback ended I smiled because Mr. Mason had always reminded me of Kinkow and everyone here so I could always keep them with me. There were times when I would be extremely homesick and want to come back but then I would always remember why I was there and I would get back on my feet and keep working on what I was doing at the time.

I then came out of my flashbacks for a brief moment and looked at the clock to see it was six A.M. I sighed again in frustration before laying down on the bed and letting my mind wander once more. This time, however, my thoughts swirled back to the night I left Kinkow.

_I was taking a walk through the jungle when I heard voices. I quickly hid in some bushes to see who it was. The two people talking however were Candace and Mikayla. I was about to leave and keep walking somewhere else when I heard my name. I immediately stopped and listened in. "The rumor on the island is that you would never date King Brady because he is too immature and will never grow up as long as he is the king." Candace spoke. Mikayla hesitated before she started stuttering. "Well, I don't know. I never said anything like that. I'm just not sure." "Ha! Hesitation is confirmation!" Candace exclaimed. My thoughts during this whole thing were basically the same thing. Mikayla will never date me or even care for me as long as I'm king. This thought caused me to turn around and leave. I raced back to the castle and up to my room. I grabbed a backpack and threw all of my clothes inside. I quickly scribbled down a note to Boomer and sat it on my bed along with my king ring. I then grabbed my guitar case and walked out the door. When I reached the throne room however, I walked to the throne and touched it, a brief moment of uncertainty washing over me. Seconds later though the feeling was gone and in its place was determination. I had then got a hot air balloon and hopped in before I started to float away, leaving my home, my brother, and my love._

When I was in Chicago the first few weeks I had been feeling regret and guilt for leaving Kinkow. In order to get on my feet and start training it took all I had to will myself to relax and do what I needed to do so I could be better once I did return to Kinkow.

As my thoughts began to settle I heard the door unlock. I quickly stood up and was looking at the door. Finally after a minute the door opened and Mikayla walked in with some food on a tray. When she saw I was awake she smiled at me. "Good morning Brady. My dad wanted me to bring you something to eat." She sat the tray down on the bed and we both sat on either side of it. Silence filled the room for a few moments before she broke it, "Did you sleep well?" I nodded my head in response before silence settled in the room once more. We both sat there for a few minutes before she pushed the tray towards me. "You need to eat." I looked down at the food and back up at her. She pushed it towards me again while nodding her head. I sighed before turning to face her and sitting cross-legged while palcing the tray on my lap. She turned towards me as well and watched me as I began to eat.

A few minutes later once I was done eating I asked Mikayla, "What am I supposed to do now? Are you guys going to keep me locked in this room all day?" She seemed to think for moment before responding," I don't know. It depends on what my dad wants to do with you until Boomer wakes up and then when he wakes up your fate is in your brother's hands."

As soon as she was done talking the door opened and Mason walked in. He beckoned Mikayla over to him and the two Makoolas then walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. I walked over to the door and put my ear up against it to see if I could hear what they were saying but it was too muffled. I then tried the handle to find it wasn't locked. As quietly as I could I opened the door enough so I could hear what they were saying. Unfortunately I only caught the last few words. "So we'll take him to the kings room and wake them up and see what happens from there." I quickly backed away from the door at these words and tried to act like I wasn't just listening to the conversation. The Makoolas walked in before Mason grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the room. He had a really tight grip on my arm. I didn't complain though. I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere if I did.

Finally he had dragged me up to the kings room. I smiled again as my eyes settled on Boomer's sleeping form. I glanced over at Boz and found him asleep on what looked like a bed made of stone? Mason then whistled, startling my brothers out of their slumber. They both woke up while shrieking. Boomer glared at Mason while Boz was staring at me. "Why did you just wake us up?" Boomer complained. "Because, my king, I have a surprise for you." Mason then motioned to me. Boomer and Boz both started staring at me. Boomer slowly got out of his bed because he seemed to believe that I wasn't real and he was just imagining me. He walked over to me before poking my shoulder. When he realized I was a real person and not some hallucination he threw his arms around me in a tight hug while screaming, "Brady! You're back!"

Boz then stood up as well and came over to Boomer and I. "This is our brother, right?" He asked Boomer. When Boomer nodded Boz threw his arms around me as well and they were both hugging me extremely tight. "It's nice to see you guys but can you please let go? At least loosen your grip some." I managed to choke out because they were hugging me so tight. "Sorry bro." They said simultaneously before backing up slightly and giving me some space. As soon as they backed up though they began to question at me. "How long have you been back?" Boz questioned. Boomer nodded his head in agreement.

"I've been back for about a week." I answered truthfully. They both nodded their heads at my response before smiling. "It's good to have you back bro." Boomer smiled at me before turning to Mason. "Please alert the guards that Brady is not allowed to leave the castle unless someone is with him." Boomer ordered Mason. I opened my mouth to protest when Boomer turned to me again. "I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. This is just so I can make sure that won't happen." I sighed as he finished speaking but nodded my head. I understand where he's coming from with this and if I was in his place I would probably do the same thing.

He smiled once more before turning to Boz. "How about the three of us go and do something in the jungle?" He asked looking between Boz and I. We both nodded in response to his question and were about to leave when Mason stopped us. "My kings, Brady isn't allowed to leave the castle just yet. Since he just got back he has to stay in the castle for twenty-four hours before he's allowed to leave with a guard and forty-eight hours before he is allowed to leave with you two." Boomer looked at Mason annoyed. "Well as king I am getting rid of that rule and we are leaving!" He exclaimed triumphantly. Mason hesitated a minute before responding back, "My king you can't get rid of this rule. The elders made it for if Brady ever came back. Sorry." Boomer huffed in annoyance again while Boz and I shared questioning glances. "Fine then we'll stay up here!" Boomer spoke crossly before pushing or at least trying to push Mason out of the room. "Very well my king. Come Mikayla." Mason motioned for his daughter to follow him and the Makoolas left the room together while closing the door.

Boomer turned toward his bed and sat down while muttering to himself, something about sasquatches are annoying or something like that. "Well then, I guess we're going to be hanging out in here?" Boz asked looking between Boomer and I. Boomer nodded his head yes while I shrugged.

We all then sat down in a triangle on the floor where I was asked question after question about what had happened while I was gone and after I finished telling of my time I was gone I began asking my brothers questions about what had happened while I was gone and I was able to learn more about my other brother Boz. We stayed like this for who knows how long before Mikayla showed up and grabbed my arm before beginning to drag me out of the room.

"Where are you going with him?" Boomer stopped her right as she was about to drag me into the hallway. Her grip tightened on my arm. "My dad told me that it's time to take him back to the room he's staying in for now because he isn't really allowed to roam the castle by himself either." She responded back without even turning towards Boomer.

Boomer huffed in annoyance once more before sighing. "Fine but be nice to him! You have a death grip on his arm you know!" She looked at where she was holding onto me before relaxing her grip some and muttering a quick, "Sorry." Before she started dragging me again. "Good night guys!" I yelled as I was pulled away from my brothers. "Good night!"

When Mikayla and I reached "my room" she unlocked the door and pushed me in before closing the door behind me. _Someone is in a hurry. _I thought bitterly. I ribbed my arm where she had been holding me before I got ready for bed and laid down to let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**Finished! Wow this took me a while to write but I enjoyed writing it! I hope you guy liked the chapter!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Hanging Around the Castle

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with school and other stories I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy! BTW any Enchancers (Greyson Chance Fans) if you search for his channel on YouTube (greyson97) then you can hear 90: snippets of all the songs of his next album ****Truth Be Told Part 1 ****and you can hear the full song of ****Sunshine & City Lights****. I'm obsessed with that song now. If you have never heard of Greyson Chance please check him out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

_Who does he think he is? Thinking he can just show back up and come into our lives again! The sad thing though is that even though I want to be mad at him I can't. I missed him too much while he was gone to want him to leave again._

I sighed as I walked into my room before closing the door and sliding down it, my back to the door. _As soon as I think I'm not going to miss him anymore and I might be able to finally move on he shows back up and all of my mixed emotions return. _I didn't want to have to drag him away from his brothers but it was my dad's strict order. I was only harsh because I knew if he tried to convince me to let him stay I probably would and then I would be in trouble with my dad and it's not a good thing to be on a Sasquatch's bad side, even if you are their daughter.

I then stood up and walked to my dresser, images from the other night flooding my mind as I glanced in the mirror. I had woken up in the middle of the night because I thought I felt someone kiss my forehead. When I had opened my eyes though, there wasn't anyone there._ Could it have been… No it couldn't of been him. There's no way he could have snuck past the guards and into my room. Although he did sneak into the armory and steal some weapons and he was able to out run them in the forest. He probably would have lost them I he hadn't run into that waterfall… No! I refuse to believe that was him that snuck into my room._ I was probably imagining the whole thing. There's only one way to settle this then: to ask the boy himself. I stood up in determination and was reaching for the doorknob when a pang of uncertainty washed over me. _Should I ask? No. _Even if it was him he probably wouldn't admit it and if it wasn't him then I would make a fool of myself by accusing him.

I sighed in defeat before realizing how exhausted I was. I had been on guard patrols all day. I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed some pajamas before changing and getting ready for bed. I then curled up in my bed before I fell into a restless sleep.

**Brady POV**

"Wake up. Brady wake up." I groaned at the voice of whoever was shaking me. "Brady Mitchel Parker get up right now or I will attack you with a pillow!" Another voice laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" The first voice was probably glaring at the other. "Oh yeah? Bring it on brother!" I heard before a couple of girlish screams followed and the sound if pillows hitting human bodies filled the room. I opened my eyes and sat up to see my brothers attacking one another with pillows while screaming at each other the whole time. "You're going down!" Boz yelled. "Not before you do!" Boomer yelled back. I silently chuckled so not as to distract them. After a few minutes they both fell over from laughter. I rolled my eyes before standing up and getting dressed.

As I was walking out of the bathroom a pillow collided with my face. I yelped in pain before grabbing the pillow and glaring at my two obnoxious brothers who were trying to hide their grins. "My bad. Did that hit you in the head? Sorry." Boz apologized with a playful tone. I smirked before gripping my pillow tighter. I walked towards them with an evil smirk on my face and a pillow in hand. When they noticed this they began walking backwards with their hands up, dropping their pillows. "Sorry bro. We didn't mean it!" They both yelped at the same time. I raised my weapon up ready to attack them to which they covered their heads with their arms. I then threw the pillow on the bed before walking towards the door. They both uncurled themselves from their defense positions before running after me.

"That was so cool! Are you an actor or something? You really had me going!" They both were talking at the same time. I chuckled. "Why are you two up so early? You guys aren't usually up until noon or something. At least Boomer isn't." I finished speaking. "Boz woke me up early this morning so we could wake you up and hang out together more because he wants to get to know his other brother." I nodded in response. We all three then walked into the dining room. Boomer clapped his hands and two guards appeared. "What would you like to eat for breakfast your majesties?" While Boomer and Boz were deciding what they wanted to eat I walked over to the table on the side of the room and put together a bowl of cereal for myself. "Brady what do you want to- What are you doing? We can order right here!" Boomer exclaimed. I shook my head no before responding, "I got it. You guys order what you want." Before I sat down at the table to wait for my brothers. After their food arrived Boomer and Boz sat across from me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Boomer questioned with a serious yet joking tone of voice. I smirked before looking my two brothers in the eyes the best I could and put on a serious face. "I kidnapped him and locked him away where you will never find him." I joked back while keeping a serious look on my face. My brothers looked at me in amazement.

"Woah. How did you do that? You were all serious and you were joking but you still didn't change expressions or anything!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other. They both then burst out laughing. I, however, stayed quiet. They didn't notice though because they were laughing too hard. _Are they crying? _ I thought to myself before shaking my head in amusement with a small smile on my face at my brothers' goofiness. _You used to be like that. _A little voice in the back of my mind nagged. My thoughts flashed back to different times from before I left Kinkow when Boomer and I started laughing randomly and usually ended up crying we were laughing so hard. I internally sighed, not wanting to disturb the laughing fit from across the table. They were still crying as well. I smiled at my brothers as they had to help each other sit up.

Mikayla and Mason then walked into the room. Mikayla looked really tired. "My kings…. Brady." Mikayla greeted us, although she spat my name out like it was poison. I slightly frowned at this before plastering a fake smile on my face, trying to hide the slight pain I had felt at her tone towards me. I may still like her but I'm done chasing her. If she wanted me then she would have told me. Since she has never admitted it, I'm just going to try to move on. Emphasis on the "try". On the other side though my life and mind is too preoccupied with the evil force that is coming. I singlehandedly have to convince the whole island that something is coming. I don't even know if anyone would believe me or even if they would let me stay here on Kinkow. Since no one knows I'm here except the guards and everyone in the castle I don't know the feeling towards me from the people of Kinkow. I wouldn't be able to live with myself though if someone I love was hurt because of whatever is coming.

"Brady." Mikayla snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Pay attention." She hissed in my ear. I nodded before listening to what Mason was saying. "Since Brady is back, we must alert the elders. They ordered us to notify them if he ever came back." "When are the elders coming?" Boz asked causally while eating a banana. "Well they are coming-"A guard ran in. "Sir, the elders are here."

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! What's going to happen when the elders see Brady? What do you think is coming? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. The Elders and Indigo

**Hi everyone! I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I had this burst of inspiration so I wrote this for you guys! I hope you like it! Now, you will get to find out what the Elders say!**

**Shout outs: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"_Sir, the elders are here." _The guard's words rang through my head before I realized what he had said. _The elders are here. That means that they might make Brady leave! _I'm still not sure on my opinion towards him though. "Come my kings, it is time for you to have your meeting with the elders." My dad spoke to Boomer and Boz. "Hey! Let him go! He is not an animal!" Boomer yelled at two guards who had both grabbed Brady. "Sorry King Boomer, but he has to have someone holding onto him when he is going from room to room. Elders rule." My dad apologized to the furious kings. Boomer sighed in annoyance before following my dad out to the throne room. I then followed the kings with the guards holding Brady behind me. We all then walked in to the throne room to find the elders watching us with interest until their eyes landed on Brady, causing them to frown.

"King Brady." The head elder stepped forward. "You have returned. Why are you back?" The elder demanded. By now Brady was standing in between his brothers. "I'm- I'm not allowed to say." Brady spoke quietly, not meeting the elder's eyes. "You left. You were not to return to this Island. Now you must leave immediately."

"What?" Everyone in the room, excluding Brady, yelled. "Our brother is not leaving the island. We lost him once we and are not losing him again." Boz spoke up defiantly. "No. He must leave. The island only let him leave the first time because he wasn't a king of legend. He has to leave now before the island starts to become angry." The elder spoke with a final tone to his voice. Boomer and Boz both growled before stepping in front of Brady protectively. "No." The two kings spoke with a slight tone of anger in their voices. "He is not leaving." They spoke again with gritted teeth. During the conversation so far, Brady has been pretty much silent. _There he goes again on one of his silent moments. Sometimes he talks, other times he doesn't. It's so confusing! _

"I'll leave." Brady spoke up quietly from behind his brother's protective wall. "No! You're not going to leave me again!" Boomer yelped while throwing his arms around Brady who in turn shrugged them off. "I'll leave to prevent any trouble." Brady spoke quietly again. "Very well. You must be off of this island by sundown or you will be forcibly removed." With this, the elders turned and left the castle. We all turned to look at Brady who wouldn't meet our eyes. "You are not leaving!" Boz cried out. "I have to go. I'm sorry everyone." Brady spoke softly with sadness and regret evident in his voice as well as something else I couldn't decipher. He then turned around and walked into the castle to pack his things. "We have to find a way to keep Brady here!" Boz and Boomer exclaimed at the same time. We all nodded in agreement. Boomer sighed. "How are we supposed to keep him close and still keep him off the island at the same time?" We all thought for a moment until Lanny walked in. "Why are you all staring at me? Go back to doing whatever you were doing!" Lanny slightly yelled at us. We all mumbled a quick "sorry" before continuing with our thoughts.

**Brady POV**

_How am I supposed to warn everyone about whatever's coming and not be on this island at the same time! _I growled as I threw everything into my backpack. "Stupid elders." I growled under my breath. "Have to go and kick me off the island because I left once. There aren't two kings of legend. There are three!" _Of course I'm the only one who knows that. _I sighed before picking up my backpack and my guitar. I then walked out of "my room", closing the door behind me. I then started walking down the hallway only to run into someone. "I'm sorry- Lanny!" I greeted my cousin. "Brady! You're back…." Lanny trailed off at the end of the sentence. "Not for long. The elders are forcing me to leave." I growled slightly as I said the word "elders." Lanny looked at me for a moment as if he was thinking of something. "I have an idea. Can you fight? And by fight, I mean well enough to train guards." I nodded my head in response to my cousin's question, a little confused as to why he was asking.

"I need someone to train my guards on Lanada because none of them know how to fight or anything about fighting really." Lanny admitted. "If you train my guards, I'll let you be the head guard on Lanada and you can stay in my castle with me. Sound good?" I thought over my cousin's proposal for a minute. _If I go I can help Lanny out plus I can sneak over to Kinkow every once it in a while especially since they needed my help, plus I'll be off the island like the elders commanded. And the evil force won't know I'm here! _"Alright then. You have a deal." I held my hand out. Lanny took it and we shook hands on the deal. "Follow me." Lanny then turned around and began leading the way to Lanada. Together we snuck past the throne room where everyone looked to be in deep thought. Once we reached the forest Lanny turned to me. "We have to hurry because once they notice that you're gone your brothers are going to send a search party to find you." I nodded my head before we both took off running to Lanada.

When we arrived Lanny led me into the castle where he showed me to the room I was going staying in. I sat my stuff down on the bed before following Lanny to the armory where he handed me a sword, dagger, and machete. "Are you sure you know how to use these things?" Lanny questioned when he handed them to me. I nodded in response before following him to the training area he had set up in the forest. When we walked into the area there was a couple of guys milling around and chit-chatting. I then cleared my throat to get their attention. When they didn't respond I rolled my eyes before muttering under my breath, "I tried being nice." Lanny rolled his eyes at my statement. "Listen up! I'm going to be your new captain so unless you want to run all practice then you are going to pay attention! Now line up!" I commanded in a deep voice, grabbing the attention of all the guards. They all scrambled to their formation. "Nice work." Lanny commented. "Thanks." I responded before looking at the guards. Most of them looked to be at least slightly strong and had some muscle. "Alright then. Who knows how to use a weapon and what weapon?" Nobody moved. I sighed. "Very well. Everyone take a sword." All the guards scrambled forward to grab a sword. Once they were all back in their line I spoke up again. "Everyone spread out so you can have room to practice." All of the guards slowly spread out, almost covering the whole clearing. "Can everyone see me?" I questioned. I received response of "Yes sir." I nodded at this.

"First things first. Drawing your weapon without injuring yourself. Pull your sword out of your sheath while pointing it away from you." With this several swords being drawn could be heard across the clearing. After everyone had done it correctly I nodded before glancing over my little "army." Most of them looked pretty confident now while others looked slightly scared. "Alright then. Now in order to parry your enemy…" We continued training for a few hours, me teaching everything could to the guards, the guards learning and practicing their sword-fighting skills.

"Very good work today boys. We will continue tomorrow." I complimented my "class." They all gave me a small smile before walking away. I was picking up my sword and my water bottle Lanny had brought me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to find the youngest guard standing there, looking a little nervous. "S-Sir, I was wondering if you could help me on that last move again? I still can't get it down." I smiled slightly before nodding, him reminding me of what I used to be like when I trained with Mr. Mason. "Sure thing…."

"Tate." He finished my sentence, still looking nervous. "Alright then Tate! Ready to practice?" He nodded furiously, smiling and looking relived I wasn't yelling at him or anything. "Which part are you having trouble with?" I questioned the boy. "I can't get the right swipe and then the left swipe with them being continuous." He admitted. (**A/N I know nothing about sword fighting. Just go with me here. Please.) **"Alright. Here's how you do it." I then proceeded to help Tate with the move, having him practice it over and over again until he had it perfect. By the time we had finished Tate looked exhausted but confident. "Thank you sir! I'll see you tomorrow for training!" Tate exclaimed happily before walking off with a little hop in his step. I chuckled softly at this before gathering my things once more. I then started my walk back to the castle.

"Please, leave me alone! I promise I wasn't doing anything!" I heard a girl's voice from somewhere near me. I followed the sound before walking through some bushes to find two of my guards standing over a girl. "Stand down men. I'll take it from here." I spoke, scaring everyone else in the clearing. The guards whirled around to face me. "Yes sir." They then turned and walked away, leaving the girl and I together. I held out my hand to her before finally noticing her appearance. The girl was short and had long straight Indigo colored hair that went down to her waist. She had bright emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees and dark blue sandals along with a necklace that had a small emerald in the middle of it. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" I questioned the girl who shook her head "no."

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me though. My name's Indigo." _Suits her. _I thought to myself. "My name's Mitchel." I decided not to tell her my real name. Something about this girl is very mysterious. She smiled at me. "What are you doing way out here in the jungle?" I questioned her. "I got lost and was looking for the way to Kinkow. I was sent by the island to warn King Brady about what was going to happen. I think I'm a little late. I was supposed to tell him before the elders came so he could stay on Kinkow. I'm not very good at my job though." She admitted. I nodded my head. "How about you stay in the castle here for tonight and I'll see about taking you to King Brady tomorrow. Deal?" Indigo nodded before following me to Lanny's castle.

Once we reached the castle we ran into Lanny. "Hey King Lanny, do you mind if she stays here for tonight? She needs me to take her to King Brady tomorrow." I put slight emphasis on "King Brady" hoping Lanny wouldn't say that was me in front of her. Lanny nodded. "Alright then. You can stay for tonight." Indigo smiled at him. "Thank you. I promise I won't be a bother my King." With this I led Indigo out of the room. When I walked past Lanny he tapped my leg, causing me to turn and look at him. He mouthed "King Brady?" I mouthed back. "I'll tell you later." Lanny nodded before walking to his room. "You can stay in here." I led Indigo into a room that was few down from mine. "Thank you Mitchel." With this she turned and walked into the room. I hurried back to Lanny. "What was up with the 'King Brady' thing cousin?" Lanny questioned as soon as I walked into the room. "Sorry about that. There's something about that girl that seems a little strange to me so I didn't want her to know my real name especially since she needs to find me." Lanny nodded in understanding. "Alright then. See you in the morning." I nodded and replied, "Good night." Before we both walked our separate ways to our rooms where we both fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow's events to come.

* * *

**Done! Please don't hate me! I promise this is going to be Bra-Kayla! There isn't going to be a Brady/OC. Just a friendship. Maybe. No relationship between them though I promise! I'm one of you Bra-Kayla Lovers! ;) I hope you guys liked it! What do you think of Indigo and the elder's decision? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Life on Lanada

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing that belongs to me is my OCs Indigo and Tate.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

Right now I'm sitting on my bed, tears streaking down my face. I should be happy that Brady's gone. I didn't know what to do about him and now he's out of my life right? No. I want Brady back. At first I wanted him gone but now that he is, I want him back. Yesterday, after the elders had left, the kings and I were thinking of ways to keep Brady here when a guard came running in to report that Brady had disappeared again and his stuff wasn't in his room anymore. No one knows where he went. The Kings had immediately organized a search party for Brady but they came back empty handed. It seems as if Brady disappeared into thin air. I let out a soft sob. _Why did he leave? I know he wanted to not cause any trouble but we could have found another way! _While I was crying I didn't hear my door open. My dad walked in and sat down next to me on my bed, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "We'll find him baby girl. I promise." I looked at my dad, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I don't know daddy. Maybe he's gone for good this time." I croaked out. "We will find him. I promise Mikayla. He will be back before you know it." My dad smiled at me, causing me to smile slightly. "Alright daddy."

**Brady POV**

"Lanny, is it ok if I go over to Kinkow for an hour or two? I won't let them see me." I asked my cousin who was sitting next to me while we ate breakfast. "Sure thing, cousin! Just be sure to be back soon because I need you to patrol and to train the guards some more. This morning they actually were able to fight some Tarantula teenagers off so your training seems to be working." I nodded to my cousin. "Alright then, I better get going. I'll see you later King Lanny!" I spoke while standing up and walking away. "See you later!" Lanny called behind me. I quickly ran up to my room and changed into solid black clothing before grabbing a bow and arrow and raced to Kinkow. Once I made it to the island I ran through the trees to the beach where I knew that my brothers would be. I was right. They were both sitting under a tree, talking. I stopped behind their tree and silently climbed it so I was sitting above them. They couldn't see me, even if they looked up.

"How are we going to find Brady now? The first time he left I knew he went back to Chicago but now I have no idea where he ran off to! If only the elders would have let him stay." Boomer sighed sadly. I felt bad about having to leave my brothers like I did but I couldn't have them knowing where I was. It would draw too much attention to me. I then watched as Mikayla and Mason came walking up. Mikayla's eyes looked to be a little red and puffy, as if she had been crying. "My Kings, Mikayla and I are going to go help the guards over at Lanada today. Apparently Lanny hired a new head guard but he might require some assistance training the guards." Mason spoke. I silently scoffed at this. I didn't need any help to train the guards. _Wait a minute. If they're going to go help the head guard and I'm the head guard, I need to hurry back! _With this alarming thought I quickly hopped down from my tree silently and carefully so they didn't see me before I took off running back to Lanada.

As soon as I arrived I rushed up to my room to trade my bow and arrow for a sword and a dagger as well as a machete. I then grabbed my jacket and put it on before sliding my sword into the sheath and running downstairs. Once I reached the throne room I rushed over to Lanny who looked at me confused. "Why are you back so soon? You were only gone thirty minutes." Lanny questioned. "I was spying on my brothers when the Makoolas walked up to them before saying they were coming over here for a day to help train the guards so I had to hurry back since I'm the head guard." Lanny nodded his head. "That's strange. I never told anyone on Kinkow that I had a new head guard. Hmm." Lanny looked thoughtful. "Can you still stay here and train? Just disguise your voice and you can wear your hood up. Does that sound ok?" I thought Lanny's idea over before nodding my head. "Alright I'll try, but what do you want me to do with Indigo?" Lanny's eyes widened. "I forgot about her! I'll just keep her with me until you are done." I nodded my head. "Alright then, I need to get to the training area. See you later Lanny." Lanny waved bye as I walked away. _This is going to be hard._

When I entered the training area all the guards were waiting. I quickly pulled my hood down. "Alright everyone, we are going to have guest guard trainers visiting today. You will treat them with respect. Also, if you are to address me today then you will call me either Mitchel or Sir. Got it?" I questioned. All of the guards nodded while a small rumble "Yes sir" ran through the clearing. I then pulled my hood up and began practice. Today I was helping the guard with using machetes. About half an hour into practice the Makoolas arrived. They stood at the edge of the clearing, most likely unsure on who was the head guard. I was currently helping Tate out again. "I think I got it sir! Thank you!" Tate smiled before turning to spar with another guard. I then walked over to the Makoolas. "May I help you?" I asked, pretending I didn't know who they were.

"We are the Makoolas. We were sent to help train the Lanada guards today." Mason spoke. I nodded my head. "Alright then. My name is Mitchel. I'm the head guard here on Lanada." I introduced myself to them. "My name is Mason and this is my daughter Mikayla." Mason motioned to Mikayla who in turn stuck her hand out. "Mikayla Makoola." She introduced herself even though her dad had already said her name. "Alright then." I turned to my guards. "Everyone split into three groups." I commanded my men who did so immediately. "Wow. You have quite the control over your guards." Mason complimented. "Thank you"." I responded back. "Alright. Mason, please take the group on the left, Mikayla take the group in the center, and I'll work with the group on the right. They're working on using a machete." The Makoolas nodded and we split up to train with our own groups. I heard the Makoolas introduce themselves. One of the teenage guards tried to hit on Mikayla, causing her to flip him and her dad to walk up behind him and threaten him. After that, no one dared to try and flirt with Mikayla. We all spent a few hours training, trading groups every so often to teach different things. By the time we ended our training session it was getting close to dinner time.

"Good work today everyone! Practice same time tomorrow!" I called out to my men as they started to walk home. Tate came bouncing up to me. "Mr. Mitchel, sir, thank you for helping me today!" Tate exclaimed. I chuckled. "It was no problem Tate. You're doing really well. You just need a little more practice." Tate nodded. "Ok sir. I'll see you tomorrow!" He called as he walked away. "Good-bye Tate!" I called after him. The Makoolas then walked up to me. "You seem to be extremely friendly to your warriors." Mikayla commented. I nodded my head. "It helps to encourage them. If you aren't doing well then you just need a little bit of help then you will get the move down. That's the way I learned at least and it worked for me." I explained. Mikayla nodded. "Well, we have to be heading back to Kinkow. It was nice to help you out today Mitchel." Mason extended his hand to me. I shook his hand before we started walking separate ways, me back to the castle, and the Makoolas back to Kinkow.

Once I reached the castle I walked up to my room and slid my jacket off as well as sat down all of my weapons except my sword. I then walked down to the dining room where I found Lanny and Indigo eating. "Hello." I greeted. Indigo and Lanny both waved to me. "When are you going to let me go see King Brady?" Indigo questioned. "After dinner, I promise." I replied before starting to dig into my food.

A few minutes later once I finished Indigo immediately hopped up. "Let's go see King Brady!" She exclaimed, walking over to me and pulling me out of my chair. "I guess we're going to go see King Brady then." I replied while standing up. I noticed Lanny roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I turned to Indigo. "Follow me." She nodded before I led her to my room where we could talk in private. As soon as we walked in she looked at me in confusion. "Where is King Brady? This better not be some sort of joke!" She exclaimed, looking slightly mad.

"Don't worry, it's not a joke. I am King Brady." I admitted. She looked at me for a moment, trying to decide if she could trust me or not. "Very well. If you are King Brady then what is your age, full name, and is there someone that you love and if so, what is their name?" I nodded my head to her questions. "I am eight-teen, my full name is King Brady Mitchel Parker, and there is someone I love and her name is Mikayla." I finished. Indigo looked at me for a moment before relaxing. "Alright then King Brady. I was sent to warn you about what's coming. There is an evil force rising and if you take me to the elders then I can tell them you are the third King of Legend and you will be allowed to stay on Kinkow. However, now that I see that the enemy can't find you here, it might be best if I talk to the elders and you still stay here on Lanada. You are helping to train King Lanny's guards, and they will be helpful in the war that is coming." Indigo finished. I stared at her.

"So if I'm a King of Legend then what about my King Ring? Boz has mine now." I questioned as we both sat down. "There is something else you hold that is even more powerful than the King Rings. I can't tell you what it is but you will find out when the time comes." I sighed at these words. "Alright then. Are you going to be staying here?" I asked. Indigo nodded. "I will stay here and help around. Would you like to know more about me?" She responded. I nodded my head. "Ok then. My name is Indigo as you already know. I am actually a sorceress. I'm able to shape shift, brew potions, and cast spells." She finished. I blinked, trying to process what she had just told me. "I normally wouldn't help but since you saved me it's the least I can do. Your warriors were planning to kill me because they thought I was a witch. I'm a sorceress. There's a difference!" She yelped the last part. I smiled at her. "Alright, Ms. Indigo, do you want to stay here in Lanada's castle?" I questioned. Indigo nodded. "Yes please. Tomorrow you and I are going to speak with the Elders to convince them you can go to Kinkow though." I nodded my head before watching her stand up and began walking to the door. "Good-night, King Brady." She then left the room. I sat there on my bed trying to process what had just happened. After a few minutes I gave up and fell asleep, not bothering to change or anything.

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	8. The Encounter and the Elders

**Hi there everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it! I realize that I didn't do very well on introducing Tate or Indigo for that matter so there will be a clearer introduction in this chapter. After the chapter, if you are still confused then I have their descriptions and such on my profile at the very bottom. Also,please read the authors note at the bottom! It's important!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs Tate and Indigo.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I slowly woke up, the events of the day before rushing through my mind. I then remember that Indigo had said we were going to talk to the Elders today. Right as I thought this, the door of my room flew open and Indigo burst in. I immediately hopped to my feet and grabbed my machete, standing in a defense position. "King Brady, you must hide quickly! Your brothers and the Makoolas are here!" Indigo exclaimed. I froze for a second before I ran into the bathroom and changed into my guard uniform, along with my hood. I briskly walked out of the bathroom and over to Indigo, said girl quickly pulling me out of the room and to the forest. Once we were in the forest and were hiding, I turned to Indigo.

"Why are they here on Lanada?" I hissed quietly, slight fear and curiosity running through me. "We aren't sure. All we know is that they just showed up this morning asking to see Lanny. I was sitting next to Lanny when they came and that's when I left to find you." Indigo replied, glancing around with every word she said. Suddenly, a twig snapped and we both whirled around to see who was there. "Freeze."

**Indigo POV (A first!)**

I whirled around along with King Brady to find one of his guards standing there. He seemed young, maybe sixteen or seventeen, and had straight brown hair that was a little shorter than King Brady's. His skin was a tan white and he had bright blue eyes. He looked slightly scared but I could tell he was trying to hide it. "Tate, it's me. Stand down." King Brady commanded. "Oh! Mitchel, sir! I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry sir." Tate apologized, lowering his sword. King Brady chuckled softly. "That's alright Tate. You did your job. A tip though would be to watch out for any fallen branches or you might not be able to sneak up on the enemy." Tate nodded eagerly. I could tell he was excited to learn. "Yes sir!" He exclaimed before he noticed me. He walked over to me before sticking out his hand.

"Hello there. I'm Tate, one of Lanada's guards." He introduced himself. I smiled. "My name is Indigo. I'm just here visiting Mitchel." I responded. Tate smiled. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Indigo!" He chirped before turning to King Brady. "Sir, would you like me to continue my patrol?" Brady nodded. "Sure thing Tate. I'll join you. No one should be patrolling by themselves." Tate smiled again. Brady turned to me. "Please tell Lanny that if he needs me I'll be patrolling with Tate." I nodded before turning around and walking back towards the castle. Before I left the two alone though, I stopped and used my powers to listen in to their conversation. "Mitchel, sir, is Indigo one of your friends?" Tate's eager voice filled my ears. Brady chuckled. "Yes Tate, she's one of my friends. Why do you ask?" Tate shifted nervously. "Well, she seems really nice and I was wondering if maybe she could be my friend too?" Brady must have smiled at Tate or something because Tate jumped in joy and the two headed off for their patrol. I shook my head in amusement. Now I had a guard crushing on me, though I'm not sure if it's just one-sided.

**Lanny POV**

"Cousins! What brings you here?" I questioned nervously as my two cousins walked up to me. "We just wanted to tell you that Brady was on Kinkow a few days ago, but now he's gone again. We don't know where he is. We were hoping you could give us some clues?" Boz spoke up. I shook my head. "Sorry guys, but I didn't know he was back and I didn't know he left, so I can't help you on that." My cousins frowned at this. "Alright then. Thank you Lanny." They turned around and were about to walk about when Brady walked in, his hood up so they couldn't see who it was. He stopped when he noticed his brothers. "Who are you?" Boomer demanded, walking closer to Brady. "My name is Mitchel. I'm the head guard here on Lanada." Brady spoke with an accent, most likely hoping to throw his brothers off. "Ok. How would you like to work for the Kings of Kinkow?" Boz questioned, a proud tone to his voice when he said "Kings of Kinkow." Brady shook his head. "Sorry, but I am only loyal to King Lanny." I silently laughed at this. When Brady and Boomer had first come to Kinkow, I had always wished one of them would say that. It's funny how things have changed, though for better or worse, I'm not sure.

"Fine then. We will let you know that our guards on Kinkow love us and are always happy to work for us every day." Boomer spoke, offended that Brady had declined his offer. The Makoolas rolled their eyes, obviously showing that Boomer was lying. I could tell that Brady was rolling his eyes under his hood. In a way, since he's come back, we seem to be more like each other. It's a little strange but it's nice to have someone that understands your actions, well kind of, at least. "Hey, why don't you take off your hood?" Boz questioned Brady, walking even closer to him. Brady backed up. "I would rather not take it off, thank you very much." Boz continued to walk towards Brady until he was right in front of him. He then reached for Brady's hood. That's when Brady freaked out. Brady slid beside Boz and grabbed his arms before twisting it and slamming Boz against the wall. "My hood stays on." Brady growled lowly.

"Ok, ok! You win! I'll leave you alone! Just let go! Guards, help!" Boz cried out. Brady released him as the Makoolas rushed forward and grabbed onto Brady. I quickly jumped up. "Unhand him! You are on my island not yours! You have no right to ouch mu guards!" I yelled at the Makoolas. They ignored me and forced Brady to the ground, might I add barely doing so. Once Brady was on the ground Boz and Boomer reached for his hood, right as Indigo walked in. As soon as she saw the scene she screamed, "_Freeze!"_ The whole room froze except for me, Indigo, and Brady. Indigo ran over to Brady and helped him up, pushing the Makoolas away as she did so.

"King Brady, are you ok?" Indigo questioned. Brady nodded while rubbing his arms where the Makoolas had been holding onto him. "We have to be more careful. I'll take Brady to the elders while you get rid of the Kinkowians, alright Lanny?" I nodded before watching as Indigo led Brady away. As soon as she left the room everything became unfrozen and the Makoolas and Kings stood up, looking around confused. "Where did he go?" Boz yelled in frustration. They all then looked over at me. "I don't know where he went, but it would probably be a good idea for you to leave. This is my island and you are not allowed to come and just attack my guards like you did. Now leave, please." Boomer and Boz nodded before walking away, followed by the Makoolas who looked around again before following their bosses. I sighed before walking back to my throne and sitting down, annoyed by my cousins.

**Brady POV**

I followed Indigo as we ran stealthily through the forest, towards Kinkow. I couldn't afford another close call like that. My brothers almost found me again and I can't have that happen. Not yet, at least. After a few minutes of running we reached Kinkow. Indigo stopped when we entered the forest and turned to me. "Alright King Brady, I'm going to need you to take me to the Elders. I am unfamiliar with this island." I nodded and started running to the Elder's huts, Indigo following right behind me. Once we reached the clearing, I stopped and let Indigo walk in front of me. Indigo walked briskly up to the head Elder's hut and rapped her knuckles on the door.

There was some noise inside before the door opened. "What you want?" The Elder questioned, not noticing me. "I am Indigo. The island has sent me to talk with you." Indigo introduced herself. The Elders eyes widened before he walked out and called the other Elders. The three Elders then stood in front of Indigo. "Speak, Indigo." The head Elder demanded. Indigo nodded before grabbing me arm and pulling me forward, pushing my hood off my head at the same time. The Elders gasped. "King Brady. You were to leave the island. Why are you still here?" The Elders demanded. I was about to respond when Indigo cut me off.

"He is still here because the island wants him to be here. I was sent to tell you that, but I arrived too late and you had already banished him. If you banish him again now that I have told you not to, there will be horrible consequences. The island wishes him to stay and help. Has the island not told you yet of whatever is coming? There are three kings of legend and if one leaves, then we are all doomed. However, the evil force does not yet know that King Brady has returned. For this reason, he should be allowed to stay on Lanada so that the force can't find out about him. However, he must stay away from his brothers for they will blow his cover. The island let King Brady come back because he was meant to leave and come back. Now, King Brady must stay near Kinkow, because without him here, we all may die." Indigo finished her speech with a definite tone.

The Elders nodded. "Very well then. King Brady can stay, but he must stay on Lanada for now. Also, since he is the third King of Legend, you must give him his 'king ring'." Indigo nodded and turned to me. "This isn't the same thing as your brother's rings. This is much more powerful." I nodded my head as Indigo held out her hand, a small blue flame starting to burn in it before the flame turned into a golden ring with an onyx gem in the middle. "This is your ring. Be careful with it. The powers are very strong, but you will only be able to use them when the powers are needed, not on your own free will." I nodded my head once again as I took the ring and slid it on my right hand. Indigo then noticed my dog tag necklace I had on. "Let me see that." She pointed to it. I reached up and slid my dog tags off my neck before handing the necklace to her. She held it in her hand and the necklace glowed slightly.

"There. Now you have at least some protection if the ring is lost. Let's just hope you never have to use your necklace." She handed back my necklace. I took it and slid it back on. "The necklace doesn't have any powers; all it can do is protect you and anyone near you at the time slightly with a small shield." I nodded before Indigo grabbed my hand. "We must hurry back to Lanada now. Thank you for your help, Elders. The island is happy with you." The Elders nodded before Indigo and I took off running into the night.

* * *

**Done! Now you know what Brady has as his "King Ring". Also, what did you think of his meeting with his brothers? On an important note, do you guys want Tate and Indigo to become a ship? If so, then review with a couple names. I'll wait till chapter ten to announce if they are going to be a ship or not, and if I chose your name then you will receive a special shout out on that chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	9. Running Into the Runaway King

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Also, those of you that want Tate and Indigo to be a ship, they will be! I decided to go ahead and announce it. However, the ship name has NOT been chosen yet! It's going to be up to you guys! I placed a poll on my profile with all of the names that were sent in so go vote for your favorite 3 names! I'll wait until this coming Saturday, November 17****th****, before the poll will be closed! The name with the most votes will become the official ship name! So, vote away!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Indigo and Tate.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"Mikayla!" I turned around to see King Boomer and King Boz walking towards me. "Mikayla, Boz and I need you to go to Lanada and investigate the head guard we saw yesterday. He seems extremely suspicious." I nodded my head. "Yes your majesties. When would you like me to go?" I questioned. "As soon as you can. You have been relieved from any patrols you have as of now. All we want you to do is spy on that guard. Also, if you can find out who he is, that would be even better." Boz responded. I nodded once more. "Anything else you would like me to do my kings?" Boomer nodded before handing me a letter. "If you get caught you can use this as an excuse for why you're on Lanada. It's a letter to Lanny. Return tomorrow night with any information you have. Good luck." I accepted the letter before turning around and running out of the castle, towards Lanada.

I ran through the jungle for a few minutes, using my machete to hack through any vines that got in my way. I finally reached the edge of Lanada after a few more minutes of cutting through vines and branches. I was about to start sneaking through the jungle when I heard voices. I quickly climbed up the nearest tree to listen.

"Mitchel, do you mind if I ask Indigo to a picnic or something? She is your friend so I wanted to ask you first if it would be ok." I watched as a teen boy and someone else walked under my tree. The teen boy was the one who had been talking. They looked as if they were guards. The other guard, Mitchel, chuckled. "Of course you can Tate. You don't have to ask me." I sat there for a minute until their conversation sank in. _Mitchel._ He was the guard we had seen yesterday. He was the one who had been in the throne room and had mysteriously disappeared. I snapped out of my thoughts as the two began walking away. I followed them, using the trees to stay hidden. Eventually I followed them to a clearing. _Perfect. _Mitchel was standing under my tree, close enough so that I could jump out of the tree and attack him.

"Alright Tate, do you want to practice some before we go back to the castle?" Mitchel questioned the other boy, who in turned nodded eagerly. "Yes sir!" Mitchel nodded his head before getting into a fight stance. As he raised his weapon I fired my crossbow, knocking the sword out of his hand. He immediately grabbed his hand in pain before whirling around. I took this opportunity to attack him since his defenses were down. I hopped out of my tree and lashed out with my foot, trying to knock him down. He caught my foot at the last second, causing me to fall over. I yelped as I hit the ground. I was about to get up when a sword was pointed at me. "Stay down." I looked up to see the other guard, Tate, standing over me, his sword right in front of me. I quickly took in the situation. I was on the ground, a sword pointed at me, one guard searching for his sword, the other keeping me down. A plan then began to form in my mind. I pretended to give up for a minute and as Tate lowered his sword I grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him down, stealing his sword and standing up at the same time.

"Stay down." I pointed the sword at Tate as he groaned in pain from hitting the ground. I smirked for a moment until I felt something cold and metal press against my throat. "Drop the sword." The voice behind me growled lowly. The other guard had one arm around my waist, holding me to him, the other arm holding a dagger that was pressed to my throat. I was actually impressed at the guard's abilities. I dropped my sword before I felt my hands being pulled behind my back. The guard behind me quickly tied my hands together before grabbing onto my shoulder so I couldn't run away. In front of me, Tate was slowly getting up.

"Are you ok Tate?" Mitchel questioned, worry for his guard evident in his voice. Tate nodded before picking up his sword. "Take her weapons Tate." Mitchel commanded. The young guard nodded before he stripped all of my weapons away from me, rendering me defenseless. However, what they didn't know was that I was trained in martial arts and close combat as well as weapons. I relaxed, causing Mitchel to loosen his grip on me slightly. I then waited a moment before lashing out again and knocking Tate down once more. I then spun around to escape Mitchel's grasp. What I had just done was the oldest trick in the book. If someone's holding you, relax slightly and they will loosen their grip on you, allowing you to escape from their grip.

I was now facing Mitchel. Tate was on the ground, groaning in pain once more. I smirked as I backed away from Mitchel slightly, my hands still tied behind my back. "You don't give up, do you?" Mitchel growled as he stepped towards me. I shook my head before I swung my leg forward, aiming for Mitchel's legs. I had aimed correctly, causing Mitchel to fall to the ground, his hood falling off. I immediately stopped smirking when I noticed who Mitchel was. "Brady?" I exclaimed, backing up slightly. Brady hopped to his feet quickly, leaving his hood down. I backed up a little more before I ran into someone. I whirled around to find Tate standing there. He then grabbed my arm, causing me to stumble slightly. "I got her Tate. Grab the weapons and we'll head back to the castle." Brady commanded. Tate nodded before letting go of me and walking over to pick up all the weapons he had dropped, wincing slightly when he did so. I turned back to Brady. "Why are you-" I started before Brady interrupted me.

"Be quiet." He growled before grabbing my arm and beginning to pull me out of the forest. He had already pulled his hood back up. I sighed, annoyed at his attitude. I turned my head towards Tate, who had run up beside me and was now carrying my crossbow, machete, and his sword. I tried to smile at him but he glared at me before he turned his attention to walking._He must be mad since I caused him to fall several times._ I thought to myself. I internally sighed before I focused on letting the two boys lead me through the forest.

A few minutes later we arrived at Lanny's castle. "Tate, please take the weapons to the armory and head to practice. Please tell the other guards to go ahead and start practice." Tate nodded before rushing off, most likely not wanting to deal with me anymore. "So, what are you going to do with me then?" I questioned. "You are going to talk to Lanny and we'll see what he wants to do." Brady growled before pulling me roughly into the castle. Brady led me to the throne room where we found Lanny sitting on his throne. As soon as we were inside Brady closed the door and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room before he pulled his hood down. "Lanny, we have a problem." Brady spoke, pulling Lanny out of his thoughts. Lanny nodded as his eyes drifted towards me. "What is she doing here?" Lanny demanded. "I don't know. She attacked Tate and I while we were on patrol." Brady explained. Lanny nodded.

"What should we do with her?" Brady questioned as if I wasn't here. Lanny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why are you here on Lanada, Mikayla?" Lanny questioned, hopping off his throne and walking towards me. "I was delivering a message to you from the Kings of Kinkow." I responded using the cover Boomer and Boz had given me in case I was caught. "Well then, what's the message?" Lanny questioned. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter before handing it to Lanny, struggling against my bonds the whole time. Lanny opened the letter and his eyes quickly scanned it.

"They want me to send my best guards to help them fight off some angry villagers?" Lanny asked, confusion evident in his eyes and voice. Brady shrugged beside me. I had nearly forgotten he was here. "Do they not know that your guards are better than the ones here since they have more training?" Lanny asked me. "I don't know. There IQs are extremely low, so I wouldn't put it past them to say something like that." I responded. Lanny rolled his eyes before glancing at the note once more. "I'll send a note back to them. As for you, Mikayla, I'm going to let Brady decide your fate." Lanny spoke before turning around and walking off to write a reply to his cousins. I turned to Brady, waiting for his decision. Brady looked at me, uncertainty crossing his face before sighing. "Come with me." I nodded before following him as he led me up some stairs. We walked for a few minutes until we came upon a door. Brady opened the door and led me inside before closing the door behind us. I stood there for a minute, waiting for him to do something before I felt the rope that was tied around my wrists drop to the floor, freeing my hands.

"Thanks." I murmured. "You're welcome." Brady responded before he walked over to a table that had two chairs beside it. He sat down in one before motioning me to sit down in the other. I walked over to the chair and sat down. Brady looked at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine. Finally, he broke the silence. "Why were you really on Lanada? I know that my brothers wouldn't ask Lanny for help because of some angry villagers. They would ask your dad instead." I stared at him for a moment before deciding to come clean. "Your brothers wanted me to spy on you. They wanted to know who you were, so they asked me to follow you around for a little while to see if I could find out." Brady nodded. "What are you going to tell them when you return to Kinkow then?"

"I was going to tell them that you're back." I replied, completely relaxed. "No!" Brady exclaimed while standing up, slamming his hands on the table as his chair was pushed behind him. I jumped at his outburst. "Why not?" I demanded, standing up as well. "You cannot tell my brothers that I am still here!" Brady growled. "And why is that?" I questioned, lowering my voice slightly. I could see the fear in Brady's eyes. "I-I can't tell you why. You just can't let them know I'm back. Not yet." Brady mumbled, looking down. "Brady, they really miss you. They want you to come back." I spoke quietly while reaching out to touch Brady. I placed my hand on his cheek, causing him to look up. There was more than fear in his eyes now. I could see fear, regret, and sadness in his eyes.

"Brady, why can't you come back? Everything will be fine. I'm sure we can convince the Elders to let you stay." I spoke with a soothing tone of voice, trying to help Brady relax. He shook his head. "I can't come back Mikayla. Please believe me." I sighed as Brady stepped back from me slightly. "Alright then. I can't force you to do what you don't want to do. Just know that we all want you to come back."

Brady sighed before he walked over to the bed and sat down. I followed him and sat down beside him. I leaned over to the boy and hugged him. He pulled me into his lap so we could hug properly. "It's going to be fine Brady. I promise." I spoke into his chest. I felt Brady sigh quietly before I pulled away from our embrace to look him in the eyes. "How long are you supposed to be gone from Kinkow?" Brady mumbled. I sighed. "I'm supposed to return tomorrow night." Brady nodded.

"If you promise not to tell anyone I'm back then I could probably convince Lanny to let you stay in the castle tonight so you don't have to stay in the woods." Brady murmured. I nodded my head. "Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone." Brady smiled softly at me before standing up. "Let's go talk to Lanny then." I smiled as well before standing up and following Brady into the hallway. We walked for a few minutes until we came into the throne room. "Lanny, is there any way you could allow Mikayla to stay here for tonight?" Brady questioned as he walked up to his cousin. Lanny looked at me for a moment before turning to Brady.

"She can stay tonight, but that's all. No more." Brady nodded. "Thanks Lanny. Do you want me to go and help the guards with their practice?" Lanny nodded. "It would probably be a good idea. Take her with you though." Lanny agreed while motioning to me. Brady nodded before he pulled his hood up and turned to me. He then motioned for me to follow him before walking out the doors. Once we were outside Brady turned to me. "While we are with the guards, please call me Mitchel." I nodded before we both continued walking to the clearing. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! In the next chapter, there will be more Indigo/Tate and you will get to see how Mikayla interacts with the Lanada guards! Remember to vote on your favorite ship name! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	10. Training & Tandigo

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Also, has anyone gotten the new One Direction album? It's amazing! Love it!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to everyone who submitted a name! Congratulations to Teazia, Codex, and yummy42 for submitting the winning name!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Tate and Indigo.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I raced after Brady as we ran through the woods, him leading, to the training grounds. We ran for a few minutes before we broke through some bushes into the clearing I had visited with my dad when we helped Lanny's head guard train his guards._Wait a minute. We came to help the head guard and if Brady is the head guard, that means that was him the other day!_ I'm going to have to ask him about that later. I thought to myself before I was snapped out my thoughts by Brady's voice. "Alright men, Ms. Makoola is going to be helping with training again today. If anyone acts up then you will be punished." Brady spoke with authority in his voice. He sounded similar to my dad when he was giving commands to our guards.

"Mikayla?" I looked at Brady to see he was looking at me. "Can you please work with those guards? They can tell you what they need help with." I nodded my head in response. Brady then leaned closer to me. "If they give you any trouble, feel free to attack." He whispered before turning and walking to his group of guards. I turned to my group.

"Alright then, what have you guys been working on?" I questioned. One of the guards stepped forward. He looked about as old as my dad. "We were working on sword-fighting." He responded, answering my question. "Thank you sir." He nodded and backed up into his spot of the line. "Have you guys learned how to parry a blow?" I asked the group. They all shook their heads. "Mitchel taught us some but we ran out of time that day." The same guard that answered the first time answered me again. I nodded my head. "Alright. Here's how you parry a double slash." I then continued showing the guards how to parry.

**Brady POV**

I watched as Mikayla helped my guards with their training. I had already started my group with their training, showing them the move before letting then try it on each other. I never became extremely involved with the group. If the guards needed help they would come ask me for help, and I would happily agree to help them. Take Tate for example. He's like my little brother, even though I'm only a year older than him. Tate always asks me for help with different things and I never mind helping him. It's actually fun because when I'm talking to Tate, it's like I'm talking to Boomer or Boz.

"Mitchel?" I turned my attention to Mikayla. "Yes?" I responded. "Want to spar?" Mikayla asked, a challenging tone in her voice. "Bring it on!" I agreed before we walked over to a free spot in the clearing. We both got into our fight stances before Mikayla rushed towards me, her sword already swinging towards me. I quickly blocked her attack before swinging my sword at her. Our blades clanged as they clashed together. For a moment, we had a battle of strength. I was able to slightly overpower her and almost knocked Mikayla down when I slipped on a couple of leaves, causing me to crash into the ground, my sword falling down beside me. I quickly recovered from my fall and grabbed my sword before leaping to my feet to face Mikayla again. I smirked at her before she came charging at me once more. This time though, I had a plan. I slid to the right, causing Mikayla to miss me and almost run into a tree. I stepped back into my fight stance while Mikayla whirled around, ready to attack again. I motioned to her with my hand to attack me. She smirked at me before she ran towards again. I braced myself, ready to dodge her attack and slide out of the way again. When Mikayla was about two feet away from me I began to move. This time though, I was too late. Mikayla was on top of me. She swung her sword towards me. I barely blocked the blow before she swung again, attacking me with a series of blows. I was able to block them all easily. Mikayla then suddenly stopped. I held my sword up, confused on why Mikayla had stopped attacking me. I looked at Mikayla confused before slowly lowering my weapon. We stood there for a moment, complete silence echoing through the clearing. I looked at the guards out of the corner of my eye, noticing they had all stopped training and were watching Mikayla and I. My gaze shifted back to Mikayla to find she wasn't there anymore.

My eyes searched the clearing before I heard leaves crunching behind me. I whirled around just in time to block another blow from Mikayla, parrying it with an attack of my own. We then continued our fight. I swung at Mikayla, causing her to bring her sword up to block my attack. Our swords crashed together, Mikayla and I battling with strength again. I smirked at her before lashing out with my foot, hitting her legs and causing her to crash to the ground. She groaned as she hit the ground. I pointed my sword at her before reaching down and helping her up. "I win." I whispered to her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Goofball." Mikayla muttered to me. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I then turned to my guards. "That's all we're doing for today. Have a good night everyone." They all nodded their heads before turning and packing up their things. I then turned to Mikayla. She walked closer to me. "How did you beat me?" She hissed, annoyance and surprise evident in her voice. I smiled, amused that I had annoyed her without even trying. "I learned to fight. That's how." I responded, trying to sound slightly cocky in order to annoy her even more. Mikayla rolled her eyes again before we started walking to Lanny's castle again.

**Tate POV (A First!)**

I rushed through the jungle towards the castle, where I was hoping to see Indigo. I wanted to ask Indigo to a picnic in the jungle. I really like Indigo. She's just so... Mysterious. I don't know what it is about her but I really like her. More than a friend for sure. I then noticed an Indigo-haired girl walking through the plaza.

"Indigo!" I called as I ran towards her. She stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling her. When she noticed me she waved. "Hi Tate! What can I help you with?" Indigo greeted me as I jogged up to her. "I was wondering if you would like to maybe have a picnic together?" I asked, suddenly becoming extremely nervous. Indigo smiled at me. "You mean a picnic, as in a date?" She questioned. I nodded my head, slightly fearful of her answer. Indigo smiled once again. "I would love to go on a date with you." Indigo responded. I sighed in relief and smiled before hugging Indigo. I pulled away after a minute. "So, does this mean we're official?" I asked the beautiful girl in front of me. Indigo blushed and giggled before responding, "Yes Tate, this means we're official." I smiled and hugged Indigo once more._ This is going to be awesome._ I thought as I walked hand in hand with Indigo to get some food for our picnic.

We walked for a few minutes before I thought of something. "Indigo, are we going to come up with a couple name like King Brady did for Mikayla? Theirs was Bra-Kayla. It was a mash-up of their names combined." I looked to Indigo to see her response. She looked thoughtful. "Ok then, how about Tandigo?" She responded. I nodded my head. _Tandigo. Indio plus Tate equals Tandigo. _I thought happily as we kept walking. "That's an amazing name!" I responded, my enthusiasm showing in my voice. Indigo giggled as we continued walking through the castle, searching for the kitchen.

"Mikayla, I told you, we are not going to go to Kinkow and talk to my brothers!" I heard someone exclaim as Indigo and I walked around the corner to find Mitchel and Mikayla standing there, arguing apparently. "Why not?" Mikayla fired back at my mentor. "Because we can't! They can't know where I am!" Mitchel cried out in annoyance. Indigo then leaned over to me.

"Let's leave these two alone. They need to sort this out themselves." She whispered to me. I nodded my head before following Indigo into the kitchen. Once inside I quickly packed a sandwich for me and a salad for Indigo to eat before grabbing a blanket out of the cabinet and placing it in the basket. When everything was packed I turned to Indigo. "Ready to go?" I questioned while leaning down and kissing Indigo's hand, causing her to blush and giggle. "I've never been more ready." She responded before I smiled and led her out the door. I then took her to a spot in the forest I knew about, one that was extremely quiet, relaxing, and peaceful. I had found this spot by accident when I got tangled up in vines during a patrol with Mitchel. I had been able to free myself before I tripped and fell through some bushes, landing in the clearing.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached our destination. Once I led Indigo through the bushes, she gasped in amazement. "Oh my goodness. It's beautiful." She whispered breathlessly, spellbound by the beauty of the clearing. I was too spellbound by Indigo's beauty to notice though. With the sunlight just barely landing on her, she seemed as if she was glowing in the light. "Tate, this is amazing." Indigo hugged me as she spoke. "It's not as amazing as you are." I mumbled. I felt Indigo giggle against my chest, causing me to smile widely as well. We stayed like this for a few minutes, my arms wrapped around Indigo, her face buried in my chest. After a while, we broke apart.

I then began to set up our picnic. I laid the blanket down on the ground before Indigo and I sat down on it. We both then started taking food out of the basket before starting to eat. I dug into my sandwich, starving after a long day of guard practice. Indigo slowly ate her salad. While we were eating, I kept catching Indigo's eye, causing her to look away while blushing. After a while, we both finished eating. By the time we had both finished, I had packed up the basket and everything else. "Ready to start heading back, m'lady?" I questioned as I stood up before helping Indigo up. She blushed before taking my hand in hers and beginning to walk. "Of course sir." She responded before we began walking back to the castle.

After a while of us walking together in a comfortable silence, we reached the castle. Once we arrived, I stopped walking and looked at Indigo. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Indigo. I had an awesome time and I hope we can go out again." I spoke truthfully, looking into Indigo's eyes. She smiled. "I had an amazing time tonight as well Tate. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush. Indigo noticed and giggled at my red face. "I'll see you soon Tate." Indigo hugged me and began walking into the castle. "Bye Indigo!" I called after her before turning around and walking home, my hand pressed against my cheek the whole time.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	11. Talking & Plans

**Hi there boys & girls! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Indigo and Tate.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Mikayla, we can't go see my brothers. Not yet." I whispered to the guard girl, not wanting to continue our mini fight any longer. Mikayla sighed. "Are you sure you can't?" She looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. I nodded my head solemnly. "Alright then." Mikayla sighed once more.

"Do you think Lanny would care if we go get something to eat? I haven't had lunch yet." Mikayla questioned. I nodded my head in response. "I don't think he would mind too much." Mikayla smiled as I grabbed her hand to lead her inside. I led Mikayla to the kitchen where we both could grab a sandwich to eat. Once we were at the doorway though, I stopped. I heard voices inside the kitchen and they sounded extremely familiar.

"Ready to go?" A male voice in the room asked. "I've never been more ready." A girl's voice came next. I then realized who it was. _Tate and Indigo._ _Tate must have finally asked Indigo out. Good for him. _I smiled at the thought of Tate going with Indigo for a date. I remember he had asked if he could ask Indigo on a date. "What are you smiling about?" Mikayla piped up from beside me. I jumped slightly in surprise, having forgotten she was there. "It's nothing." I quickly covered up by masking my smile with an emotionless look on my face. I had become really good at masking my emotions.

I waited until I heard Tate and Indigo leave before pulling Mikayla into the kitchen. Once inside I quickly put together a sandwich for me to eat while Mikayla created her lunch. I grabbed some bread along with some cold ham and cheese to make a simple ham and cheese sandwich. After I finished my sandwich I turned to Mikayla only to find her finished making her sandwich and was waiting for me. I looked at her questioningly before putting all of the extra food away in the refrigerator. "It's about time you finish!" Mikayla exclaimed as I walked over to her. I rolled my eyes before leading her to the dining room so we could eat.

Once we were in the dining room and both sitting down at the table we began to eat in silence. I devoured my sandwich and was done in a few bites. I was extremely hungry since like Mikayla, I hadn't eaten lunch. As soon as I finished eating I looked at Mikayla only to find her gone. I stood up quickly, alarmed. _Where is she? Please tell me she didn't go back to Kinkow! _My thoughts raced as I quickly ran out of the dining room and through the castle. I had to find her.

"Mikayla?" I called as I rushed through different rooms of the castle. "Mikayla?" _Oh, I hope she didn't run off! _"Brady, what are you doing?" I stopped running and spun around to find Mikayla standing there, a bow and arrow in her hands. "Where were you?" I demanded, coming closer to her. "I just went back to your room. I was looking for the bathroom and I couldn't find it so I walked to your room." Mikayla shrugged. I just stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" I growled, causing Mikayla to back up slightly. A playful smirk than crawled onto her face.

"Were you worried for me?" She teased. I growled and faked a scoff. "No. I'm afraid that if Lanny found you then there would be a war between Lanada and Kinkow since he would take you prisoner." I really had been worried for her, but I wasn't going to show it. Mikayla rolled her eyes once more. "Liar. You were worried about me." I shook my head and growled once more. "I was not!" I protested. "Whatever you want to say lover boy." Mikayla teased again. This time I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "As if." I scoffed. Mikayla smiled at my annoyance.

"What should we do now, lover boy?" Mikayla smirked at me. "Stop calling me lover boy!" I growled. Mikayla shook her head. "Nah. I'm good." I rolled my eyes again before glancing at my watch. "I need to go to bed. I have a guard shift early tomorrow morning." I admitted before looking back up at Mikayla. "Do you want me to show you your room for tonight?" Mikayla nodded her head and we began walking to our rooms.

We walked together in a comfortable silence. The only noise in the hallway was our footsteps. While we were walking, I couldn't help but look at Mikayla out of the corner of my eye. Even though I hadn't shown it since I've come back, I still like her. In fact, I think I love her, but I could never tell. We couldn't be together right now though. With everything that's happening, between not being able to reveal myself to my brothers, to this "evil force" that's coming, there's no way a relationship between us could work. Of course, when I do come face to face with the enemy, they will most likely try to hurt me through my family and friends.

I sighed as this thought came to mind. I wouldn't be able to bear it if my friends and family were hurt because of me. "What's wrong Brady?" Mikayla's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's nothing." I mumbled. Mikayla immediately stopped walking. "Brady, tell me. What's wrong? You can tell me." Mikayla looked straight into my eyes. I hoped she couldn't see the worry I was feeling. After a minute or two of studying my eyes, Mikayla backed up. She looked frustrated and annoyed. "Let's just get some sleep." Mikayla sighed. I nodded my head before we continued walking to our rooms, this time in an awkward silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

A few more minutes later we reached our rooms. "You're going to be staying in the room next to mine." I pointed to the door that was next to my room. Mikayla nodded in response. "Ok then. Good night Brady." Mikayla hugged me before turning and walking into her room. I sighed for what seems like the hundredth time today before turning and walking into my room. I quickly changed clothes and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed and falling into a very restless sleep.

**Mikayla POV**

_Why is Brady so worried? He's acting extremely strange for some reason but he won't tell me why! Every time I ask him he brushes it off and doesn't say anything else. It's just like when he was on Kinkow! I have got to figure out what is up with him. _I sighed before walking over to the bed and lying down. Maybe Brady will tell me tomorrow. _Or maybe it's because he misses his brothers! _I smiled as this thought came into my mind and an idea started to form. _Maybe I can trick Brady into going to his brothers! _I smiled as I began forming my plan.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's so short! I'm tired right now. Good luck to everyone going Black Friday shopping! Also, let's get the reviews to 100! We are 10 away! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	12. Patrols & Brothers

**Hey everyone! I have another chapter for you guys! Enjoy! This chapter is extra-long! I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Shout Outs: Thanks to everyone for reading & reviewing! Congrats to Amy for being the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs Indigo and Tate.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

After waiting about an hour since I had walked into "My room" I slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. I pressed my ear against it to listen for any guards patrolling the castle. The hallway was silent. I then reached down and grasped the doorknob before slowly turning it, afraid that the slightest noise would alert someone. The lock clicked and I slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I slipped into the hallway, taking small steps as not to make any noise. I slowly tip-toed my way over to Brady's room before slowly opening his door and quietly walking inside.

As soon as I was inside I closed the door, not wanting any light to seep into the room and wake Brady. At the thought of said boy I glanced over to the bed to see him tossing and turning while mumbling in his sleep. _Why is he so restless? It's not like he has much to worry about other than being found, right? _Mu curiosity then got the best of me. I walked over to Brady's bed until I was standing right next to it.

"What's coming? Don't leave! Tell me what's going to happen! What do I need to prepare for?" Brady then began to shake. _He's going to wake up! _I silently panicked before ducking behind the table just in time as Brady woke up. "Stupid dreams!" Brady muttered under his breath as he sat up. Brady must have sensed something though because he suddenly grew very still.

His eyes scanned the room while I hid behind the table. Finally his eyes landed on my hiding spot. _Please don't let him see me! _I stood as still as possible and held my breath. Brady looked confused before he slowly stood up and walked over to where I was. I became nearly paralyzed with fear. Brady's eyes scanned the table before settling on me. I closed my eyes and prayed he didn't actually see me.

"Mikayla?" Brady's voice rang through the room, cutting through the silence that had been there moments before. I stayed still at my name and didn't respond. A look of confusion crossed Brady's face before he turned around and walked back to his bed. Brady sat down and sighed before he finally laid down to go back to sleep. I stayed still for a few minutes until I could hear soft mumbling coming from Brady once more. I silently sighed in relief before standing up and slowly walking over to Brady's bed once again.

I quickly snatched up all of the weapons he had near his bed before hunting around the room for any more. After a few minutes of searching I found two daggers, one sword, and a bow and arrow. I quickly opened one of Brady's dresser drawers and stashed all of the weapons in it. I made sure to take some of the clothes in other drawers to cover up the weapons so Brady wouldn't find them. After I finished this task I slowly crept back to Brady's bed, where I looked at him one last time.

Brady was now sleeping peacefully, soft mumbling coming from him every once in a while. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a soft, "Kayla?" I froze before slowly turning around to look at Brady. He was looking at me with soft brown eyes, a tired and slightly confused expression on his face. "Why are you in here?" Brady mumbled while sitting up slowly. He seemed to be half asleep because he was moving so slow.

"I just came to see if you were sleeping. Now go back to sleep Brady. I'll see you in the morning." I gave Brady a small kiss on the cheek. "Ok Mikayla. Good night." With this Brady laid back down and was asleep in less than a minute. I sighed lightly before turning and walking to the door. I grasped the doorknob before glancing at Brady one more time. I smiled before silently walking out into the hallway and back into "My room." Once I walked inside I walked over to the bed and laid down, ready for a good night's sleep. I slowly fell asleep, my dreams filled with happier times back before Brady left, ones without all of the secrecy and lying.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Mikayla! Where did you put my weapons?" I jumped out of bed, my dreams interrupted by the door banging against the wall as Brady walked in. "What do you mean where are your weapons?" I acted innocent and generally concerned, hoping to throw him off. "I mean that they aren't in my room anymore! Even the hidden ones are gone!" Brady exclaimed, coming closer to me. As soon as he was right beside me he looked at me with accusing eyes. "And I have a feeling you had something to do with it." He growled.

"Brady," I pushed him back slightly, "I did not touch any of your weapons. I didn't even know they were in there!" I lied through my teeth. Brady growled. "Then why were you in my room last night? You were trying to hide behind the table." I tensed up slightly. So he had seen me. "If you did see me, then why didn't you do anything about it hmm?" I poked him in the chest, causing his gaze to harden slightly. "I called your name but you sat still."

I remained silent to Brady's accusations. "I'll repeat my question then. Where are my weapons?" Brady looked extremely upset, but there was something else in his eyes. "How about a deal then. I'll tell you where your weapons are if you come with me when I go back to Kinkow and show yourself to your brothers!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Brady paled slightly.

"Forget this. I'll just get something from the armory." Brady muttered before turning around and stalking towards the door. _No! He can't walk away! I need him to agree to this deal! _I quickly rushed over to Brady before grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "How about this. If you come with me to Kinkow, you have to talk to your brothers, but you don't have to tell them it's you. Just use your accent or whatever you usually talk with and I'll give you back your weapons." Brady looked at me for a moment, uncertainty in his eyes, before slowly nodding. "Fine, but you have to give me my weapons right now." I nodded my head, happy he had accepted the deal.

I then opened the door and led Brady to his room. "They aren't in here. I've checked everywhere!" Brady exclaimed confused as we walked into the room. I smirked before walking over to his dresser and opening the drawer I had hid the weapons in. I lifted up the clothes to reveal Brady's weapons. Brady walked over behind me and when he noticed the weapons his mouth opened slightly. "They were in the drawer!" I nodded my head, smirking. "I guess you didn't look everywhere." I spoke with extra emphasis on the "Everywhere." Brady rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Makoolas." Brady mumbled before snatching a sword and walking out of the room. I smiled at my victory before walking out of the room and to the dining room to eat.

**Brady POV**

_How in the world did I not think to look there! I should have known Mikayla would be sneaky. Now I have to go visit my brothers, even if they don't see who I am. Don't get me wrong, I really want to see Boomer and Boz, there's just too much at risk if I do reveal myself and I don't want to take that chance. As long as they think I'm gone then the enemy will believe I am gone as well._

I quietly growled under my breath in annoyance at Mikayla as I walked into the courtyard where I was supposed to meet up with Tate for our guard shift. "Good morning Mitchel!" Tate greeted as he ran up to me, a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile at Tate's energy. Most people wouldn't be this hyper at six in the morning. "Good morning Tate." I greeted as well. "Is it time for the shift yet?" Tate questioned eagerly. I glanced at my watch before turning back to Tate. "We're about three minutes early so let's go ahead and get started." I responded. Tate smiled before spinning around and walking towards the doors to the jungle. I smiled at Tate's energy before following him out the door for our patrol.

"Ok Tate, the route we are taking goes around the borders of Lanada. Got it?" I glanced at the young guard next to me. Tate nodded eagerly. "Yes sir! Let's go!" He exclaimed before sauntering off to the path. I smiled and shook my head before jogging slightly to catch up with Tate. _He seems to be in an extra good mood today. I wonder why? _

"So Tate, anything interesting happen lately?" I questioned, curious to know why the boy beside me was so hyper and happy. "Yes sir! Last night, I went out on a date with Indigo!" Tate exclaimed happily. I nodded my head in understanding. _That's why he's so happy! I would be the exact same way if I went on a date with Mik- I mean some girl I like. Who am I kidding! I'm in love with Mikayla, but I'm not going to admit it._

"You don't mind that I went out with her, do you Mitchel?" Tate's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the guard to find worry in his eyes. "If it's a problem I can always try to find someone else…." Tate trailed off, his gaze shifting to the ground. "No, it's fine Tate. I don't mind if you two go out. As long as you are happy and still keep up with your guards duties, it's fine with me." I responded, not wanting Tate to break-up with Indigo because he thought I didn't want them together.

"Thank you so much sir!" Tate threw himself towards me and latched onto me in a hug. "It's not a problem Tate." I choked out since he was squeezing me. Tate then let go of me and we continued walking on our patrol. We walked in silence for a few minutes, my eyes scanning for any intruders or any disturbances in the jungle that could be man-made. "What is that sir?" My eyes shifted to where Tate was pointing. There was a small pouch on the ground.

"I don't know." I responded before slowly walking over to the pouch. I squatted down and looked at the pouch, not touching it in case it was a trap. I glanced at Tate who was squatting down beside me. We both nodded our heads, thinking of the same idea. I slowly reached for the pouch. "Don't touch that!" Tate and I jumped up and spun around, our weapons raised and ready to fight.

"Indigo? What are you doing this far into the jungle?" I questioned walking closer to the sorceress. "Well, I was taking a walk when I thought I heard a noise so I took off running and somehow ended up here." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Hi Indigo!" Tate chirped from beside me as he ran up to Indigo and threw his arms around her in a hug. "Hi Tate." Indigo pulled away from their hug slightly to give Tate a kiss on the cheek. The image of Mikayla kissing me during the "Evil King" incident flashed in my mind before I quickly dismissed it, not wanting to become lost in my thoughts once more. "Do you guys mind taking me back to the castle?" Indigo glanced between Tate and I.

"We can't take you back just yet since we just started our patrol but if you want you can tag along and we'll lead you back to the castle after the patrol. Sound good?" Tate spoke before I could. "If it's alright with Mitchel that ok." Indigo responded before she and Tate both shifted their gazes to me. I nodded my head. "You can come with us. Let's go." I responded before turning around walking along the path, the two lovebirds running up behind me, Indigo holding her pouch she had dropped. Together we all continued the patrol, walking silently with me in the front and the couple walking together behind me.

We all walked in complete silence, other than the occasional snap of a twig or the crunch of leaves, before we finished our patrol about twenty minutes later. As soon as I walked into the castle I was yanked inside by Mikayla. "Sheesh woman, can't let me even walk in the door?" I complained as Mikayla began dragging me to my room. Mikayla shook her head in amusement before she pushed my door open, causing it to slam into the wall.

"Calm down Mikayla! You're going to alert everyone and cause them all to run up here!" I exclaimed as Mikayla released my arm and began to noisily dig through my drawers. "What are you doing?" I questioned, walking closer to the guard girl. Mikayla didn't answer and continued to dig through my clothes. She must have found what she was looking for because a few seconds later Mikayla let out a small, "Found it!" before turning around to face me. She was holding blue jeans, a white V-neck, and a gray jacket. "Go put this on." Mikayla commanded before throwing the clothes at me and shoving me to the bathroom. I chuckled slightly at Mikayla's pushy behavior before closing the bathroom door and beginning to change.

After a few minutes I finished changing and walked back into my room. "Ok, I changed. Now what?" I questioned as Mikayla looked up. "We are going to Kinkow!" She exclaimed before grabbing my hand and trying to start dragging me again. "Wait, what? We're going to Kinkow?" I exclaimed confused. "We are going to see your brothers! Don't you remember the deal we made this morning?" Mikayla stopped trying to pull me to the door and turned to face me. Understanding then washed over me.

"You mean when you blackmailed me this morning because you wouldn't tell me where my weapons were unless I agreed to go see my brothers?" I responded annoyed with Mikayla who in turn nodded, a mall smile creeping onto her face. "Now it's your turn to do your part of the deal." Mikayla smiled at me. I growled in response. "Fine. Let's go." I spoke with annoyance in my voice although I was extremely ecstatic on the inside since I was going to be able to see my brothers.

"Yes!" Mikayla latched onto my arm again and yanked me through the doorway before rushing down the hallway, still holding onto me, causing me to stumble most of the way. We continued like this until we reached the throne room where we ran into Lanny.

"What are you two doing?" Lanny stopped Mikayla causing me to stumble slightly before standing upright and dusting myself off. "We are going to Kinkow King Troll." Mikayla responded, her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face. Lanny growled at the nickname. "Be sure to be back by sunset." He then turned to me. "Brady, be sure you control your girlfriend as well." I was about to protest when Lanny held his hand up to silence me. "No need to protest. I know you two like each other." Lanny then walked off, leaving Mikayla and I to stare after him, speechless.

I was the first one to break out of the state we were in. "We should probably get going." Mikayla snapped out of her trance at these words and nodded her head, still silent. Together we walked out of the castle and towards Kinkow, neither of us saying a word to the other. Once we reached the jungle we both started sprinting, eager to reach Kinkow. We sprinted until we reached the border of Kinkow where Mikayla stopped. She whipped out her phone before wildly texting something. A few seconds later her phone beeped.

"Come on. We're meeting them at the beach." I nodded my head and followed Mikayla as we walked to Shredder Beach where we would meet up with my brothers. We walked for a few minutes until we reached the edge of the beach when I remembered my hood was down. I reached up to pull my hood up when I felt a hand take my own. "Brady, please don't pull your hood up." I looked down at Mikayla.

"Mikayla, I have to. You know I can't show myself to my brothers yet." I responded softly, slowly rubbing my thumb over Mikayla's hand. Mikayla sighed in response. "Alright, but if you have to leave during the meeting, just know that I'll miss you." Mikayla stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled softly. "I'll miss you too Mikayla. Whenever you can, please come visit me. You know where I'm staying." I whispered quietly. Mikayla nodded and smiled before looking down at the ground.

"_No need to protest. I know you two like each other." _Lanny's earlier words flashed through my mind, giving me an idea. I used two fingers to lift up Mikayla's head so she was looking me in the eyes. Mikayla's eyes were glistening slightly, showing she was holding in tears. "There's no need to cry Kayla." I whispered soothingly while taking Mikayla's hands in my own. Mikayla looked up at me confused. I smiled softly before slowly leaning down and taking her lips in my own. Mikayla tensed up slightly but immediately relaxed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

We stayed together for a few moments, both of us trying to savor the bliss and fireworks we were feeling. We continued to kiss before we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. I leaned my forehead against Mikayla's and we both locked eyes and smiled at each other. "Now you have something to defiantly remember me by, hmm?" I whispered, causing Mikayla to blush and giggle slightly.

"Maybe…" Mikayla whispered as well, pulling away from me slightly. I chuckled before wrapping my arms around Mikayla in a hug. "Now let's go see my brothers." I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle again. I quickly pulled my hood up before wrapping my arm around Mikayla's waist and pulling her with me towards my brothers.

We walked together for a few minutes until I noticed two figures standing at the middle of the beach. I continued walking but Mikayla stopped. "Brady, we can't let them see us together, at least not romantically." Mikayla tugged on my arm that was around her waist. I frowned and sighed but did as Mikayla wished. "Mikayla, before we talk to my brothers, please promise me that you will come visit me on Lanada."

Mikayla smiled. "I promise Brady." I smiled as well before we both turned and walked to my brothers. "Mikayla! Random stranger!" Boomer greeted us as we walked up. I smiled at my brother's greeting. "Hi Boomer! Hi Boz!" Mikayla greeted my brothers while I remained silent. "This is Mitchel." Mikayla introduced me using my cover. "Wait, Mitchel, as in the Mitchel we met the other day ago?" Boomer questioned, stepping closer to me.

"And the Mitchel who slammed me against the wall while pinning my arm behind me?" Boz walked forward as well. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want you to take my hood off and I kind of freaked out for a minute." I apologized, using my fake accent to disguise my voice. Boz dismissed my apology with a wave of his hand. "It's alright. I should have listened to you and respected your wish." I smiled under my hood.

"If you don't mind Mitchel, we really need to take Mikayla back to the castle. It was nice to meet you." I frowned slightly at this but my brothers couldn't see it. "Alright then. It was nice to meet you two." I reached out to shake their hands. Mikayla then turned to me. "I'll see you soon Mitchel." Mikayla hugged me. I bent down to whisper in her ear so my brother's couldn't hear. "I'll see you soon Kayla." Mikayla smiled before she let go of me and began to follow my brothers to the castle. While my brothers weren't looking Mikayla turned and waved to me. I waved back before turning and beginning my walk to Lanada, already missing the girl beside me.

**Mikayla POV**

I followed Boomer and Boz back to the castle. We walked for a few minutes until we entered the throne room. "So Mitchel wasn't too bad?" Boz questioned as he and Boomer sat down on the arms of the throne. I nodded my head in response. "Ok then. You are dismissed Mikayla. Thanks for your help." I smiled at the kings. "It was no problem my kings." With this I turned and walked off to my room.

As soon as I entered my room I let out a small squeal. _Brady kissed me! _I couldn't believe it when Brady leaned down. I thought that since he came back he didn't like me anymore! I walked over to my bed before lying down and sighing happily. _I'm defiantly going to go see Brady soon! _I thought as I slowly drifted into dreamland with fantasies about Brady and I.

* * *

**Done! What do you guys think? Did you like the kiss? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	13. Saving the Kings

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I hope you like the new chapter! Also, to all other Mitchel Musso fans, it's December! You know what that means? Since Lonely is supposed to come out in 2012 and it's December, the last month of this year, that means Lonely will most likely come out this month! I am super excited!**

**Shout Outs/ Replies: **

**Cailey: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest (1): Sorry about that. I'm just trying to build some rising action for the story. Don't worry though, it's going to speed up soon!**

**Wansapanataym: Thanks! **

**Guest (2): I'll try to add more detail. Sorry that it wasn't enough.**

**Guest (3): Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Tate & Indigo.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I sighed happily as I walked into the throne room where I found Indigo standing there, looking extremely mad. "Hi Indigo." I greeted as I walked up to the sorceress. "Hello King Brady. Why are you so happy?" Indigo looked questioningly at me. "I kissed Mikayla." I spoke without thinking before realizing what I had just said, causing me to cringe slightly. "You did what? You know you aren't supposed to become close to anyone! Not until this battle is over!" Indigo cried before slapping me. I rubbed my now sore cheek. "I know I know, I can't become close to anyone because when the final battle comes, this could all be used against me." I sighed as my parents warning from the dreams came back into my mind.

Indigo nodded her head. "You do realize that you aren't going to be able to see that girl Brady. I know you like her, but the island needs to come first. If it helps, think about it this way; Sacrifice two people's happiness in order to save thousands of lives. On the bright side of this though, after the war is over, you two can be together as long as you like. Ok?" I sighed before nodding. I could see where Indigo was coming from. "I'll see you later then King Brady." Indigo gave me a small hug before walking off. I sighed once more, my thoughts coming together. I knew what I had to do. _I have to disobey Indigo._

**Mikayla POV**

_Tap! Tap! _My eyes slowly opened as I heard someone tapping on my window. Thinking it was just a bird or something, I closed my eyes once more and tried to go back to sleep but the tapping persisted. _Tap! Tap! _Annoyed by whatever was tapping on the window, I climbed out of bed to get rid of it. However, my annoyance quickly disappeared when I noticed what, or should I say who it was. I quickly opened the window and pulled the boy inside. "Brady! What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself caught?" I hissed slightly as I threw my arms around the boy in a hug.

"I couldn't stay away." Brady mumbled as he squeezed me tighter. I smiled, secretly happy Brady had risked getting caught to come see me. I pulled away from the hug slightly to reach up and give him a kiss. I felt Brady smile against my lips, causing me to smile as well. We then broke apart to look at one another, our foreheads touching.

"I missed you." Brady confessed quietly. "We were only apart for thirty minutes Brady." I teased. Brady blushed slightly before he pulled me into a hug. "Maybe, but I have a whole year to make up for." He whispered in my ear, causing small shivers to fly down my spine.

Brady was the one to pull away from our hug this time. He looked down at me, his big brown eyes sparkling, something I hadn't seen since he's come back. Brady actually looked generally happy, much different than the serious attitude he's had since he's come back home. I couldn't help but grin widely, happy that some of the old Brady was showing. A small memory of old times flashed into my mind.

"_Kiss me." I walked towards the masked bandit. "Kiss you? I mean k-kiss you?" The boy looked at me confused, his accent dropping for a split-second. "Yes kiss me." I spoke with a small fake accent of my own. We both then leaned in before we were interrupted by Boomer rushing in. "Brady you're safe!" I backed up from the two. "Brady?" Sirocco looked away from me. "Brady? Uh, who is this Brady you speak of? I am Sirocco, back to the smoochy-smoochy" I walked forward slightly and pushed off Sirocco's mask, revealing King Brady. _

I giggled slightly at the memory, causing Brady to look at me confused. "What's so funny?" I smiled at Brady. "Oh, I don't know, Sirocco." Brady looked at me blankly for a moment before understanding flashed across his face. "Who is this King Brady? Back to the smoochy-smoochy!" I teased, causing Brady to blush, his face as red as a tomato. "Hush." He mumbled as he looked down. I smiled at his embarrassment before trying to lift his head. Using my hand, I gently pushed up on Brady's chin. He must have gotten the message because he looked up, his face almost back to normal.

Brady opened his mouth to talk but I quickly placed my lips upon his own, causing him to be silenced. Our lips moved together in a dance of their own, while my thoughts were blank. I dug my hands into his hair, intent on messing it up. Brady must have sensed what I was trying to do because he smiled softly against my lips. We continued our little 'dance' until we had to break apart because needed to breathe. I took one look at Brady's hair and burst out laughing. I had messed everything up and it was all sticking out in different directions, much like a mad scientist's hair from the movies. Brady spun around on his heels and walked over to my dresser so he could see what I was laughing about. Once he noticed he shook his head in amusement before trying to fix what he could with his hands.

"That's not going to work Brady." I was able to choke out during my laughing fit while watching Brady mess with his hair the best he could. "Fine, but if I get in a lot of trouble from Lanny or Indigo, it's on you." Brady sighed as he walked over to me and hugged me before burying his face in my hair. "I love you so much." I froze at these words. Brady must not have realized what he said because he continued to hug me. I allowed these words to sink in for a moment before I could finally respond. "I-"

"Mikayla? Where are you?" My dad's voice thundered through the castle, causing Brady and I to leap apart. "My dad!" I hissed, looking at Brady with fear. I didn't want him to get caught just because he was visiting me. I quickly glanced around the room, trying to find where Brady could hide. Brady tapped my shoulder, causing my gaze to shift back to him. He pointed towards the window. I nodded, understanding his plan. I'll see you soon Kayla." Brady leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before he was climbing out the window. I watched as he ran towards the jungle. Brady stopped for a moment when he reached the edge of the jungle before turning back towards me. He gave me one final smile before taking off into the jungle.

"Mikayla? What are you doing by the window?" My dad questioned from behind me. I hadn't heard the door open. I whirled around to face him, trying to find an excuse. "Oh, I was just getting some fresh air." I lied through my teeth. My dad nodded. "Do you mind doing a patrol? I know you just got back from your special mission from the kings, but we're one guard short and there's no one to take this patrol." I nodded. "I'll take this patrol." My dad smiled. "Thanks baby girl." With this he turned and walked out of the room. I sighed before grabbing my machete and walking out of my room, ready for another tiresome patrol.

**Brady POV**

I quickly raced through the jungle, trying to put as much distance between the castle and I as I could. "Help! Mason, Mikayla, help!" I immediately stopped running. I recognized those voices. _Boomer. Boz. _On instinct, I spun around on my toes and raced towards the screams, wanting to help my brothers. As soon as I reached the edge of the clearing, I quickly scaled a tree and watched the scene that was happening before me. The Tarantula People had my brothers surrounded. Knowing what I had to do, I pulled up my hood and jumped down from my tree into the clearing silently.

I landed with my sword unsheathed and my head down. The Tarantula People had their backs to me, but my brothers could see me. Boomer opened his mouth to scream when I held up a hand, signaling him to be quiet. He must have understood because he immediately closed his mouth. I slowly crept up behind one of the Tarantula People. I raised my sword, ready to swing when one of the Tarantulas turned and noticed me. He quickly spoke in Tarantula, causing everyone to turn around and face me, growling.

I backed away from the group slightly as they advanced on me. All of the Tarantula People now had their weapons unsheathed as well. The one I had been about to attack shrieked something in Tarantula before he charged at me, swinging his sword around like an untrained madman. I easily blocked his attack before I was surrounded on all sides. I smirked under my hood before motioning to the head Tarantula to attack me, mocking him. He snarled before launching himself forward once more, this time swinging his sword with a bit more precision.

Our swords clashed together and it suddenly became a battle of strength to see who would win. I knew that the Tarantula was stronger than me, so I used a move that Mr. Mason had taught me if I was ever the underdog in a fight. I quickly launched myself backwards, causing the head Tarantula to fly forward since there wasn't anything pushing against him that allowed him to still stand. He landed face first in the ground, allowing me to attack another Tarantula that had snuck up beside me.

This one must have been better trained then the last one because he easily over-powered me, causing me to fall to the ground. He swung his sword downwards, aiming for my head. I quickly rolled out of the way before leaping to my feet once more, ready to fight. The Tarantula charged at me. I waited until just the right moment to slide to the side, causing the Tarantula to run into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

I quickly turned back to the rest of my opponents. There were two Tarantulas left, plus their leader. He must have gotten up when I was dealing with the other one. They all smiled ugly smiles before charging at me, all at the same time. I ducked down while sliding my leg under them, causing two of the Tarantulas to trip and fall. The two that fell accidently hit each other with their swords, causing both to become injured. The last one left was the leader. He now had a bloody nose from when he hit the ground, and the blood was dripping off his face. He smirked as he walked towards me, a crazed look in his eyes. I knew that look though. He wanted revenge, and just injuring me wouldn't do.

Before I knew what was happening, the head Tarantula charged at me and swung, his sword slicing across my chest. A burning pain shot through my body, my chest feeling as if it was on fire. I winced slightly at this before placing once of my hands where he had cut me. When I pulled my hand away, it was a deep red. _I'm bleeding. _I could feel my strength start to slowly drain out of me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see me brothers standing there, both looking terrified. _I have to do this. For Boomer and Boz._

I tried to gather as much strength as I could before charging on the head Tarantula. My attack must have caught him by surprise because I was easily able to hit him in several places. I hit him with a flurry of attacks, causing him to have new wounds everywhere. His arms and chest were both now bleeding badly. The head Tarantula howled in pain before he tried to attack me. However, since he was injured, his movements only caused him more pain. He moved towards me before he fell over onto the ground, the life slowly bleeding out of him.

I look around the clearing at the Tarantula People before walking over to my brothers. "Are you ok my kings?" I asked as another shooting pain flew through my body. Boomer and Boz both nodded. I smiled slightly before I fell down, everything turning black.

* * *

**Done! What did you guys think of the fight scene? Was it too descriptive or not enough? Also, what do you think is going to happen to Brady? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	14. Revelations

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! Happy 12/12/12 everyone!**

**Shout Outs/ Replies:**

**Wansapanataym: His wound might hurt, a lot.**

**KatieMusicLuvr177: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Cailey: Thanks!**

**Emo Chick 66: Thanks! I'm glad the fight was descriptive enough!**

**BraKayla Fan44: Don't worry, he will.**

**Funnybunny: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Codex: Here's your update!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

As the warrior fell, the kings quickly caught him before noticing he was unconscious and that his wound had stopped bleeding. King Boomer and King Boz stared down at the fallen warrior in horror before glancing at each other, knowing what they had to do. There was a mutual feeling between the two telling them that even though this boy had just saved their lives, there was something else about him that was terribly important. The kings couldn't describe it, but they both knew they had to help this boy.

Together the brothers carefully lifted the fallen warrior, trying not to move him too much in case it would aggravate his wound and cause it to start bleeding again. The kings then carefully balanced the boy's weight between them before slowly making their way back to the castle, taking care not to drop the boy or run him into anything.

Once they reached the castle they found Mason standing there. When he noticed the kings though, he stared at them in astonishment for a moment before rushing over to help them with the boy. Mason carefully took the boy from the kings in order to carry him to one of the guest rooms. Boomer and Boz followed closely behind Mason as he began walking farther into the castle. Together the trio walked into an empty room before Mason laid the boy down on the bed. He then turned to the kings.

"Stay here your majesties. I'm going to get the Shaman." The kings nodded, unable to speak because of shock from the events happening. Mason then rushed out of the room in a hurry to find the Shaman. The two kings then turned to the stranger's bed, unsure on what they should be doing. Together the brothers watched the stranger for any sign of movement or if he was still ok. The only sign that he was alive was his chest rising up and down slowly in deep breaths.

A few minutes later the Shaman walked into the room, Mason and Mikayla following close behind him. Mikayla gasped quietly upon seeing the figure, recognizing him instantly. The others took no notice of this though. The Shaman walked over to the bed and slowly removed the boy's jacket, trying not to aggravate the wound. However, gasps filled the room when the boy's hood was removed. "Brady." Boomer and Boz whispered almost inaudibly. The runaway king was deathly pale. Everyone watched as the Shaman slowly cleaned the wound on Brady's chest, a long cut that ran from his collarbone to his bellybutton. The Shaman then began to stich Brady's wound. Even though he was unconscious Brady let out a small moan of pain as the Shaman neared the end of the wound. After he finished the stiches, the Shaman wrapped Brady's chest with a white bandage that wrapped around his body. **(Kind of like a mummy.)**

The Shaman continued to bandage up Brady while everyone looked at each other in shock, Mikayla not meeting any of their eyes, her eyes instead trained on the unconscious boy king in front of her. "No." Mikayla whispered quietly as she walked over to Brady and took his hand in her own. "Please don't leave us Brady." Mikayla whispered to the king, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "He will wake up Mikayla. I promise." Mikayla looked up at the two kings next to her before giving them a watery a smile, her eyes returning to Brady. "I hope so."

**Brady POV**

"_Where am I?" I questioned as I walked around an unfamiliar part of the jungle. "Brady, my boy!" I spun around to find my parents standing there. "Mom? Dad? Where are we?" I walked over to my parents, unsure of what was going on. "We're in your dream Brady." My dad replied. "My dream? I don't remember falling asleep." I looked at my parents, extremely confused. "Of course you don't remember sweetie. You didn't fall asleep. You became unconscious after you passed out from the wound given to you by that evil Tarantula Person. That's all." As soon as my mom mentioned my wound, my chest began to hurt. It hurt for a moment before it felt as if there was something being wrapped around me._

"_What's going on?" I looked at my parents, fear beginning to course through me. "Calm down Brady. Nothing's going to hurt you. Someone is taking care of you wound." I nodded my head, relieved before I realized what that meant. "But that means that my jacket is off and whoever is helping me can see who I am!" I exclaimed, remembering that I had passed out in front of Boomer and Boz. "Don't worry Brady. It is time for you to show yourself to your brothers. The final battle is coming a lot sooner then you know." MY parents each placed a comforting hand on my shoulders. I slowly nodded my head. _

"_You are going to have to help train your brothers. Be careful my son." My dad hugged me before backing up. I then turned to my mom. "It's time for you to go back Brady. Good luck my boy." My mom hugged me as well before backing up to stand next to my father. "Good bye for now Brady." My parents waved good-bye to me as I rushed forward. "Wait! Don't leave me!"_

My eyes flashed open. I was lying in an unfamiliar bed and I was sweating. There were white bandages wrapped around my chest and my jacket was nowhere to be seen. I internally panicked for a moment before realizing there was no one else in the room. I was about to sit up and try to escape before the door knob turned and the door began to open. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep.

"Is he awake yet?" Boz's voice filled my ears. "No, not yet. The shaman thinks he will wake up soon, but even he's not sure. The wound was pretty bad. It almost cut to the bone." The voice of an angel came next, answering Boz's question. _Mikayla. _"How long is soon?" Boomer cried out next. "We don't know." Mason responded this time with a small sigh. I cracked open my eyes wide enough so I could see them but they couldn't see I was awake. Mason, Boomer, Mikayla, Boz, Lanny, Indigo, and the Shaman were all surrounding my bed.

"Wait. I think he's awake. He isn't breathing as deep as before." The Shaman observed. _Uh oh!_ My thoughts raced as I tried to figure out a way to fool them for a little bit longer. "Brady, are you awake?" Mikayla's beautiful voice brought me from my thoughts. _Might as well show myself now. _I internally sighed before slowly opening my eyes. I tried to sit up but winced when I did.

"You are going to be sore for a few days. That was a pretty nasty wound you had." The Shaman spoke up from beside me. I nodded my head in response. "How are you feeling bro?" My gaze shifted to my brothers who were staring at me with worry etched on their faces. "My chest hurts some but that's all." I spoke quietly, trying to look anywhere but their faces. "Where did you disappear to Brady? We searched all of Kinkow for you but there were no traces anywhere." Boomer's voice caught my attention. I glanced at Lanny, silently asking for him to explain.

"Brady was helping me out on Lanada for a while. He was actually training my guards. Since the elders asked him to leave, I let Brady come stay on Lanada and become the head guard as long as he trained my guards." Lanny explained what had happened to everyone who didn't already know. "So that means that was you the day that Mikayla and I visited Lanada?" Mason turned to me. I nodded my head in response.

"Wait a minute, were you the one who pinned me to the wall because you didn't want me to take off your hood?" Boz spoke up next. I nodded, a small smiled beginning to show. "And you mysteriously disappeared, not to mention you were the one who was with Mikayla when you met us on the beach earlier!" Boomer exclaimed. "Did you not want your hood taken off because you were afraid of showing yourself to us?" Boz continued. I nodded my head to answer Boz's question.

"Are you guys upset?" I spoke quietly, unsure of how I should act towards my brothers. I mean, I did just come back into their lives after vanishing for about a week. "Upset? Of course not! As long as you're here and ok we're happy!" Boomer exclaimed as he and Boz both sat down on either side of me. I smiled at my brothers.

"Do you guys mind helping me up?" I questioned as I tried to sit up again. My brothers nodded before each grabbing one of my arms and helping me sit up. I winced slightly but was finally able to sit on the bed instead of having to lay down on it. "So Brady, why did you hide from us? You know we could have convinced the elders to let you stay if you gave us more time." I sighed as Boomer asked the dreaded question.

I shifted nervously before glancing at Indigo since she was the only other one who knew about what was coming. Indigo nodded towards me encouragingly. "This isn't about just the elders. You see, before I came back to Kinkow, I began having visions dreams again, except this time it wasn't about the mummy or the Tarantula People. This time, our parents appeared in my dream. They warned me that something was coming to Kinkow, and it was big, but they didn't tell me what. All they told me was that I had to come back to help you guys or else you would be killed." Everyone stared at me in wonder and amazement as I took a breath and continued.

"When our parents visited my dream, they also told me that I couldn't tell anyone I was here. I was supposed to be hiding and camping in the jungle until the time was right. Your finding of me was a complete accident. You guys were never supposed to find me. It was an accident that it happened at all." I spoke while glancing at Mikayla, who in turn looked away from my gaze.

"Finally, when I was unconscious, just now, our parents came again and told me that I had to tell you guys that whatever this evil is, it's coming soon and we have to prepare. This isn't like Kalaki. This is much bigger." I finished speaking before glancing at all of the faces surrounding me. Everyone, except for Indigo of course, had looks of shock and slight fear on their faces, some faces with slightly more fear then others. Boomer and Boz, for example, looked terrified.

"Our parents told me that we need to start training you two for the final battle." I shifted my gaze between Boomer and Boz, taking in their expressions. Boomer had a look of slight fear on his face, having faced Kalaki before helping to calm him nerves. Boz however was a totally different story. He seemed scared, anxious, and curious all at the same time like he was scared of what was coming and didn't know when he needed to be ready, but he was curious of what was coming. I couldn't blame him though. I was curious myself about whatever was coming.

"So we have to learn to fight, like in fight school?" Boomer spoke from beside me. I nodded my head. "You two need to learn to fight and be able to defend yourselves. I can help with your training too. While I was in Chicago I learned how to fight, but my techniques are different than the ones here."

"Oh no, you aren't going to be fighting for a while King Brady. We can't risk you ripping your stiches." The Shaman spoke up. I shifted my gaze to him. "Are you sure there isn't another way I can heal faster? I have to help." The Shaman shook his head. "You can move around a little tomorrow but for now, you're confined to this bed." I sighed. "Yes sir." The Shaman nodded before turning to Mason and handing him a bottle. "Give him this every two hours for the pain and always have someone with him in case something happens. Be sure to alert me if one of the stitches rip or if the painkillers don't work." Mason nodded before he and the Shaman left the room.

Boomer and Boz then turned to me. "Hey Brady, we're going to get some lunch. Do you want us to bring you something back?" I shook my head. "No thanks guys, I'm good." My brothers nodded before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room, leaving Mikayla and I alone. Mikayla walked over to the bed and sat down beside me before leaning her head on my shoulder. We both sat there in silence for a few moments, neither one of us sure on what to say.

"I thought I lost you. When your brothers brought you in and the Shaman took off your jacket, you were so pale and then when I was able to see your wound, it looked like it had cut too deep. You were lucky the Tarantula Person didn't cut any deeper or else we really would have lost you." I shifted my gaze to Mikayla to find her looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kayla. I couldn't leave Boomer and Boz by themselves though, not just because I know they can't defend themselves well, but because they're my brothers. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they were killed or even hurt when I could have done something to prevent it." I slowly caressed Mikayla's cheek before wrapping my arms around her in a hug, taking caution to not aggravate my injury.

Mikayla sighed quietly as she wrapped her arms around me as well. "It's ok Brady. I understand. I would feel the same way if I had any siblings." I smiled slightly as I buried my face into her hair, happy that I had my girl with me. "Brady?" Mikayla interrupted our comfortable silence. "Hmm?" I responded back quietly.

"I never got to finish what I was saying earlier." I pulled away from Mikayla slightly to look at her, confused on what she meant. "I love-" We were interrupted by the door swinging open and slamming into the wall. "You have got to be kidding me." Mikayla growled under her breath. I turned my head to see Mason standing in the doorway.

"Mikayla, I need you to finish your guard shift. You left early because I called you but you need to go finish now. Besides, King Brady needs to get some rest." Mikayla sighed. "Alright daddy, I'll be downstairs in a minute." Mason nodded before turning around and walking away. Mikayla turned to me. "I'm sorry Brady. I promise I'll come see you later." I nodded my head before Mikayla leaned over and gave me a small peck on the lips. She then leaned towards my ear. "I love you." Mikayla whispered before she backed up and climbed off the bed. I stared after her as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_She loves me. She really loves me!_ I sighed happily as I laid down, intent on getting some rest. My chest was beginning to hurt some, but it wasn't to the point that I needed painkillers or anything. I slowly drifted off to sleep, Mikayla appearing in my dreams. _She loves me._

**? POV**

I watched as my best Tarantula guards walked up to me without their leader. "Sir, the mission failed. We were attacked by a mysterious warrior. He used techniques we have not seen before to wound our leader, almost fatally. We were barely able to save him." I nodded. "Bring me your leader." The warriors nodded before parting to allow two guards through who were carrying their leader. The two warriors laid the Head Tarantula Person on the ground before I hopped off my throne and walked over to examine the wounds. I silently looked over the warrior before realizing the wounds had been made using a tactic I haven't seen before in all of my life. The tactic was different than those of the Kinkowian warriors. I smirked as I realized what this meant.

"He's back."

* * *

**Done! The last POV was a slight intro of the bad guy! What do you guys think of him? Thanks for reading! Once again, happy 12/12/12!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	15. Beginning the Training

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I know I updated on Wednesday but I figured I could give you guys another update this week since I might not update this coming week. I have finals all week and then this weekend I'm going out of town so it might be a week until I can update again. :( Sorry guys. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout Outs/ Replies:**

**BraKayla Fan44: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**FunnyBunny: I'm glad you liked it!**

**I-suck-at-writing-storries: Thank you so much!**

**KatieMusicLuvr177: Their leader may be revealed soon. You will just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**Codex: Here is your update! Thanks for reading!**

**ILovePairOfKings: I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**Bra-kayla1273: Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Tate and Indigo.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I smiled as I walked into the throne room after my guard shift. I really wanted to check on Brady but it was close to midnight so I figured he was asleep. _Maybe it won't hurt to stop by and just make sure he's ok. _Instead of walking to my room I walked to Brady's. When I reached the door I opened it and peered in only to see Brady peacefully sleeping, soft mumbling coming from said boy. I smiled softly at my almost boyfriend before closing the door and walking to my own room for some needed rest.

**The Next Morning**

"Mikayla, wake up. Come on baby girl, it's time for you to get up." I groaned slightly before opening my eyes to see my dad standing beside my bed, a small smile on his face. "Good morning daddy." I smiled as I climbed out of bed. "Do I have a patrol today?" I questioned as I walked over to my dresser.

"Instead of you patrolling today I want you to keep an eye on the kings while they train and help King Brady if he needs it." I nodded my head. "Sure thing daddy!" My dad smiled before he walked out of the room. I quickly changed clothes and brushed my hair before walking to the throne room.

"Good morning my kings!" I greeted as I walked into the room to find Boomer and Boz standing there in fight school uniforms. "Good morning Mikayla." The two brothers mumbled. "Are you excited for your first day of fight school?" I questioned eagerly. The kings shook their heads. "Not really. Did you know we have to get up at 8:00! That's like, four hours too early!" Boomer complained. I mentally rolled my eyes. "A good warrior can get up at any time and be prepared to fight."

"Then where is Brady, hmm?" Boz fired back. I stared at the two in disbelief. "Brady is an injured warrior. He has to sleep in order to regain his strength." Boz sighed. "Can you at least go get him? I want to spend my first time at fight school with both of my brothers." I nodded my head. "Alright. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you two and Brady anyways so it would be easier if he was in here." Boomer and Boz nodded before I left the room to go wake up Brady.

When I reached Brady's room I slowly opened the door and walked inside to find Brady lying on his back, fast asleep. His hands rested on his stomach and he was breathing deeply. I smiled at the sight before I slowly shook Brady's arm, taking care not to hit his chest. "Wake up Brady. It's time to get up." When this didn't do anything I leaned down and gave Brady a small kiss before pulling away. Brady's eyes slowly opened.

"Mikayla? What are you doing in here?" Brady spoke with a very sleepy tone and a yawn. "I'm here to wake you up silly." I smiled at the boy king in front of me, causing Brady to smile slightly before he turned to the clock. "It's 8:10 already. I slept in a lot later then I meant to." Brady sighed.

"It's alright Brady. You're still healing. It's ok if you sleep in a little. You could use some rest." Brady nodded his head. "I'll trust you on this one Makoola." He teased. I smiled and shook my head in response. "Come on Parker, it's time to get up." Brady smiled before he tried to sit up, causing him to wince and slump back down. I felt bad for Brady, considering how his chest probably hurt quite a bit.

"Here, let me help you." I reached over to help Brady sit up. Together we were able to help him sit up, Brady whimpering in pain the entire time. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry Brady." I rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him before I remembered the painkillers. I reached over and grabbed the bottle before dumping two out of it and handing them to Brady. "Thanks." Brady mumbled as he took the pills and swallowed them. I smiled before helping Brady to climb out of bed.

"I can still walk Mikayla" Brady teased as he stood up. I smiled. "I'm just trying to help. I don't think anyone would appreciate it if you ripped your stitches because you didn't want any help." Brady smiled and shook his head in response before walking over to his dresser where Lanny had placed his clothes the night before. Brady quickly dug through his clothes until he found a white t-shirt, black jeans, and his favorite pair of shoes; his black converse.

He then turned to me. "Stay here please." I nodded before a thought occurred. "Hey Brady, don't put your shirt on yet. I still have to change your bandages." Brady nodded before he disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later, shirtless.

"Sit." I pointed to the bed. Brady nodded before he walked over to the bed and sat down. I quickly cut off his current bandages before throwing them in the trash. While I was trying to find the new bandages Brady was examining his wound. He traced the stiches with his finger, wincing slightly when he pushed too hard. "Leave it alone Brady."

Brady glanced up at my words as I walked towards him. I quickly wrapped the bandages around him once again before Brady slid his T-shirt on, with my help of course. After we finished this Brady and I walked out of his room and to the kitchen where we stopped briefly for Brady to grab an apple to eat before walking into the throne room to find Boomer, Boz, and my dad standing there.

"Good morning Brady." Boomer and Boz greeted their brother who in turn waved back, his mouth full of apple. Brady swallowed before he responded. "Good morning guys. Ready for your training to begin?" Boomer and Boz shook their heads. "Not really. We had to get up at 8:00!" Boomer complained. Brady smiled slightly at his brothers.

"That's just the beginning. Pretty soon you will be getting up at 7:00 and then eventually you guys are going to be waking up at 6:00." Boomer and Boz looked horrified. "What!?" They both screamed at the same time. Brady just smirked at them before throwing his apple away.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing while these two train?" Brady questioned as he glanced between my dad and I. "Well, you could sit in the plaza and watch. The guards could use some hints for moves that you do differently or you could help your brothers." My dad replied, waiting for Brady's answer.

"I'll help Boomer and Boz." My dad nodded before he turned and led all of us into the plaza where the guards were training. Boomer and Boz began to try and spar over by the castle doors that led into the throne room while Brady sat down against the wall next to the door. My dad walked over to the guards to help them while I stayed beside the kings. "Ready to train my kings?" I smiled at the two brothers in front of me. "As ready as we'll ever be." Boomer sighed as he and Boz stopped sparring for a moment. I nodded my head before showing the brothers' a good fight stance.

Boomer and Boz copied my actions. "Alright, Boomer try to attack Boz. Boz, be ready to defend yourself." The two brothers nodded before Boomer launched himself at Boz. However, before he could hit Boz he tripped over a rock, sending his sword flying towards Brady.

Brady didn't notice the sword flying at him until it hit the door right beside him. Brady slowly turned his head to look at the sword that was stuck in the door two inches from his head before turning to us, his eyes wide. "Sorry bro!" Boomer called. Brady just stared at him for a moment before grabbing the sword and bringing it to Boomer. "Just be careful where you aim. I don't need any more injuries." Boomer nodded as Brady returned to his former spot, slightly tense. I smiled before turning back to the brothers in front of me.

"Alright you two, in order to avoid any more flying swords," I snatched their swords from them," You guys are going to be using these bamboo sticks." I handed the brothers each a bamboo stick before stepping back slightly. "Now, try to attack Boz again Boomer, and this time, please don't aim for Brady. You aren't holding a javelin." The two brothers nodded before getting back into their fight stances. Boomer was quick to launch his attack, taking Boz by slight surprise.

Boz quickly retaliated by blocking Boomer's blow and tripping him, causing Boomer to crash into the ground. "Boz! That hurt!" Boomer cried out in pain. "Sorry bro." Boz leaned over and reached out to help Boomer up. However, as soon as Boz leaned over he tripped and fell. I shifted my gaze over to Brady who was standing there, smirking. "Most important lesson in training. Never let your guard down."

Boz glared at his brother from the ground. Brady then glanced at me. I glared at him as well. "I couldn't resist." Brady shrugged before walking back over to the wall and sitting down. I shook my head, trying not to smile before helping the kings up. "Do you guys want to try that again?" Boomer and Boz both nodded their heads. "Alright then. Spar." As soon as the brothers began to fight I glanced back over to Brady only to find him shifting nervously and looking around the clearing at the villagers. I was confused for a moment until I realized the villagers were whispering to each other and pointing at him.

I walked over to Brady before squatting down beside him. "Hey, don't mind them. They're just gossiping. You can blame Candace for that. They don't mean any harm." Brady looked at me unsure for a moment. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Yes I'm sure. Now just relax, ok?" Brady nodded before I walked back over to his brothers. I helped Boomer and Boz for a few minutes before glancing over at Brady again.

This time though, Brady was talking to Indigo. Indigo said something to Brady and the two walked off together. _What are they up to? _I sighed before turning back to the brothers in front of me. _I'll have to find out later._

**Brady POV**

I followed Indigo as we walked to my room where we wouldn't be disturbed. As soon as we entered the room and I shut the door Indigo turned to me. "Brady, do you remember what I told you?" I winced slightly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I know Indigo, but I couldn't help it. I had to come see her." Indigo sighed. "Brady, you know that this could endanger the island even more!"

"What can I do to not endanger the island than! Should I just leave and go back to Chicago? My parents told me I was needed here to help save my brothers! They told me to reveal myself, so I did. I've been following what they have told me in my dreams! You say that if I get close to someone, than whatever this 'bad guy' is can use it against me. Well, I happen to have two brothers who I am extremely close to and I can't help that! I grew up with one of them and the other I learn more about every day. I do this because they are my family. Of course I'm going to be close to them! What's one more person I care about going to do to affect anything! You would do the same thing if this was Tate we were talking about!"

I finished my rant before realizing what I had just said. Indigo was looking at me, extremely upset. "Indigo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Indigo sighed. "I know you didn't King Brady, and you're right. I would do the exact same thing if I was in your place. I'm sorry for becoming upset with you over that. I just never thought of it from your point of view." I smiled at Indigo. "Friends again?" I stuck my hand out for her. Indigo smiled as well. "Friends. Now let's get you back to you brothers. I have a feeling they are going to need a lot more help than just from Mikayla." I smiled and shook my head before Indigo and I walked out of my room and back towards the plaza.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	16. Training the Kings

**Hi everyone! How are my readers doing? I hope everyone had a good holiday with their family! I am so sorry for not updating this for a little bit, but we got a new puppy on Monday and I've been trying to work on other things as well. So, here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs/Replies: **

**Codex- The action will start soon. I can't reveal the bad guy just yet, but he will come soon.**

**BraKayla Fan44- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update! **

**KatieMusicLuvr177- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's your update!**

**Cailey- Here's your update!**

**Diana- I'm glad you like it! Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate and Indigo.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I was helping Boomer and Boz with their fight stances when I saw Brady and Indigo walk back outside out of the corner of my eye. I turned to watch them for a moment. Brady gave Indigo a hug before she walked off. Slight jealousy burned in me, but I knew she was just his friend so I turned back to the two kings in front of me. "Alright guys, since you are using the bamboo sticks after the little "Accident" earlier, I'm going to teach you how to use your environment." The two brothers nodded before I led them over to a rock in the courtyard.

"Now, let's start with you Boz, since Boomer already learned some of this when he was in fight school with Brady for about two weeks. Since you are basically part monkey, we can use that as an advantage. You have to play your strengths. You can use your monkey abilities to get up high and drop onto the enemy from above if needed. You're also good at tracking things, right?" Boz nodded. "Then we can use that as well." I searched around for something to use so I could help Boz with his tracking ability when I thought of an idea.

"Brady, come over here!" I called to the third king who hopped up from his spot and walked over to us. "Yes?" Brady questioned as he walked up to us. "I need you to go get a banana out of the kitchen and hide it somewhere in the castle. Can you do that in about five to ten minutes? It's to help Boz's tracking skills." Brady nodded. "Do you want me to do something for Boomer as well?" I nodded this time. "Yes, that would be a good idea." Brady smiled before rushing off into the castle. I then turned to the two boys next to me.

"Alright then, while we are waiting for Brady, what are your strengths Boomer?" Boomer didn't even hesitate before he answered, "My awesome dance moves are my strength." He then started doing some wacky dance that was worse than some people say mine is. "Boomer, dancing is not going to help you in battle." I held out my hand to stop him. Boomer stopped dancing and glared at me. "How do you know that, hmm? Didn't your dancing save us from the giant snake lady? That was a battle!"

"She right Boomer. Dancing isn't going to help you in the battle that is coming." We all jumped at Brady's voice. "But bro, it has to be!" Boomer complained. Brady shook his head. "Maybe for another day, but for now you need to learn how to use weapons and things like that. Unless we go into battle and you and the enemies start randomly dancing the exact same dance that seem like it was choreographed and music randomly starts playing like in High School Musical I don't think it's going to help." Boomer sighed. "Fine. What weapon are we learning about today?"

I looked at Brady. "Are the objects where they need to be?" Brady nodded. "I hid a banana for Boz and a slice of cheesecake for Boomer." I turned to the two boys in front of me. "Did you guys hear that?" They both nodded. "Alright, you two have ten minutes. Find your items and bring them to the throne room."

"Do not eat them!" Brady reminded his brothers who sighed but nodded anyways. "Ready, set go!" I called as the brothers turned around and sped off into the castle. I turned to Brady. "Did you hide them well?" He nodded. "They have to be really good trackers to find them." I smiled. "Thanks Brady."

"It wasn't a problem, Kayla." I blushed slightly at his nickname for me before we walked into the throne room to wait for his brothers. Brady sat down on the arm of the throne while I continued to stand. "You know you can sit down Mikayla." I glanced at Brady. "I'm fine." Brady shook his head.

"If you're going to be training Boomer and Boz all day, it would probably be better if you sat down. IT's going to be a lot of work." I sighed and was about to walk over to the couch when Brady wrapped his arms around from behind and sat back down on throne while pulling me onto his lap. "Much better." Brady smiled at me. I pushed his shoulder in amusement before struggling against his grip so I could stand up.

Brady glanced around the room to make sure no one else was in here before turning back to me. "I'll let you go, if you kiss me." He whispered into my ear, causing slight shivers to fly down my spine. He must have noticed because he smirked at me. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one had come in before grasping the front of Brady's shirt in my hand and connecting our lips. I felt Brady smile into the kiss. We stayed together for a few more moments before we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. Brady loosened his grip on me and I hopped up from his lap.

Brady sat on the throne while smirking at me. "I win." I rolled my eyes. "Please, if you weren't injured then you would be on the ground." Brady stood up and walked over to me so that we were face to face. He looked me in the eyes, his smirk still present. "Would I be Kayla, would I really be?" He questioned, leaning down slightly so that our foreheads were touching. I couldn't speak because of how close we were. "Y-Yes." I stammered out. Brady just shook his head, a small smile on his face before he backed up just in time for us to watch Boomer and Boz rush into the throne room. Boomer was holding a plate with cheesecake on it while Boz had a banana.

Brady held up his watch and looked at it. "Seven minutes, thirty-three seconds. Very nice guys." Boomer and Boz smiled. "So, can we eat these now?" Boz questioned. Brady nodded. "Dig in because after this is a lot more training." Boomer and Boz looked at Brady horrified.

"What! We have to do even more training! This morning was already hard!" Brady nodded before Lanny walked into the room. "Hey Brady, can you come over to Lanada for a while? I need your help with the guards, plus they've been asking where you disappeared to." Brady nodded. "Alright then. Let me get my jacket and we can go." Brady then turned to us. "I'll see you guys later." We all nodded and watched Brady and Lanny walk to Brady's room before the two left the castle for Lanada. I then turned back to the brothers next to me. "Ready to continue your training?" Boomer and Boz nodded before we walked back into the plaza and began the training once more.

**Brady POV  
**I followed Lanny to the clearing where we trained the guards. As soon as we entered the clearing Tate came bouncing up to me. "Mr. Mitchel, you're ok!" He exclaimed. I smiled. I had missed his bubbly energy he had when we were training. "Yes Tate, I'm ok. Just a little banged up, that's all." Tate smiled.

I then turned to address the rest of the guards. "All right everyone, listen up! Today is going to be a practice day. Find a spar partner and practice what you have learned so far." The warriors nodded before each finding someone to spar with and beginning to practice. I turned to Lanny. "Is there anything else you need?" He shook his head. "Alright then, I should probably head back to Kinkow." Lanny nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you later." I smiled before beginning my walk back to Kinkow.

I walked through the jungle for a few minutes before I finally reached the edge of Kinkow, signaling that I had about ten more minutes until I reached the castle. I continued my walk, only stopping once to help some villagers with a heavy load they were carrying. They thanked me before I walked back into the plaza to find only Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla standing there. Mikayla looked extremely frustrated.

"No Boz, when I say to swing the stick I do not mean to go pick up a random stick from the jungle and swing it around!" Mikayla cried out in frustration. "What Mikayla is trying to say, is that you need to swing the bamboo stick you are holding at Boomer to attack him. Boomer, you need to try and block Boz's attacks so that he doesn't keeping hitting you." Everyone jumped at my voice for the second time today. "Oh. Well Ms. Guard Girl here wasn't very specific!" Boz complained. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Just try it you guys. If you can get this right then we can stop for today." Mikayla sighed. Boomer and Boz nodded before getting back into their fight stances. Mikayla and I backed up slightly to avoid being hit.

Boz waited a minute, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. He then launched himself at Boomer unexpectedly, catching Boomer slightly off guard. However, Boomer was able to retaliate in time to stop Boz from injuring him. Their bamboo sticks crashed together, a loud _Crack!_ echoing through the clearing. Again and again they attacked one another, each time one of them gaining a slight upper hand against the other only to lose it moments later. Mikayla and I watched in amazement as they continued their battle against one another, each of the attacks perfectly timed. When the two eventually stopped, Mikayla and I burst out into applause.

Boomer and Boz looked at us confused for a moment before smiling. "That was awesome you guys! Are you sure Mikayla taught you that?" I questioned my brothers, earning a smack on the arm from Mikayla. I rubbed where she had hit me as I waited for my brothers' response. "Well, she did teach us most of it, plus I showed Boz what we learned in fight school during a break Mikayla gave us." Boomer responded with pride in his voice. I smiled at my brothers. "See, today wasn't that hard now was it?" I questioned as I threw my arms around their shoulders and we walked towards the throne room.

"Are you kidding? Today was torture!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Mikayla walked up on the other side of Boomer. "Today was me going easy on you. From now on, it's going to be a lot harder, especially once Brady joins in with your training." Boomer and Boz winced before we all said our good nights and walked off to our separate rooms, Mikayla and I walking towards our rooms, Boomer and Boz going to the kings room.

When we reached our rooms I stopped outside of Mikayla's door to say good night. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching before bending down and connecting our lips for a small good night kiss. We pulled away after a moment but stayed together. "I love you Kayla." I whispered. Mikayla smiled. "I love you too Brady." We then kissed once more before splitting up. I walked to my room and quickly changed clothes before taking some painkillers and getting ready for bed. After I finished all of this I climbed into bed and relaxed my sore muscles before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	17. He Can Fight

**Hi everyone! Here's an update for you guys! Enjoy! Also, please check out my new co-written story with TheMysteriousWatcher called ****M Is For Mature! ****Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Shout Outs/Replies: **

**Whoopi123: I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**Wansapanataym: I'm glad you liked the scenes! Here's your update!**

**KatieMusicLuvr177: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's your update!**

**Cailey: I'm glad you liked the Bra-Kayla! Thanks! That means a lot! Here is your update!**

**Diana: I'm glad that you like my stories! I try hard to make them as good as I can! Here's your update!**

**anomymus girl: Thanks!**

**DutchGirl: Thanks!**

**Juju: Thank you! Here is your update! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV One Week Later**

I watched as the Shaman examined my chest. "Well? Can I fight again?" I questioned anxiously. The Shaman nodded. "Yes King Brady, you are able to fight again. Your wound has healed now." I smiled as the Shaman backed up. "Yes!" I jumped up in excitement, causing the Shaman to smile slightly. "Just try not to get almost killed again, alright?" I nodded my head in response. "I won't!" The Shaman was about to speak again when Boomer and Boz burst into the room.

"So, can he fight again?" They both questioned at the same time. The Shaman nodded. "Yes, King Brady can fight again." My brothers smiled before tackling me in a hug. "Thank goodness! We thought you were never going to get better!" They exclaimed. I shook my head and smiled. "You do realize it's only been about a week, right?" Boomer and Boz pulled away from me and smiled sheepishly. "We totally knew that!" They lied. I mentally rolled my eyes before we all turned back to the Shaman. "Thank you for your help Shaman." I smiled at the elder. He nodded and gave us a slight bow. "You are welcome my king." We all then waved the Shaman good-bye as he walked out of the room.

"Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Boz exclaimed, causing the rest of us to laugh. "I have to agree with Boz, I'm hungry as well." Boomer and Boz nodded at my words before we all left my room and walked to the dining room together.

"There you guys are! We were wondering where you went!" Lanny exclaimed as Boomer, Boz, and I walked into the dining room. My brothers and I just waved in response before sitting down at the table. "What did the Shaman say King Brady? Are you able to fight again?" I turned my attention to Mason before nodding. "Yes, he said I can fight now." Mason nodded his head before he left the room.

"You three need to hurry up and eat. We're having an important meeting in the throne room in twenty minutes. Got it?" My brothers and I nodded at Mikayla's words before she left the room as well. Boomer, Boz, and I all shared look of confusion before quickly eating our breakfast.

**19 Minutes Later**

My brothers and I quickly rushed into the throne room, trying hard not to be late for the important meeting. As soon as we entered the room, everyone's attention turned to us. "My Kings, it is time to discuss your training." Mason stepped forward first. "What about Boz and I's training?" Boomer questioned, confusion evident in his voice. "Well, you can either continue to train with Mikayla as your instructor, or Brady can train you by teaching you what he learned in Chicago. It is your choice."

My brothers turned to me. "Would you be willing to train us Brady?" I nodded my head. Boomer and Boz turned back to Mason and Mikayla. "I think that we'd like Brady to train us now." Mason nodded. "Very well. Brady will be your main instructor while Mikayla will assist some." My brothers, Mikayla, and I all nodded before walking out to the plaza together.

"Just so you guys know, the training is going to be difficult. At least you have the advantage of having a week to get into a slightly better shape. You are going to be taught the exact same thing I learned from when I was in Chicago, except you have less time to learn it so we are going to have to work extremely hard to finish everything since we don't know when the enemy is coming. Are you ready to begin?" My eyes scanned over my brothers as I finished speaking. They both nodded in response. "Alright, grab a sword."

"Are you sure Brady? Last time we had swords your head was almost cut off." Boomer looked at me sheepishly. I nodded my head. "You aren't ever going to learn if you don't use the weapon that you're learning." Mikayla rolled her eyes slightly as I smirked at her. "That's the way I was taught, so it's the way I'm going to teach." I picked up my own sword before standing in front of Boomer and Boz. "Alright you guys, this is how it's going to go. First, you have to learn how to parry. It will save your life in a sword fight, especially if you haven't learned much." I then proceeded to get into my fight stance. "First, if your opponent is coming from up high, then you have to be ready to block the blow without falling from the pressure if they are stronger than you. Mikayla, can you help me demonstrate this?"

Said girl nodded before walking over to where I was standing. She then stood in her fight stance as well. I waited for a moment for the right time to attack before swinging my sword down, Mikayla parrying the move instantly by blocking my blow and lashing out at me with her foot. I easily caught her foot, causing Mikayla to stumble slightly before I let go of her foot, allowing her to stand up. "Do you guys kind of understand, or do you need me to show it to you one on one?"

I turned to my brothers. "I think I have it." Boomer spoke first. I nodded before shifting my attention to Boz. "What about you?" Boz shook his head. "Can you help me with it?" I nodded. "Mikayla, please help Boomer." Said girl nodded before walking over to my other brother. I then walked over to Boz.

"Alright Boz, first things first, you need to be in your fight stance." Boz nodded before he assumed his position for fighting. "Now, do you want to try and attack me and I show you the move, or do you want me to attack you and help you with anything we need to work out on the move?" I questioned my brother. "Can I attack you and you show me how to do it first, and then you help me with anything I need to work out?" Boz suggested. I nodded before getting into my own fight stance. Ii motioned to Boz to attack me. He nodded before his sword came slashing through the air. I quickly parried his blow using the move I was trying to teach him before backing away from him slightly, ending the fight.

"Do you want to try it now?" I questioned my brother, who nodded in return. I smiled slightly. "Alright then, get ready." Boz quickly got into his fight stance whilst I was in mine. I waited for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to test Boz without hurting him. I finally decided to attack him from above while not using a ton of force.

I smirked at Boz before lashing out with my sword. Boz was caught off guard, but managed to parry my blow. Boz then swung his sword at me, catching me off guard this time. I quickly blocked his blow before trying to attack him. Our swords clashed together, a loud _Clang_ echoing through the clearing. Boz and I continued to fight, the adrenaline I always felt while fighting rushing through my body, allowing my movements to be quick and precise.

Boz and I's swords clashed together once more, except this time I was able to overpower him. Boz stumbled slightly, but managed to catch himself using his hands to balance himself. As soon as he caught his footing he charged at me once more. Memories of my battle with the Tarantula People flashed through my mind. I quickly side-stepped Boz's charge before spinning around on the balls of my feet, energy coursing through me. I loved to fight because it always gave me the feeling that I could do anything.

Boz spun around as he rushed past me before standing in his fight stance once more. We were both on opposite sides of the clearing. All of the guards were in the forest training today while Mikayla and Boomer had stopped training to watch Boz and I battle. I mocked my brother by motioning for him to attack me. Boz stood still for a moment, allowing both of us to try and figure out how to gain the upper advantage. I scanned Boz, searching for any weakness I could find. You usually only had seconds to do this, but it felt like minutes in the current situation.

I was finally able to spot a weakness. Boz was putting more of his weight on his right leg. That meant he had hurt his left leg. I could either attack him and take a swing at his right leg, causing him to fall, or I could attack his left leg, the pain from it causing him to be unable to battle. _I can't hurt him since I need him to be able to battle, so I need to attack his right leg so he falls._ I kept my face emotionless as I formed my plan, having learned that if you showed you had a plan then you would alert the enemy, causing them to be ready for you. Boz smirked, showing that he had a plan. _Rookie mistake. _I mentally smirked as Boz took off running towards me.

As soon as he reached me, I lashed out with my foot, hitting his right leg. My plan had worked. Boz stumbled and fell, a surprised look on his face. I pointed my sword at his head as he lay on the ground. "Never wait too long; it gives your opponent time to find your weaknesses." I spoke as I helped him up. Boz nodded as he rubbed his leg where I had hit him. "Very nice technique though. Where did you learn to fight?" I questioned my brother. "When I lived on Mindu, the King and Queen taught me some moves." I nodded. "Well, it doesn't seem like you need too much training then if you can keep up with me, considering how Mikayla wasn't able to beat me and she's had more training then I have." I smirked at the guard girl, earning a glare from her.

"You were able to beat Mikayla? That's awesome!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed, causing me to smile. "You knocked me down! I would have beaten you if I had time to get up!" Mikayla growled. I shook my head, deciding to tease the guard girl. "Mikayla, there is never time in a battle. Only fighting." Mikayla just growled once more before stalking off into the castle. I smirked as I turned to my brothers.

"She's just mad that I was the first one to beat her in a fight other than her dad." Boomer and Boz smiled. "Now, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving! Besides, you need energy for the afternoon training." My brothers sighed before we all walked to the dining room to eat.

**? POV**

I watched the three kings disappear in my crystal ball as they went to get something to eat. "Foolish boys. Don't they know that no amount of training can save them?" I cackled to myself. "My king, the army is almost ready. We just need a few more weeks to finish the preparations before we can destroy the light side and the kings." I turned to look at my two commanding officers. "Very well. Zadoc, Kalaki, please make sure all of the troops are ready." The two nodded before they left the room.

"Now to find King Brady's weakness. His brothers won't do. He knows that they would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the island. What can I use against him?" I smirked to myself as my crystal ball showed someone else. It was the pesky guard girl. She was on the thing that the teenagers called a 'phone'.

"Brady, meet me in your room please." The guard girl ended her call before sitting down on a bed. I watched as King Brady entered the room a few minutes later. "Yes Kayla? What do you need?" He questioned as he walked over to her and gave her a long kiss. I smirked. "Well well well, I think I've found his weakness." I smirked as the vision ended. "This battle is going to be too easy."

* * *

**There you go! Now you know some people working for the bad guy, but who is he? Also, he knows about Bra-Kayla! Let me know what you guys think is going to happen next! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	18. Ezio

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Also, in this chapter I had help from my friend TheMysteriousWatcher in order to introduce his new OC. I will tell you when his writing starts and ends. **

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66 – I'm happy that you liked the fight scene! I'm always trying to put a lot of detail in them! Here's your update!**

**Crystalsoda1 – I'm happy that you loved it! Here's your update!**

**Cailey – The bad guy is not Kalaki because Kalaki is a commanding officer, but nice guess! I'm happy that you liked the chapter! Here's your update!  
Anonymus girl – Brady will fight, not run, even though he and the island are in danger.**

**Codex – I'm glad you liked it!**

**Wansapanataym – Brady is in danger, and the bad guy knows about Bra-Kayla! You will have to wait to find out what happens!**

**KatieMusicLuvr177: I'm happy you liked the description! As for the bad guy, he will be revealed soon! Here's your update!**

**The red rose: Yes, the bad guy knows about Bra-Kayla! As for Mikayla being Brady's weakness, you will have to stay tuned to find out! You're welcome for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Indigo and Tate. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I smiled and shook my head as I walked away from the three brothers. _Brady will be Brady with all of his cockiness and such, but that's why I love him, because he's him. _I wouldn't want Brady to be any other way. Even though he has been more serious since he's come back, I still like it when he shows his goofy side since it reminds me of what he used to be like.

_Maybe he could come see me while he's on break. Since he's going to be training his brothers, I won't be able to be alone with him very much so I need to make use of the time we do have together, especially since we aren't able to show our affection in public. _My thoughts were then interrupted by a voice.

"Mikayla, do you mind doing an afternoon patrol?" My head snapped up to see my dad looking at me. I nodded. "Sure thing daddy!" I smiled at my dad who in turn smiled and walked away. My eyes followed his retreating form until he was out of sight. I then hurriedly walked to Brady's room, wanting to meet up with him before I had to do the patrol. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Brady's number.

He picked up seconds later. _"Hello?" _I smiled. "Brady, meet me in your room please." I could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke next. _"Sure thing. I'm on my way." _I couldn't help but smile as I hung up and sat down on Brady's bed.

A few minutes later Brady walked into the room. "Yes, Kayla? What do you need?" He questioned as we kissed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm going on a patrol in a few minutes, so you're on your own with training your brothers." Brady nodded. "Alright then. Please be safe." He kissed me once more before we walked out of the room together.

Brady and I walked to the throne room where we found his brothers. "Hey, I'm going on a patrol so I'll see you guys later!" I called as I walked out of the castle and into the jungle. _I might as well patrol near the dark side and look for any signs of trouble. _I began my patrol near the border of the light side and the dark side where I began to walk, my eyes searching for anything suspicious.

**(This is the fight scene written by TheMysteriousWatcher.)**

I continued walking, my eyes constantly looking around for any potential dangers, until I had almost made it to the edge of the island. Fortunately, there were no signs of trouble this far.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack, followed by a large amount of scrambling. I whirled around, my machete already raised to a defensive position and ready to attack. What I saw, however, was a group of Tarantula Persons who were probably some of the biggest I've ever seen, jumping out of some of the bush. They were only four, but I could tell even now that I wouldn't have much of a chance. Regardless, I knew that I had to defend myself and not give up without a fight, so I gulped slightly and raised my machete once again, backing away slightly as to remain out of their attack ranges.

The apparent leader of the small group of Tarantula Persons, a huge mountain of muscle and fat and armor, taller than even my father, smiled evilly at me before stalking forward. It seemed as if he was trying to grab me, so I backed away even further until, to my extreme and heart-hopping dismay, found that I had backed right into a big tree. Of course, I knew that I might be able to wrap around the tree and possibly escape through the lush, but at the same time I saw that the large, towering man would easily be able to hit me if he saw I made a dash for it, seeing as he was only a couple of feet away from me.

The Tarantula Person smirked as he approached me even more, his large, serrated blade held in a tight grip in his hands. He took step after step towards me, all the while the other Tarantula Persons looked on in what seemed to be amusement, chuckling amongst themselves and pointing at me.

My attention turned back to the huge one in front of me. He was not six feet away, and my heart was beating like it was about to burst out through my chest. I did still have my machete somewhat rose, but I knew that I wouldn't stand much of a chance against this big brute with only this weapon. Nevertheless, I did my best to remain fearless.

Suddenly, I heard two of the Tarantula spectators shout loudly, causing the huge one in front of me to whip around immediately, ready to investigate whatever had made his comrades scream like that. I could see them point up into something in the trees, but I had a hard time seeing what it was.

Meanwhile, I thought about using his distraction as an opportunity to get away, but unfortunately, my foot was caught in an underground tree root that was sticking up, and I fell to the ground. Luckily, I was able to use my hands to take most of the blow.

I looked back at the Tarantula group, seeing someone jump out of the tree. He leaped towards the two closest Tarantula Persons, grabbing their faces upon landing, pushing them and forcing them down to the ground. I didn't know why, but they seemed to be dead, seeing as they lay completely still, and I could see some blood beginning to flow out through their faces. I cringed at the sight and then looked at the huge Tarantula Person, who had apparently completely forgotten about me. Unfortunately, my foot had been caught in the root that had tripped me, and I started using my machete to cut myself free.

Meanwhile, the attacking man went into combat with a third Tarantula Person, who wielded a pretty short sword along with a shield. The man, who was clad in dark jeans, a grey hoodie that almost covered his entire face save for the lower part of it, seemed to have some kind of weapons attached to his wrists. They looked like small daggers that came out of some kind of bracer, since he did have some kind of bracer on his forearms, and the small daggers looked like they protruded from out underneath his hands, as if they were attached to his wrists.

That must have been how he killed those other two Tarantula Persons by grabbing their faces. I thought to myself as I continued struggling to get myself free from my root. I wasn't in the best of positions, since I had to aim carefully to not cut my feet away.

The hooded man clearly had an advantage; he swung the small daggers on his wrist at the Tarantula Person. Said enemy did manage to block the swings, but every time he blocked one hit and moved to attack by himself, he was forced to block the next attack by the man, who seemed to increase the tempo of his attacks by the minute. Soon, the man kicked the Tarantula Person in the gut, causing him to open up his defenses completely. The man leaped into the air towards the Tarantula Person. He crashed into the adversary, knocking them both to the ground, but the hooded man remained on top as he plunged one of the daggers on his wrist into the Tarantula Person's throat, probably killing him immediately.

I was just about to cut myself out of the roots when the man engaged the last Tarantula Person. Said Tarantula Person was probably almost twice as big as the man, but he fought him with surprisingly deadly efficiency. He landed a strike every now and then, drawing blood with almost each one. Whenever the Tarantula Person attacked, he gracefully dodged it and countered with a strike of his own. He was practically chopping the opponent into pieces.

Meanwhile, I had just freed myself from the roots and was getting up from the ground, machete still in my hand. I slowly approached the Tarantula Person from behind, moving slowly as to not spook him to my presence. Somehow, he had completely forgotten about me, and all of his attention was focused at the hooded man; it was as if I had never existed.

Then, when I was close enough, I had come up with a plan. I slashed the Tarantula Person across the back in order to get his attention. Stupid as he was, he took the bait immediately and whipped around, facing me once again. Apparently, the hooded man instantly understood what I was getting at, and he quickly leaped up on the Tarantula Person's back, plunging one of his blades into his neck while using his other one to hold on. The huge Tarantula person gurgled for a bit before stumbling to the ground, blood seeping out through his mouth. The man gracefully jumped off of his back as he fell, and I could see the bloodied daggers on his wrists disappear, most likely into the bracers on his forearms.

''Who are you, and why did you help me?'' I then asked the man, who still had his hood on. I defensively held my machete in front of myself. I was slightly afraid of him, should he choose to attack; he had just eliminated four of the scariest Tarantula Warriors you ever saw without much effort. However, I managed to conceal my fear effectively while facing him.

''My name is Ezio, and I was helping you because you needed it.'' The man let his hood fall, revealing a young face, with grey eyes and similarly colored hair with a stain of silver.

''I didn't need any help. I'm the head guard, and I can take perfectly fine care of myself.'' Ezio chuckled at my comment, as if it was one of the funniest things he had ever heard.

''You sure are beautiful, but you can't walk the walk as well as you can talk the talk.'' Ezio said, confusing me and making me grit my teeth a bit. Only Brady was allowed to call me beautiful.

**(End of fight scene written by TheMyseriousWatcher.)**

"What are you doing out here near the dark side?" I changed the subject, hoping he would stop flirting. "Why do you need to know, sweetheart." Now I was extremely mad. "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetheart." My voice held a threatening tone to it as I walked towards the man, my machete by my side. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." I just growled at Ezio's words before turning and stalking away, already ten minutes late for when I was supposed to arrive back at the castle.

I heard very light footsteps behind me. Extremely annoyed, I whirled around to snap at Ezio. "Would you leave me alone?" Said man just chuckled, making me even more furious. I spun around and stalked off, thankfully reaching the castle minutes later. As soon as I walked into the plaza I was greeted by the three triplet brothers.

"Hey Mikayla! How was your patrol?" I gave Brady a slight smile, trying not to show I was furious at the time. I didn't want to start going off on the brothers since they did nothing wrong. "It was fine. I didn't run into anything bad."

"Are you sure Mikayla, because it looks like you brought a friend with you." I looked at Boomer confused, the corner of my eye catching Brady tighten his grip on his sword. "Who are you and why are you here in the castle?" As soon as Brady started to question the stranger I knew who it was.

I whirled around to confront the man. "Well, she knows who I am, so why don't you ask her?" Ezio smirked at Brady who in turn looked at me, a demanding gaze on his handsome face. "This is Ezio. We ran into each other in the jungle." Brady nodded although there was something burning in his eyes. Slight jealousy perhaps?

"Well Ezio, you didn't answer my second question. Why are you here in the castle?" Brady shifted his gaze back to Ezio. "I decided to follow guard girl back here. I had nothing else to do anyways. Plus, I figured she might need my help since I practically saved her from several Tarantula People."

Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Mikayla, what happened on your patrol?" Brady questioned, his eyes meeting mine. I sighed. "While I was walking I ran into a group of Tarantula People. I was about to fight them when Ezio here jumped in and killed them all." I growled as I said 'Ezio'.

"You killed Tarantula People? Nice!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed. Brady rolled his eyes. "Well then, thank you for helping Mikayla, but it would be better if you leave now." Everyone jumped at my dad's voice. "Very well. If you guys want me to go, then I'll go. Just know that if you need me, don't be afraid to call for me in the jungle. I'll hear you wherever I am." We all watched as Ezio turned around and walked out of the castle, shooting me a flirty look as he did so. I just scowled in reply.

"He seems nice! Why did you send him away Mason?" Boomer and Boz were glaring at my dad while Brady looked amused. "My kings, I don't trust him. It's better for your safety if he isn't in the castle." Two of the brothers sighed while Brady shot a small glance my way. I gave him a small shrug in response before turning to the kings. "Alright, so are you ready to continue training?" Boomer and Boz nodded before we all got to work once more.

* * *

**What do you think of Ezio? Is he a friend, or a foe? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	19. The Battle Begins

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Also, I may not be able to update this coming weekend. Sorry!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66 – Maybe Ezio is a bad guy, maybe he isn't. It will be revealed soon! Also, here is the new chapter! I'm happy that you liked the jealous scene, and don't worry, this is a Bra-Kayla story, not an Ezio/Mikayla one. As for the fight scene, I agree that TheMysteriousWatcher is very good at writing them.**

**Katie787 – I'm happy you liked it!**

**KatieMusicLuvr177 – Ezio may be a good guy, he may be a bad guy! The truth will be revealed soon! As for him being based off of the Ezio in Assassin's Creed, he is loosely based off of the one in Assassin's Creed. Here's your update!**

**TheMysteriousWatcher – Thank you so much! I love your OC Ezio that you sent me, and I loved the fight scene description! Thanks for your help!**

**Awesome girl – Thank you.**

**Maya – I'm sorry for the long wait between updates, but I can only update about once a week, and most of my free time is on the weekends. Also, as for the POK season, the new episodes are going to be at the end of February. The story still has a few more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate and Indigo. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I sighed as I finished practice with Boomer and Boz. Even though I am usually a very good fighter, I just wasn't on my A game ever since that Ezio guy showed up. While I was slightly upset that he was with my Mikayla, there was something else about him that was bugging me, something rather suspicious.

"Hey Brady, we're going to go take a nap." I was pulled out of my thoughts by my brothers' voices. I nodded. "Alright guys. We've done enough training for today." Both of my brothers nodded before they turned and left the plaza. Mikayla had left a few minutes earlier, saying she was tired from her patrol. _That just leaves me to deal with the situation on hand. _

I quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was in the plaza before I sprinted into the forest, intent on finding Ezio. I rushed through the forest as fast as I could, my eyes scanning every detail, no matter how small. A broken twig, some crushed leaves, anything that could lead me to Ezio.

Finally I came upon a cave area that resembled the Lady of the Cave's area. As soon as I entered the rock walls I smirked to myself. Walking around the area was the person I had been searching for. He moved quietly, but he left some tracks behind. I watched as Ezio continued walking until he reached the wall before quickly scaling it as if it was nothing. _Not bad. _I followed suit, happy that Mr. Mason had taught me how to climb rock walls as well.

I then quietly followed Ezio, sticking to the shadows to stay hidden. Said man quietly walked through the jungle, occasionally stopping to look around, as if he knew I was following him. I tried to stay as quiet as I could as well because I didn't want to alert Ezio of my presence.

Together we continued, him leading while I was following him, until he stopped suddenly. I stopped as well, confused on the sudden pause in the journey. "Spider!" Ezio screamed like a small girl before he dove into a bush. I then noticed what he had been running from. It was a little baby spider. _Some hero. _I mentally scoffed. Said 'hero' continued to hide in the bush until the baby spider scurried away, into the bush Ezio was hiding in. Said man screamed before running out of the bush, brushing himself off like a mad man.

After a few more minutes of hopping around, Ezio finally calmed himself down. I was trying hard to hold in the laughter from watching him jump up and down like crazy. However, I was too busy trying not to laugh that I stepped on a small twig, cracking it immediately. This caused Ezio and I both to freeze where we were. _So much for being sneaky. _ I mentally scolded myself for not being more careful. "Who's there?" Ezio called out as he spun around, his eyes glancing around wildly. I quietly slid behind a tree before scaling it, making as little noise as I possibly could.

"I said who's there?" Ezio growled as he walked around the area until he stopped right under my tree. I held my breath and hoped he wouldn't think about climbing the tree and find me. Ezio stood still for a moment, examining his surroundings before he started walking again, his senses on high alert. I continued to watch him until he was a safe distance away before I silently dropped out of my tree and followed him.

We continued through the forest until we came upon the cave that I had stayed at when I first came back to Kinkow. However, Ezio continued walking and did not even spare a glance at the cave. _Where is he going? _A bird cawed out from somewhere above me, breaking my focus on Ezio. I scanned above me for a quick second before shifting my gaze back to Ezio only to find him gone. _Dang it! First rule taught by Mr. Mason: Don't take your eyes off the enemy. _

"So you're the one who's been following me." I whirled around already unsheathing my sword. "What are you up to?" I growled. Ezio just smirked. "That's for me to know and you not to." This annoyed me greatly and Ezio noticed too. "Hmm. You would think for someone who is so good at fighting you would be able to mask your emotions. I mean, you did leave the island for a year after all, and you were no fighter before you left, so it isn't too hard to put two pieces together. After all, you did leave to learn how to be a better king, no? Oh wait, it was because of the pretty guard girl wasn't it? You left because you knew she would never in a thousand years, if not more, ever fall for you, and she still won't."

Now he was just pushing my buttons. _How does he know about all of this? Only Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, Lanny, and Mason knew about why I left and what happened while I was gone. _As if reading my thoughts, Ezio spoke up. "Wondering how I know, hmm? Let's just say that I am very good at staying still for long periods of time, and find the most unique places to hide and spy on people." _No wonder that before I left I always felt like I was being watched. _

"So why chose now to make an appearance?" I questioned, my grip on my sword relaxing ever so slightly. "Well, I figured that the guard girl could use some help, and I wanted to bug her so I followed her to the castle." Ezio replied. I nodded. "What about you? Why are you back here on Kinkow?" Ezio stepped towards me. I still stood my ground though. Deciding to bug him, I used his response from earlier. "That's for me to know and you not to." Ezio stared at me for a moment before he smiled.

"You are something else, aren't you King Brady? Guard girl must like you for that." I stared at him, confused on what he meant. Ezio must have noticed because he laughed. "Please, I see the way you two were looking at each other. I'm just surprised no one else has noticed." My mouth opened slightly in amazement. _How does he know? Mikayla and I have been so good at hiding it. _

Ezio stepped towards me once more, causing me to tighten my grip on my sword and to back up slightly. I opened my mouth to speak when we both heard screams. Our heads snapped to the sound and we pulled up our hoods before we both took off running towards the noise.

Together Ezio and I burst into a clearing only to find my brothers, Mikayla, and Mason surrounded by about twenty Tarantula People. The Makoolas were weaponless and they were all trapped. "No." I whispered under my breath. "Look, we have to work together in order to save your friends and family. We can go back to not trusting each other later, but for now we have to help each other." Ezio whispered. I stared at him for a moment. "Fine." Ezio nodded before he silently motioned that he would take the right while I took the left.

Together we quietly split up, both of our weapons drawn. The Tarantula People were too distracted by my friends and family to notice the two warriors sneaking around. Ezio and I both climbed a tree on opposite sides of the clearing before he used his daggers to reflect the light of the sun, giving me the signal to attack. I used my sword to signal I was ready as well. We both counted to three until we launched ourselves out of the trees and onto the Tarantula People. I landed on one's shoulders and stood up on him while he tried to shake me off.

Chaos broke in the clearing. The Tarantula People were trying to figure out what was attacking them while Ezio and I were trying not to get killed. Boomer and Boz were hiding behind a tree while the Makoolas were trying to fight the best they could.

I quickly used my sword to behead the Tarantula Person I was standing on before leaping onto another. Ezio was doing the same as me. Together we leapt from Tarantula Person to Tarantula Person, killing them all. The clearing was beginning to be stained red from all of the blood.

I continued my fighting strategy before I miss judged the distance between two Tarantula People and fell onto the ground. I landed on my feet but I was instantly surrounded by all of the new Tarantula People who were spilling into the clearing in waves. _There's so many of them. How can we defeat all of them if it's just Ezio and I fighting? _I then had an idea. "Mikayla, Mason, the weapons!" I screamed out before launching myself at two of the Tarantula People who were surrounding me, not even bothering to check if the two Makoolas were following my command.

I fought mercilessly. If it was a Tarantula Person then it met its end. I used every single fighting technique I had ever learned just to try and live. I sliced off the head and other body parts of one whilst sweeping my leg under another Tarantula Person to knock him down before driving the sword into his heart. My movements were quick, sharp, and precise. I always hit my target where I wanted to.

Ezio was moving around the same pace as I was, driving his daggers into the necks of other Tarantula People while slashing across their skin, leaving long red lines that began to bleed furiously. Ezio was continuously on the move, hopping from warrior to the next while taking out anything in his way.

There was soon dead bodies littering the ground, and the grass that was once green was now a deep red. There was also a metallic smell in the air as well. Boomer and Boz had come out from behind their tree and were now working together to defeat Tarantula People one at a time. The Makoolas were back to back and were fighting the best that they could in the small space with weapons that they had picked up from the ground.

I continued to fight until Ezio and I were back to back. "Duck." I hissed as a Tarantula Person threw a dagger towards us. We both ducked down, the dagger missing us by inches. "We need to end this, fast." Ezio hissed in response. "And how do you think we should do that?" I replied sarcastically as I blocked two attacks at the same time, all three of the weapons clanging together. "Well, we could stop fighting and see what they do to us,"

"Yes, I could see that ending well." I muttered under my breath. Ignoring my comment Ezio continued to talk. "We could all team up together and try to fight them like that." I shook my head. "That would give them one big target and the ability to surround all of us at the same time." Ezio nodded. "Finally, we could-" Ezio stopped mid-sentence as all the Tarantula People began to back away from us and runaway into the jungle.

We both stood up straight and looked around only to find the others still in the clearing, looking around confused as well. "Guys, what's going on?" Boz questioned as he stepped forward, Boomer, Mason, and Mikayla following behind him. "Maybe they were scared of us so they left?" Boomer spoke up. Everyone relaxed, thinking the Tarantula People were gone, but I stayed on high alert, Ezio doing the same. "This can't be right. They wouldn't just give up like that." I muttered, walking around the clearing. "I hate to say it, but King Brady is right. This doesn't make sense." Ezio spoke up before a dark mist began to fill the clearing. My eyes trained on the center of the mist where I could make out a human form.

We all watched as a man walked up towards us. He was fairly tall, about Mason's height, and had solid black hair that was cut about the same length as Mason's was. His eyes were an onyx black color. Behind us, Mikayla gasped quietly. "Bravo, you've managed to fight off a few Tarantula People." The man clapped sarcastically as he spoke with a cold tone of voice that chilled me to the bone. "Who are you?" I questioned as I walked forward, ready to fight at any moment should the need arise. "You don't know who I am? What have they been teaching you?"

"Enough to know you aren't any good." Ezio growled as he stepped up beside me. The man laughed in response, a deep laugh that could drive fear into the heart of anyone. "Well, aren't you a tough one?" The man flicked his wrist, sending Ezio flying through the air before he crashed against a tree, a cry of pain escaping him. All of us turned back to the man. "Who are you?" I growled as I took a step towards the man.

"I wouldn't come any closer unless you want to end up like your friend, King Brady. As for who I am, my name is King Blackfire. You may have never heard about me because I was lost at sea when I was a baby, leaving my brothers, Kalaki and Malaki to rule Kinkow. I was the forgotten one; the one who everyone thought was dead, much like your brother Boz hmm?" King Blackfire shifted his attention so that his gaze was on Boz who squirmed under the pressure of his gaze.

"You see though, I was always closer to Kalaki then I was to Malaki, and once Kalaki fled to the other side of the island and created the dark side I swore that I would help him take down the light side when I returned, and now I'm here to complete my mission. I will succeed where my brother failed. Kinkow is doomed, and so are you!" He smirked before he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. I turned to the others, Ezio included as he had come to stand beside Mason. "It looks like we are going to have a war on our hands." Everyone nodded. _Please let me be able to save the island._

* * *

**There you guys go! What do you think of King Blackfire? I will add him onto my profile under the My OCs section! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	20. Conflicted

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have any internet this past weekend so I couldn't update. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66: I'm happy you like it! King Blackfire will be hard to beat, that's for sure! Here's your next chapter! As for who King Blackfire is based off of, I just came up with him randomly, he wasn't really based off of anything, except for the lost brother part, that was from POK of course! I'm happy you like the story!**

**Guest: I hate King Blackfire too! He's such a bad guy. ;) As for Brady, he might be able to defeat King Blackfire, or he might not! Either way though, he would most likely keep the girl. Here's your update!**

**Cailey: Thanks! I'm happy you like the story! I'll try to include more Bra-Kayla! Here's your update! :)**

**Wansapanataym: Thank you so much! I wasn't sure what you guys would think of him, but I'm happy you guys think it's a good idea! Sorry if the action scene was too bloody and such. I can try to tone down the blood, but I also want it to be descriptive as well so it seems as if you were there.**

**Noan101 (Chapter 17): Sorry if that was kind of cheesy. I couldn't think of anything better at the time.**

**Achocolatada: Thank you so much! If it wasn't for your idea, I wouldn't have this story, so a ton of credit to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Brady couldn't sleep. It was a few hours after the group's encounter with King Blackfire, and he was beginning to stress about the apparent war that was to happen. As soon as the group had returned back to the castle, Ezio included, Brady had made sure that the patrols were doubled, especially near the dark side, and that the guards were required to have someone with them at all times, as well as being required to report anything suspicious.

This had put part of his mind at some ease, but not much. Brady was still unsure on what to do. While he had put himself through intense training while with Mr. Mason, telling his mentor not to let him quit no matter how much he begged and complained, this was nothing like that. This was war, and Brady was scared, something he hadn't felt in a long time. However, he wasn't scared for himself; he was scared for those around him.

Brady feared that his family and friends would get hurt, or even worse, die, during this time, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he came out of this alive and they didn't. He loved the people around him, from Boomer and Boz, to the different villagers he met on occasion. One person he definitely didn't want to lose though was not just his brothers, but his almost girlfriend, Mikayla. He had always worked so hard to be with her, and they finally almost get together right as a war begins. There was no way that they could be together now, because Brady knew that would endanger her more in the final battle. That is, if he made it to the final battle.

The fight with the Tarantula People had almost killed him earlier today; how could he fight someone who could throw you across a clearing with a flick of his wrist if he couldn't even fight a couple Tarantula People without almost getting killed? This was one of the many questions, thoughts, and worries flying around in his mind. Brady had never been this stressed about something before, and now it was slowly driving him insane.

He knew one person that would calm him and help him forget about what was happening, but he couldn't go to her. The more signs of affection he showed her, the more danger she would be in. Even though he tried to dismiss the thought of going to see his lover, his heart ached to see her one more time, to hear her laugh and to see her smile.

_No._ Brady chided himself. He couldn't be thinking this, not now. Perhaps if they all made it through this war, then maybe his heart's desires would come true, but even then, he was unsure. While he knew he loved her, he didn't know what to do about it. Sure, they had kissed a few times, but that was about it. Granted he had only been back for a few weeks, and some of that time was spent in hiding.

Maybe if he gave it time, then their crushes could be something more, but with the war, there was other things he had to focus his attention on. It was just like Indigo's words, the ones she had said to him when he told her he had kissed Mikayla; "_You do realize that you aren't going to be able to see that girl Brady. I know you like her, but the island needs to come first. If it helps, think about it this way; Sacrifice two people's happiness in order to save thousands of lives. On the bright side of this though, after the war is over, you two can be together as long as you like."_

That moment now seemed so long ago, even though it had only been a few weeks. _Why does this have to be so hard? _Brady hopped out of bed, planning to find something to occupy his mind other than all of his worries. He knew that if he stayed where he was and continued to think, he would go insane. Brady quickly changed into black jeans, a black shirt, and his black jacket, something he had been wearing a lot lately. He was becoming accustomed to hiding in the shadows before he attacked, knowing this was a skill that could help him fight.

This skill also drove everyone else at the castle crazy. They thought that popping out of nowhere ended after Lanny left to rule Lanada, but now Brady was here and he was even worse than Lanny, appearing at the strangest of times. He had scared Boomer and Boz on multiple occasions, and had also snuck up on Mikayla only for her to try and flip him, which Brady had actually stopped her from doing by catching her hands. This had only ended in a very mad Makoola working with the triplets for the rest of the day, only to forgive Brady later that night.

Brady was dressed now, and had picked up a dagger and his sword before sliding both into their respective sheaths and walking out the door. Sticking to the shadows, Brady made his way through the many hallways in the castle. As soon as he reached the throne room, he knew he had to be extra careful. He still wasn't technically allowed to leave the castle, but everyone had been letting him as long as he told them where he was going. His trip earlier had caused him to get in some trouble, but not very much seeing as that if he hadn't been in the jungle when the others were captured, they might not have not made it, or would be on their way to Mount Spew as sacrifices right now, depending on what King Blackfire wanted the Tarantula People to do.

Brady silently walked through the shadows, allowing himself to blend in as a guard walked past. As soon as the guard was gone Brady let out a small breath, relaxing slightly while still remaining on his guard in case someone came around any corners at the last minute. He then moved on, determined to make it out of the castle without being caught.

As Brady entered the plaza, he tried to stick to the walls for his cover, but alas, this was not working very well. There weren't too many areas one could hide in the plaza, let alone be in the shadows while the entire plaza was bathed in moon light. If Brady walked in the plaza, no matter where he was, he would stick out because of his dark outfit. What had helped him so far was going to curse him now.

_Ok, what do I do now? _Hiding in the only part of the plaza that was dark, Brady considered his options. He could wait until there was no one in the plaza and make a run for it while hoping no one saw him, or he could just go back to bed. _No. I will make it out of here without being seen._ Brady thought determinedly. As he was about to take the risk of running across the plaza, a cloud covered the moon, allowing darkness to seep into the plaza. Brady smiled to himself before he took off running through these new patches of shadows.

As soon as Brady was out of the castle he took off in a full on sprint, trying to get as far away as he could without getting caught. He rushed through the jungle, knowing exactly where he was going; his cave. The place where Mikayla had first found him. It was his secret place, other than the fact that all of the guards of Kinkow knew where it was.

When Brady finally reached his cave he ducked inside before walking to the back of the cave, the place where he could be in complete darkness. It would help him think if there wasn't anything to distract him.

Brady sat down against the wall before closing his eyes and relaxing, letting out a deep breath as he did so. "You know, for someone who is really good at hiding, your hiding spots are extremely predictable." Brady's eyes flew open to see the one his heart ached for. "M-Mikayla? How did you know I was here?" Brady exclaimed in shock as he hopped to his feet. Said girl smiled at the boy king.

"Just a lucky guess." She shrugged as she stepped closer to Brady before wrapping her arms around his neck. "And the fact that my dad had me do a last minute patrol near here. I watched you walk into the cave." Brady nodded in understanding. Mikayla smiled before she reached up, her eyes already closing. As much as he wanted to kiss her, the encounter with King Blackfire had helped to snap him out of his love struck trance.

Brady backed away from Mikayla and removed her arms from around his neck, leaving a very confused girl to stand where she was and stare at the boy king. "I'm sorry Mikayla, but you know we can't be together, not right now at least. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you are already in by having King Blackfire be able to use you against me. As much as I would love to be able to be yours, and for you to be mine, we can't. Not yet." Mikayla's eyes glistened slightly with tears she quickly blinked back, but not fast enough that Brady didn't see them.

"Please don't cry Kayla. I promise that when this is over, things can go back to the way they were before I left, except this time we would have Boz, not to mention you and me together. Just please let us survive this war first, and then I promise we can be together." Brady placed one of his hands on her waist while the other went up to cup the girl's cheek. Mikayla nodded in response. "That's better." Brady smiled at the girl. "Now, let's go back to the castle." Brady grasped one of Mikayla's hands and gave it a small squeeze before he led her out of the cave, and the duo began to make their way back to the castle, together.

* * *

**Did you like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	21. Back on Lanada

**Hello everyone! Since today is my birthday, I'm updating this story, MSM, and Wanted as my gift to you guys! Enjoy! Also, thanks to TheMysteriousWatcher for helping me with this chapter! **

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**KatieMusicLuvr177 (ch19): Things are going to be more interesting now that we have the leader revealed! As for Ezio, his motives are still to be revealed! Here's your update!**

**Guest (ch19): I'm sorry if you don't like the King Blackfire idea, but I'm still going to do it.**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Thank you so much! I'm happy that I was able to describe your character the way you wanted! Here's your update!**

**Cailey: Thank you so much! Here's your update!**

**Emo Chick 66: Thank you! As for the final fight, it may be just Brady and King Blackfire, it may not. My strange mind hasn't decided yet. As for the kidnapping of Mikayla, that is still to be seen. Here's your update!**

**Wansapanataym: Thank you!**

**Guest (ch20): In my mind, they are lovers, plus it's Kinkow! Everything is strange there!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Ever since last night, I've finally gotten my thoughts straight. I've figured out that I need to focus on training my brothers and the war, not my love life. While I wish that I could have Mikayla, right now is not the time for those kind of wishes. It kills me to know that I can't have the girl of my dreams, but it's only for a little bit. After the war, we can all go on with life as it was before, except with Boz, and Mikayla and I together.

"Brady, can you do us a favor?" My attention was pulled from my thoughts as I looked for the source calling my name. "Hey guys, what's up?" My brothers walked over to me. "The villagers are kind of on edge right now, and we were thinking about hosting a festival to calm their nerves." I suddenly understood what my brothers were hinting at. "You want me to sing." They both nodded. "That's half of it. We kind of want you to sing a song… with Ezio." I looked at my brothers confused.

"Why do you want me to sing with Ezio?" My brothers looked at each other. "Well, the villagers don't seem to really trust him, so if it seemed like you two were friends, maybe they would trust him more?" Boomer responded. "The villagers don't really trust me either though." I pointed out. Boz shrugged. "They trust you more than him, especially since you were king before you left, plus if the villagers see you singing then maybe they might trust you more."

I nodded, finally understanding their point. "Alright then. I'll sing with Ezio." I slowly stood up before following my brothers as we walked out of my room and to the plaza where there was a stage set up as well as a few tables with food on them. There were lights set up around the plaza, and a ton of villagers were already there. My brothers walked on ahead while I stayed behind in the doorway between the throne room and the plaza. I didn't really want to go talk to the villagers, because I still didn't really know of their opinions on me. Some of them hadn't even liked me before I left, so they probably hate me now.

"Hey. I guess we're singing together, hmm?" I shifted my attention from the villagers to Ezio. "Yeah, I guess so." There was still a mutual distrust between each other, but since he had helped me save my friends and family, I trusted him a little bit more than I had when we first met. "Yeah, I guess so." I nodded. "What song do you want to sing?" Ezio questioned. I shrugged as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Have you heard the song 'The Boys Are Back' from that High School Musical movie?" I stared at Ezio in confusion. "You watched the HSM movies?" Ezio shook his head. "No, I was walking past some village girls and they were listening to the song, so it became stuck in my head and I've known it ever since." I nodded in understanding. "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to the festival! Now, please welcome our brother and our friend, Ezio!" I turned to Ezio. "Are you ready?" Ezio nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." We both then walked over to the stage before hopping up beside my brothers. Boomer handed both of us a microphone before hopping off the stage, Boz following behind. The music began to play, and Ezio and I got ready.

_**(A/N, listen to The Boys Are Back by Zac Efron and Corbin Blue to hear the song. Think of Brady as Troy and Ezio as Chad or Brady as Zac and Ezio as Corbin in case you don't know the characters names.)**_

**After the song**

Ezio and I finished singing right as the music ended before taking a bow and hopping off the stage, leaving the villagers to cheer. As soon as we were inside the castle, I turned to Ezio. "Alright, I have to give you credit. You're a pretty good singer." Ezio smiled slightly, just a small twitch of the corners of his mouth. "Thanks. You aren't half bad yourself." I smiled slightly as well.

"Hey guys, nice job out there!" Boomer and Boz came rushing into the throne room, both of them congratulating us as they came into the room. "Thanks guys." Ezio and I turned to them. "Well, I have to get going before I'm bombarded by villagers, so I'll see you guys around." With this Ezio pulled up his hood and took off running. "Well, I have to get going as well. I promised Lanny I'd help out on Lanada today. Since I've come back here I've been neglecting my duties as head guard on Lanada." Boomer and Boz nodded at my words before I took off running as well, rushing to Lanada.

A few minutes later I rushed into the training grounds of Lanada. All of the guards were already training, so I walked over to Lanny. "Hey cousin!" I greeted, earning Lanny's attention. "Hey. Are you here to train the guards?" I nodded. "Very well then." Lanny turned to the guards. "Guards, stop training. Mitchel is here to teach you some fight skills!" The guards shifted their attention to me. I saw Tate smile.

"Alright everyone, we're going to learn a new move today, except this time it's going to be with a machete instead of a sword." Everyone nodded before they all sheathed their swords and pulled out their machetes. "Is everyone ready to start?" I received several nods in response. Smiling slightly, I pulled out my own machete. "First things first, you must be sure to keep your weapon with you at all times. Now, who's ready to learn how to fight better?" Several of the soldiers raised their hands, the rest of them nodding. "Let's get started then. Now, in order to inure your opponent as well as sweep their feet out from under them…"

**A Few Hours Later**

I had finally finished training the guards, not stopping until everyone had the move perfect. I myself was exhausted from demonstrating the moves several times, as well as letting the warriors try to use it on me. "Good job today everyone. I complimented my warriors as they all packed up for the night. I then waited for everyone to leave before turning to Lanny. "Are you going to go back to Kinkow or do you just want to stay on Lanada for the night?" He questioned as we began walking back to the castle. I was about to respond by saying I was going back to Kinkow when all of the stress and exhaustion from today crashed down onto me, leaving me feeling as if I was dead on my feet. I apparently looked the part as well because Lanny looked at me worriedly.

"Brady, I think it would be best if you stayed on Lanada for the night." I nodded, too tired to speak. "I'll call the others and tell them that you'll be here tonight. You can stay in your old room for now." I nodded once more before walking up to my room as we reached the castle. As soon as I reached the room I sat my weapons down before lying on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

**Boomer POV **

I looked at the others worriedly. It had been almost thirty minutes since Brady was supposed to arrive home from Lanada, and he still wasn't here. "Where is he?" Mikayla questioned, fear and worry evident in her voice. "I don't know. He should've been here by now, and Brady isn't one to keep people worrying." I responded, my nervousness beginning to show in my voice. Boz opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by my phone ringing. We all froze, the noise scaring us slightly.

I slowly picked up my phone only to see the call was from Lanny. This slightly relieved me while making my worry increase a little. "Hello?" I greeted the person on the other end. "Hey cousin! I was just calling to tell you that Brady's staying on Lanada tonight. He was really tired so he decided to stay here instead of walking back." I sighed in relief, happy to finally know where my brother was. "Alright, thanks Lanny. I'll see you soon." With this I hung up and turned to the others. "Well?" Everyone questioned anxiously.

"That was Lanny. He said that Brady is going to stay on Lanada for tonight." Everyone sighed in relief. "So he's just going to be on Lanada for tonight?" I nodded, answering Boz's question. "Well, since that problem is over it's about time we all start to head to bed." We all nodded at Mason's words before splitting up, everyone going to their respective rooms.

Boz and I quickly got ready for bed before lying down, both of us relaxing from the hard day of training we had earlier. "Boom, do you think things will ever go back to the way they were before Brady came back, except this time with Brady?" I shifted my gaze to Boz, his question catching me off guard. "Yes, I think things will go back to normal eventually. We just have to make it through this whole 'King Blackfire' thing, and we'll be able to have everything go back to normal, with Brady that is. He isn't leaving this island ever again!" I finished, earning a laugh from Boz. "Yeah, I second that!" He chuckled, causing me to smile. "Good night Boz." I lay down on my bed. "Good night Boomer."

**Mikayla POV**

_He's just on Lanada for the night. He's ok. King Blackfire doesn't have him. Everything is ok._ _He's just on Lanada._ I tried to reassure myself that Brady was ok as I got ready for bed. _He's ok. King Blackfire can't get to him while he's on Lanada. He's probably curled up in bed, fast asleep._ I smiled to myself at the thought of Brady curled up in his bed like the night I had hidden all of his weapons.

I loved Brady, so of course I was going to worry about him when he wasn't near me. However, I did need to take his words into mind: We couldn't be together as long as the war was going on, and who knows how long that is going to last. _Oh well. At least I can have him when this is over. _With this thought, I lay down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, not even bothering to set my weapons back in my closet.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about the chapter! **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	22. The Traitor

**Hello everyone! How are you guys doing? Anyways, here's a new chapter for ****He's Back but He's In Black****! Enjoy the chapter! I also have good/bad news in the bottom authors note, so please read it!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:  
TheMysteriousWatcher: Ha-ha, that is ironic! I actually posted the chapter two minutes before midnight because I was in a rush to upload it on my birthday! Here is your update!**

**Cailey: I agree, it is sad that Bra-Kayla can't be together until the war is over. Thank you! Here is your update!  
Emo Chick 66: Thank you! I'm happy you liked the duet! It was actually TheMysteriousWatcher's idea. The final battle will come soon! Here's your update!**

**Crystalsoda1: Thank you!**

**Wansapanataym: Thank you!**

**Angel-Jen: Thank you! Also, I definitely agree with your statement! He is hot! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It had been a week since the festival, and I was on edge. There hadn't been any more sightings of any Tarantula People or King Blackfire, and this worried me. If they were keeping to themselves, that meant they were planning something, and that definitely wasn't good.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything? Anything?" I asked Mikayla again for the tenth time in the past hour. "Yes Brady, i'm positive I haven't seen anything, and the guards haven't either!" She growled in frustration. "I'm sorry to keep asking, but this whole thing can't be good with the dark side keeping to itself, especially since they just got a new leader." I apologized as I sat down on the throne, the stress from this situation weighing me down.

"It's alright Brady. We are all worried about what's going. If you want, you can come with me on my patrol to search for any trouble." Mikayla smiled at me as she came walked up in front of me. "I guess I could go with you. Would your dad be ok watching Boomer and Boz while we're gone? I'm afraid that they are the first ones that King Blackfire is going to go after." Mikayla nodded. "My dad will make sure that your brothers are protected while we're on patrol." I smiled as Mikayla walked off to find her dad before the patrol. _Please let us find out what's going on._

**Mikayla POV**

I quickly walked through the castle, searching for my dad. I eventually found him in the gym, lifting weights. "Hey daddy, can you do me a favor?" I questioned as I strolled up to him. He set down the weights before turning to me. "Sure thing baby girl. What do you need?" He questioned as stood up. "Can you make sure Boomer and Boz are under strict protection while Brady and I go on a patrol?" My dad nodded. "I'll keep an eye on them myself." I smiled. "Thanks daddy!" My dad smiled before I turned and left the room, rushing back to the throne room where I knew I would find Brady.

As soon as I entered the throne room I was met by a funny sight: Boomer and Boz were both holding onto Brady, begging him not to go on the patrol. "Please bro, don't leave the castle. You're the best fighter here! We need you to protect us!" Boomer and Boz pleaded with their brother. Brady shook his head, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face when he noticed me. "Help me." He mouthed. I smiled and walked over to the brothers.

"Boomer, Boz, Brady and I will only be gone for a little bit. Besides, my dad is going to be right by you guys the whole time we're gone." The brothers nodded but still clung to Brady. "My kings, Mikayla's right. I will be right next to you while she and Brady are gone." My dad walked over to the three boys before proceeding to pull Boomer and Boz off of Brady who shot him a grateful look in return.

"Are you ready to go?" I questioned the boy king as I walked up to him, passing my dad who was struggling to hold down Boomer and Boz. Their training had made them stronger. "Yes. We should probably get out of here while we can." Brady murmured so that only I could hear. I nodded before we both walked out of the castle together, side by side.

Together Brady and I walked towards the dark side, neither of us saying a word, our senses on high alert. We continued walking until we finally reached the dark side. Brady stopped at the border before examining the line.

"It's moved." He whispered, his voice deathly quiet. "What do you mean 'it's moved'?" I questioned quietly as I walked over to him. "I mean, the border's moved a few inches." He responded as he walked down the line, still examining where the border was. "This isn't good." I murmured. Brady shook his head. "No, this isn't good at all." He mumbled.

"I'm going to go check farther down the line to see if there's any more trouble." Brady announced quietly as he began walking away. I nodded. "Alright then. I'll stay here and look around." Brady nodded to show he had heard me before he disappeared around a tree. I sighed quietly, hoping he would come back unharmed before turning and walking down the border the opposite direction of Brady.

I continued walking around quietly before I came upon a cave. I was going to walk past it until I heard voices from inside. Slightly confused as to who would be this close to the dark side, I crept into the cave, making sure I made no sound whatsoever.

"Very nice work Ezio. The kings trust you; even enough to allow you free access to the castle. I knew those boys were dumb, but not this much. Now you can help out by allowing the troops and I access into the castle tonight when we attack for the final battle. With you help, there is no way that we can't take over Kinkow!" My mouth opened slightly in shock at the voice. It was King Blackfire, and he was talking to Ezio! _That traitor._ I mentally growled. _I have to tell Brady!_ I slowly backed out of the cave before turning and sprinting away to find Brady.

I rushed through the jungle, flying around a tree before I was quickly pinned up to it, a sword at my throat. "Mikayla? Why are you running through the jungle like that? Are you trying to alert the enemy that we're here?" Brady scolded me as he pulled his sword away from my throat. "I'm sorry about that, but there's something I really need to tell you." Brady nodded as he sheathed his sword. "I just-"

A rustling in the bushes close to us cut me off. Brady and I both drew our weapons as Ezio walked out of the bush. "Hi guys. What are you doing out here?" He questioned, a surprised look crossing his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and kept my machete raised while Brady lowered his sword and smiled at Ezio. "I could ask you the same question." I growled before Brady could speak. Shooting me a slightly confused glance, Brady remained silent.

"I was just taking a walk, trying to figure out when the Tarantula People were going to attack." Ezio shrugged, lying through his teeth. _If that's why you're out here, then why were you talking to King Blackfire, traitor?_ I bit my lip to keep from saying this aloud. I didn't want Ezio to know I had overheard his conversation. Brady seemed to buy his story because he walked over to Ezio. "Well, we were on a patrol, but we're about to head back to the castle." Ezio smiled. "Alright then. Do you guys mind if I join you?" Brady nodded as I opened my mouth to protest, shooting me a warning glance as he did so. "Fine." I muttered before beginning the walk towards the castle, the two boys trailing behind me. "Oh, and Ezio, you might want to take this. It could help you when we go up against King Blackfire." Out of the corner of my eye I watched Brady give Ezio his dog tag necklace.

As we walked to the castle, I had to bite my lip once more in order to not scream out in frustration. We had the enemy right beside us right now, and yet we were treating him like he was a friend! He's a traitor! _Brady doesn't know that though, and it's up to me to tell him._ I sighed quietly so as not to alert the boys of my frustration.

The three of us arrived at the castle a few minutes later. We were greeted by the sight of Boomer and Boz sitting on the arms of the throne, my dad standing in front of them. As soon as they saw Brady though they hopped up from the throne and pushed past my dad before nearly tackling Brady in a hug. "Brady! You're back!" They both cried as they latched onto his arms once more. "Yes, I'm back. Now can you please let go?" Brady smiled at his brothers as he tried to pull his arms away from them, but failed due to their death grips on his arms. "Nope! You aren't leaving again." Boomer smiled at Brady before he and Boz began dragging their brother towards the stairs that led to the Kings' room. Brady could only shoot my dad and me a helpless look before he disappeared up the stairs.

I turned back to ask Ezio why he wanted to come to the castle, even though I already knew the answer, to find him gone. "Daddy, where did Ezio go?" I questioned as my eyes scanned the area frantically. "I don't know. Why?" My gaze shifted to my dad who then noticed my frightened expression. "He's working with King Blackfire! I overheard the two talking in a cave during the patrol, and he's going to let King Blackfire and his army in the castle when they attack tonight!" My dad looked at me in disbelief before turning to the guards. "Find Ezio, now!" He commanded and they all scrambled off to find the warrior.

"Daddy, we need to alert the rest of the guards and make sure everything is prepared. When King Blackfire gets here, we need to meet him head on." My dad nodded before he rushed off. "Now I just have to tell the kings that their supposed 'friend' is actually working with the enemy." I muttered to myself before walking up the stairs to the kings' room.

Of course I was met by a slightly strange sight, but what else was to be expected of the three brothers? Boomer and Boz were both playing pool, except they were using meatballs as the balls while Brady was leaning against the wall, watching his brothers. "My kings, I need to tell you something." I spoke up as I entered the room, gaining the three boys' attention.

"Ezio is working with King Blackfire. He isn't friendly, he's a foe, and he is going to be the one who helps King Blackfire with his attack on the castle tonight." The three boys stared at me in shock. "B-But he can't be a bad guy! He's been so helpful to us!" Boz protested. I shook my head. "He was just earning your trust." Boomer and Boz just stood still in shock, both of their mouths slightly open. When I shifted my gaze to Brady though, I was met by his deep brown eyes staring into mine.

Our gazes stayed locked, as we both tried to guess what the other was thinking. Brady's face was emotionless, but his eyes were pouring out emotions, so many I could barely decipher each one before it was gone: anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion, sadness, and the one that appeared the most: love. I had a feeling the last emotion wasn't directed towards Ezio but more so directed towards me. I smiled at this thought, catching Brady off guard. He must have understood that I had figured out what he was feeling because he shifted his eyes down, away from my gaze. I continued to watch Brady, willing him to look at me again.

Boz was the first to break the silence that had settled over the room. "When is the attack?" He questioned as his eyes shifted between the rest of us in the room. "All I know is that it's tonight." I responded, earning the attention of the three boys once more. "Should we get our-" Boomer was cut off by the sounds of screams and shouts from downstairs. The four of us shared a slightly confused look before we all rushed out to the balcony. The sight that we found was not a pleasant one: King Blackfire was standing in the plaza with what looked like a few thousand Tarantula People behind him as well as Kalaki and Zadoc standing on either side of him. The dark side had somehow grown to where it almost reached the castle doors. Brady was the first to speak. "Guys, it looks like it's time for the final battle."

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? The next chapter will have the final battle in it! Also, Ezio's a bad guy! Thanks for reading!**

**As for my news, the bad news is that there are only a few more chapters of this story left…. :( On the bright side though, there's going to be a sequel! I'll release the name of the sequel in the final chapter of this story! Also, I am going to try to upload the next chapter on Wednesday, so be on the look out! If I don't I'm really sorry, but I'll try to update soon so I don't leave you guys hanging! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	23. The Final Battle Part 1

**Hiya everyone! Here's the update I promised! So without further ado, I give you chapter 23 of ****He's Back but He's In Black****, The Final Battle Part 1!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Ha-ha, Ezio is in trouble now! Here's your next chapter!**

**Emo Chick 66: Congratulations on guessing correctly! Also, I'm happy that you liked the small moment between Brady and Mikayla. Even though it's time for the final battle and lots of action, this story isn't complete without Bra-Kayla! Here's your next chapter!**

**Wansapanataym: That's ok, not too many people actually knew. Here is your update, and don't worry about the battle, I don't think I made it too scary.**

**PrincessGirl12: :) Smiley face!**

**Awesome Girl: That's alright; Brady would've protected you from Ezio!**

**Conner: Thank you! Also, Mitchel's eyes are brown, not turquoise. **

**Conner King (ch1): I don't know about the trilogy. It depends on how the sequel goes. Thanks!**

**Adem (ch1): I might make it a trilogy; it just depends on how things plan out.**

**Conner Holt: I may make it a trilogy. I don't know yet.**

**Brady: First of all, nice name! Also, thank you! As for making it a trilogy, I don't know.**

**Ben Gregler: I don't know if this will be a trilogy or not.**

**SwiftStar1 (ch2, 3, 4): Did you like the chapters? Also, are you a fan of the ****Warrior Cat**** series by Erin Hunter? I love that series! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The quartet stared at the scene below them. None of them could believe he was already here. Brady, being the only one who was slightly expecting an attack so soon, was the first to move. He quickly unsheathed his sword.

"We need to ready the forces, now." Brady spoke in a deathly quiet tone, but the meaning in his words was clear: We must fight. Mikayla, understanding Brady's tone, unsheathed her machete as well.

"Boomer, Boz, you two need to find your swords, and when the fight starts, you need to stick together and don't wander off. If it helps, try and stay near my dad, Brady, or me. We can help you two since you haven't finished your training yet." The two boy kings nodded, both of them terrified at the thought of fighting in a war with the dark side.

With a small wave of his hand, Brady signaled the group to follow him where they rushed to the armory. Once there, Brady and Mikayla quickly found Boomer and Boz's armor before helping them slide it on. Both of the kings had on black chest plates, which had the Kinkowian Swirl on the center of it, the swirl in gold, allowing it to stand out from the rest of the armor, as well as a black sheath for their swords that tied around their waists. Once this was finished Mikayla found her armor that she was given since she was a head guard for times like this. Brady however, did not have any armor, the only clothes he was wearing being black jeans, a black shirt, and his black jacket. This worried Mikayla and his brothers.

"Brady, are you sure that you will be ok with what you have on? I mean, we can find you some sort of armor, or something, or maybe even-" Mikayla began rambling different things, only stopping when Brady covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Now, let's go rally the troops." Mikayla nodded, even though she still wished Brady would put some type of armor on, even if it was small, it was better than not having any protection at all.

Brady led the way as the quartet left the armory and rushed to the throne room, where they found Mason ordering the guards around. He was directing the men to their stations from which they would attack from. "Mason, are the guards surrounding the whole castle?" Brady questioned the Royal Advisor, interrupting his directions. Mason looked down at the boy king. "Yes my king, the guards are around the entire castle." Brady nodded, his entire body suddenly tensing up as a call was heard from outside the castle. "King Brady, won't you come out of the castle so we can fight?"

All heads turned towards Brady as he stared at the castle doors before he took a step towards them, determination to beat the evil king beginning to take over his mind. "Brady, don't go yet. He will kill you if you do." Boomer and Boz each grabbed one of Brady's arms, but this didn't stop him. "I have to beat him. I have to save the island." Brady mumbled quietly, but everyone heard what he said.

"No you don't Brady. At least wait for the rest of us." Mikayla pleaded with the boy as she came to stand in front of him, stopping Brady from walking further. "She's right my king. The troops are almost ready." Mason tried next. Brady sighed, his friends and family convincing him to stay in the castle for now, but he was only doing it for them. If it was up to him, he would already be fighting. He wanted to rid the island of the threat that hung over it, and he wanted to keep everyone safe. While he knew that not everyone would make it out ok, he still wanted to do the best he could to save everyone that he could.

"My Kings, we found him." Everyone in the room turned around to see two of the guards holding Ezio's hands behind his back. "You traitor." Brady growled as he stalked towards Ezio, said man cowering back slightly as Brady towered over him, the anger showing in his movements and voice. "We trusted you, and yet you were working for the enemy the entire time." Ezio nodded, not saying anything.

"Guards, take him to the dungeon, and make sure he's locked up. We can deal with his treachery after the battle." Brady ordered the guards, his disgust for Ezio evident in his voice. The guards nodded before hurrying off with the traitor, not wanting to anger the king anymore.

"Mason, are all of the troops ready?" Brady turned from where he was standing to look at the Royal Advisor. Mason nodded before Brady signaled the guards that had assembled in the throne room to prepare to attack. He then shifted his gaze to his friends and family, taking in each of their expressions. Boomer and Boz were both scared, but determined as well. They both knew that they had to conquer their fears to help save Kinkow, and they were going to do it. Mason looked determined, as well as fearless, but Brady knew that on the inside the man-squatch was scared for everyone as well. Finally, his gaze landed on his love, Mikayla. She met his gaze, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know: She was scared as well, but wasn't going to show it. She was acting like the fearless warrior she always was. This however gave Brady more strength and courage. He was going to fight for not only himself and the island, but for his friends, family, and his love. He would make sure that they all made it out alive, even if he didn't.

As Brady finished scanning everyone's expressions, a loud thud was heard against the castle doors. "Brace yourselves." Brady commanded everyone as the thud came again. Suddenly, the castle doors flew open, and full on chaos broke loose. All of the Tarantula People who had been in the plaza came rushing into the castle, thousands of them charging towards the defense line as they screamed their war cry. The guards let loose a war cry of their own before charging into battle against the Tarantula People.

The sound of swords clashing together rang through the throne room as guard met Tarantula warrior, and the two began fighting to the death. Mason was met with a strong, particularly nasty looking Tarantula Person whom he took down in a matter of seconds. Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla took on two buff Tarantula People, Mikayla fighting one by herself while the two Kings fought the other together. Brady however, knew who he was looking for, and began fighting his way through the army, fighting off all of the Tarantula People who were attacking him from all sides.

Brady sliced one warrior's hand off, as well as giving another a long cut from his thigh to almost his ankle, causing the two Tarantula Warriors to cry out in pain as their clothes and the ground began turning red. While the Tarantula People were good fighters, they had never seen the fight style Brady used. They were used to fighting against the guards, whom all used the fighting techniques learned in Fight School, not the city style type of fighting Brady was using. This caused most of their attacks and parries to be rendered useless since they were made to block Fight School moves. This gave Brady an advantage against the Tarantula People. However, his different fighting techniques could be considered a disadvantage as well since he couldn't really help any of the guards because of fear he would accidentally hurt them as well.

_Where is he? Did the coward not even stick around to fight his own battle? _Brady's thoughts were racing as he tried to find his number one target through the mass of Tarantula People. _Where is the coward?_

Meanwhile, with Mikayla and the two brothers, the trio was standing in a triangle, back to back as they fought off Tarantula People from all sides. Boz and Boomer were still working together, and with their combined fight school techniques they could defeat any Tarantula Warrior that came their way. However, they also used some of the techniques Brady had taught them, allowing the two to be able to defeat the Tarantula People even faster. Mikayla however only knew the Fight School techniques, but from her years of practice and training she had been able to create some skills of her own, which she used in place of any skills that Brady hadn't had time to teach her.

Mason head teamed up with some of the guards, together the group was plowing through the Tarantula People the best they could. Each of the guards were using their family swords, which were all beginning to stain red. "Keep fighting men!" Mason yelled over the screams and shouts that filled the area.

Even though he had made his way into the plaza, Brady still heard Mason's shout of encouragement. This helped to renew the strength in the slightly tired King as he fought off warrior after warrior. He still couldn't find the one who had started this war in the first place, the one who had taunted Brady, the one who had threatened his friends and family, the one Brady was going to make sure would pay for his actions.

Brady continued battling his way through the army as more Tarantula People came pouring in before he was forced back into the throne room, all of his progress lost. As he was pushed back by the incoming wave he was forced into a back to back position with Mikayla. Said girl spun around to see who had run into her, only stopping her sword right next to Brady's neck. "We're on the same side Makoola." Brady slightly teased the Head Guard before both of the took on a giant Tarantula Person together. Mikayla quickly swept the warrior's feet from under him, causing him to fall to the ground before Brady drove his sword through the warrior's heart.

As Brady turned to fight off the next warrior he heard his brothers scream. "Brady, Mikayla, Mason, help!" On instinct Brady fought his way through the army as fast as he could, desperate to save his brothers from whatever had trapped them. He quickly reached Boomer and Boz, finding the two trapped against a wall with four Tarantula Warriors towering over them.

"Leave them alone." Brady growled as he stepped towards the four warriors, gaining their attention. The four warriors quickly turned around, the two Kings quickly forgotten as the new challenge appeared. Brady raised his red-stained sword before charging forward and attacking the warriors, taking on all four at once. Brady took down one of the warriors quickly with a blow to the head, killing the warrior instantly. The other three quickly surrounded Brady. Just as Brady raised his sword to take them down, the three warriors fell to the ground, dead, and in their places were a few guards. However, these weren't Kinkow guards, these were Lanada guards, Brady's guards. Lanny stood in front of the group while Tate stood smiling next to some of the other guards, Indigo beside him. The two lovebirds waved to Brady before taking off into the battle, side by side. Brady smiled at the other guards who were standing there before signaling them to join the fight. They all did so quickly, Lanny staying by Brady's side.

"I figured you could use some back up." Lanny spoke as he and Brady fought off a Tarantula warrior together. "Thanks buddy, we need all of the help we can get." Brady replied as the duo struck down another warrior. The two both raised up their weapons to attack again, but were interrupted by a loud whistle, which caused the Tarantula People to stop fighting and just stand still. Brady and Lanny both looked around, trying to figure out why the fighting had stopped. As if by magic, all off the Tarantula warriors backed up onto one side of the throne room, allowing the guards to move to the other side and regroup, leaving Brady, Mason, Lanny, Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla all standing in the middle. It only took them a few seconds to figure out what was happening before King Blackfire appeared in front of the lines of Tarantula People. He smirked evilly. "Now who's ready to let the real battle begin?"

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? Part 2 should be up Saturday! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs, **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	24. The Final Battle Part 2

**Hiya everyone! Here's the next chapter for ****He's Back but He's In Black****! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, have you guys gone on instagram and liked the POK Movie picture Geno posted as well as followed him? If we can get enough likes and follows, we can possibly get a POK Movie with Brady in it! Please go do it now! If you want the full author's note/details, you can check one of MikaylaMakoola or KnowledgeAbsorbed's stories!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66: Thank you! I'm happy you like the detail in the story! I try to paint a mental image without freaking anyone out with tons of blood and such. Here's the next chapter!**

**Awesome Girl: Well, it's Saturday so enjoy the chapter!**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Ha-ha, yep he's locked up! It may or may not end in disaster….. Don't die on me my friend! Here's your update so you can live!**

**PlymothRock: If you don't mind my asking, how is this like ****Hiccups****? The only possible similarities would be that the island is at war with an OC of mine, but that is about it. The fight scene has to be in here because the group is fighting a war after all, and the Bra-Kayla is familiar because it's on almost every story on this archive! No, I am not trying to copy ****Hiccups****. While I do love KnowledgeAbsorbed's work, I would never copy another author, and if I do something similar to them, I always try to ask for permission first. I'm sorry if you think the Bra-Kayla is corny, but that is just how I write. I know POK is a kid's show, but this is a website where you can write what YOU want to happen in the show, or wished what would happen, not what's on the show exactly. That's why we watch the show. These stories are just figments of our imaginations that usually randomly pop up and we want to share with others that love the show as much as we do. This story also has a slightly darker theme, my first kind of this story, so it can't be all laughs and lightheartedness. As for all the fight scenes, as I wrote before, the group is at war, and even then, the fight scenes bring more action to the story. How can I make this more original? The idea was given to me by Achocolatada, but I have written the story by myself (With the exception of some help from TMW concerning his OC.) Plus, as I stated before, the POK archive is for us to come up with our own stories about POK, bot just write what happens in the show. The stories can be AU or OOC if we want them to be. As for this story not belonging on the archive, anything that has the theme of POK using the characters, setting, etc. belongs on this archive, not just things that are extremely similar to the show. **

**Prankprincess123: Thank you so much!**

**Mason: I've heard that too! I've been on Twitter recently, and the POK page has been saying they need 1 million hashtags of PairofKingsMovie! Also, you can go on Instagram and follow Geno & like the POK Movie photo in order for him to get evidence people want a POK Movie.**

**Ok, replies took a while….. Now onto the Disclaimer and then the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher.**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_It only took them a few seconds to figure out what was happening before King Blackfire appeared in front of the lines of Tarantula People. He smirked evilly. "Now who's ready to let the real battle begin?"_

**Brady's POV  
**I scowled at King Blackfire's presence. Noticing my obvious hatred of him, he smirked in my direction, angering me even further. We both stared each other down, trying to figure out what the other was planning. _What is he trying to do? Why aren't they attacking? _

_You won't figure out my plan, King Brady._ I nearly jumped as King Blackfire's voice made its way into my mind. I shook my head as he continued to stare at me, his eyes turning red as they looked into mine, as if to pierce my very soul and figure out what makes me weak. _What's this I see? You have a lover?_ His eyes left mine to flicker to Mikayla. Alarm washed over me. _He knew? _

_Of course I know you stupid boy. Your thoughts aren't safe around me. No one is safe around me. _King Blackfire cackled in my mind. My grip tightened on my sword, the motion going unnoticed by everyone but Mikayla. I felt her eyes on me as she looked at me worried. I didn't pay any attention to her though. I was too focused on trying to figure out what to do.

_You foolish boy. I know your every move. You cannot defeat me. _King Blackfire's voice rang through my mind, but it felt like he was talking out loud. _That's where you're wrong._ I mentally growled, knowing he was still reading my thoughts. With a quick signal behind my back, I began the fight once more.

My warriors charged forward, all of them yelling at the enemy. Taken by surprise, the Tarantula People hesitated for a moment, giving us an advantage. However, with a yell from King Blackfire the Tarantula People began fighting as well. The coward himself rushed away from the battle.

While everyone else launched into battle with one another, I chased after the cowardly King. I followed him into the plaza, where the battle had yet to move to again. "You coward. Running away from your own battle." I hissed, attracting King Blackfire's attention. He spun around, an evil smirk already on his face. "I wouldn't be so sure of that boy." He growled, confusing me. However, I then heard footsteps behind me. I only had time to whirl around and block the attack before I came face to face with the traitor: Ezio.

"Ezio." I growled. Said man's eyes looked in to mine, and I could see something in them: Sadness? _What in the world could he be sad about? _Ignoring this thought, I swung my blade towards him, trying to quickly finish the battle and defeat him so I could go after the cowardly King once more. However, a sound came from the other side of the plaza, making my blood turn cold. It was a scream, particularly Mikayla's scream. I spun around, any thoughts of the man behind me disappearing as I tried to find my love.

The only thing I was met with though was a smirking King Blackfire before a hot, burning pain flew through my back. I cried out in pain before spinning around and trying to attack Ezio again. My movements were constricted and my attacks weak as I fought against Ezio, my new injury bothering me. I was growing weaker by the second, but I continued to fight until one of Ezio's attacks knocked me to the ground, the force of the impact rattling my body.

"Finish him." King Blackfire's voice rang through the clearing above the noises of battle coming from the throne room. Too weak to get up, I stayed where I was, waiting for the end to come. It never came. "No." Ezio growled defiantly. "I'm not going to kill him." I stared up at Ezio from where I was, not believing my ears. "What? You will do as I say or else you will face the consequences!" King Blackfire stepped towards Ezio, the anger radiating off of him.

"Let's make a deal. You and I fight, and if I win, then you have to let them go. If you win," Ezio shifted his gaze to me, "I'll do as you say." King Blackfire shook with rage. "You will do as I say whether you want to or not!" He thundered before he swung his sword at Ezio, striking down the man. Ezio landed a few feet away from me, groaning in pain as he hit the ground.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." King Blackfire growled as he walked over to me, his sword already prepared to take my life. Knowing for sure that this was the end for me, I closed my eyes, and waited for the sword to take my life.

**No One's POV**

None of the three people in the plaza had noticed that the sounds of war coming from the throne room had stopped. Neither had they noticed the group of people that came outside, all of them worn out. However, as this group saw what was happening, they knew they had to stop it. Boomer and Boz had taken one look at their brother lying on the red-stained ground before anger and hatred towards the Evil King had filled them. They had watched the King knock down Ezio before walking over to their brother before they realized his intentions.

"No! Leave our brother alone!" The two Kings screamed in sync as they both brought their swords down on King Blackfire. Said King looked up, startled, before barely blocking the blows of the two Kings. The brothers were furious, and nothing was going to stop them from hurting the man who had hurt their brother, or even worse. They couldn't tell if Brady was alive or not, but they hoped he was ok, and would live.

As the two Kings attacked the Evil King, Mikayla rushed over to Brady and carefully set his head in her lap as she tried to figure out where his injury was. Not finding anything on his chest, she slowly turned him so she could see his back. She gasped when she caught sight of his injury. Ezio's blades had created deep, crisscross marks in Brady's back, and the blood was flowing from them freely. With her dad's help, she slowly cut Brady's jacket and shirt off of him since the material was sticking to his injury. Lanny and Indigo both knelt down on the opposite side of Brady as the Makoolas, both of them trying to figure out how to save the boy king.

Suddenly, Lanny thought of an idea. "Indigo." He whispered, earning the sorceress's attention. "Can you heal wounds with your powers?" Understanding crossed over the face of the young sorceress. "Lay him on his stomach." She ordered the Makoolas, who both complied immediately. As soon as Brady was lying on his stomach, Indigo reached out with her hands and held them a little ways above Brady's injury. Said boy's wound began glowing before it started to heal, the blood stopping spilling from the wound, and the skin closing up. In about five seconds his wound was completely gone, with no mark showing he had ever had a wound on his back.

Brady stirred, and a small groan escaped his lips as his eyes slowly opened. Everyone relaxed slightly as Brady slowly sat up, and allowed his eyes to roam the clearing. However, as soon as he saw his brothers fighting against King Blackfire, he felt something stir inside him. He felt the need to help his brothers, to defeat King Blackfire, to save the island. He felt something start shaking on his hand, and looked down to see his King Ring glowing. The black onyx was shining bright and emitted a light that surrounded Brady, consuming him in bright light. The Makoolas, Lanny, and Indigo all backed away from the light where the boy king was, and watched as the light suddenly spread out over the plaza, leaving the boy king in the middle, only this Brady was slightly different.

His clothes had changed into the black King robes, and his crown was on his head. The ring was still glowing brightly as Brady stood up and began walking towards his brothers and their opponent. Boomer and Boz were both showing signs of exhaustion from fighting all day, but as soon as Brady reached them, their rings began to glow as well, lighting up the same color as Brady's. Together the three brothers raised their hands, all three rings glowing brightly. It was as if Brady's ring had energized the other two King Rings, as well as the rings' owners.

King Blackfire stood facing the three Kings. He backed away from the three slightly when they raised their hands up, but remained facing them. "What, are your little rings going to stop me? Never!" He cackled. The Kings took no notice of this comment. Their attention stayed focused on the rings' powers. A beam of bright white light shot from all three rings, all three beams hitting King Blackfire at the same time. He screamed out in pain as he was consumed by the light. The rings' power was destroying the Evil King, and succeeding in that. The light turned into a ball of light before it exploded, all of the light vanishing, as well as King Blackfire. The Evil King was defeated.

Any remaining Tarantula People were turned into Tarantulas, permanently, and Kalaki and Zadoc both were turned into statues because of the light from the light side. The Dark side began shrinking, and continued to shrink until only a small part of the island was still in the Dark side, less than there had been ever since Boomer and Brady had first come to the island.

Everyone stood still in shock, the Kings not believing what they had just done, the Makoolas not believing the war was completely over, and Indigo and Lanny were wondering what was going to happen now. "We did it. We won the war." Boz's quiet voice seemed loud in the dead silent plaza. "We did, didn't we?" Boomer's voice came next as they both looked at their brother, the last one who hadn't spoken yet.

"We did." Brady's voice was extremely quiet, as if he was unsure he was saying the right thing. Boomer and Boz, realizing what their brother had just said, jumped in excitement and happiness. "We did it!" They both yelled as they engulfed their more serious brother in a hug, causing everyone to smile as the three brothers hugged. "You guys did it. You saved the island." Mason spoke as he and the others walked up to the three brothers.

"Indigo? Where are you?" A voice came from inside the castle, the tone frantic. Seconds later Tate burst through the doors leading into the throne room, a few cuts and scratches on him, but otherwise he was in good shape considering the battle he had just fought in. As soon as the boy spotted the sorceress he rushed over to her, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her. Brady and Mikayla both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, both of them thinking the same thing: _The war is over. We can be together._

With this thought, Brady slid his arm around Mikayla's waist, earning the girl's attention. Mikayla looked up into Brady's brown eyes, his eyes shining with love. Mikayla's were reflecting love back, and the two smiled at each other before Brady leaned down and captured her lips in his own in a slow, passionate kiss. The two lovers forgot about where they were, and what had just happened. They were only focused on each other, both of them finally having what they had both wanted for a long time: A relationship between the two where they would never have to hide it.

"Hey Brady- woah." Boomer stopped talking as he turned to see his brother and the guard girl locking lips. "You have to admit, you saw this coming." Boz whispered to Boomer so as not to disturb the two. Boomer nodded before the two brothers shifted their gazes to the man-squatch beside them. He was eyeing the King and his daughter, but didn't make any move to stop the two. Indigo and Tate were too busy with their own lip-lock session to notice the King and guard girl. Lanny just smiled and shook his head; he had predicted this after all. He recalled his words to the two before Brady had gone with Mikayla to Kinkow when she was going back home and Brady was still in hiding;_ "No need to protest. I know you two like each other." _That day seemed so long ago, when in reality, it had been about a month.

Brady and Mikayla finally pulled away from their kiss, allowing Brady to ask the words Mikayla had wanted to hear ever since she figured out she liked him: "Will you be my girlfriend?" Mikayla nodded happily before giving Brady another kiss. Now the two would become inseparable, and the island was at peace, for now. That is, until something else came along…..

* * *

**Wow. It's over. It's actually over. My most popular story is over. While I am sad to say that this story is now complete, there is also some good news to this: There's a sequel! As promised, here is the sequel title: ****He's Here and Everything's Clear****. Do you guys like it? Be on the lookout for Book 2, because the first chapter should be up this coming Saturday! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love all of my readers, and I am always happy to update a story for you guys. Once again, thank you all so much. For the last time of ****He's Back but He's In Black****,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
